Liaisons dangereuses à Poudlard
by lyj-chan
Summary: Qd Draco, l’indomptable libertin, décide qu’Harry.P sera sa prochaine proie, il ne se doute pas qu’il va y laisser toutes ses plumes… HPxDM. FIC FINIE :p !
1. Chapitre 1 Une mystérieuse lettre

**Auteur : **Lyj-chan 

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Couple** : HP x DM powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XO ! Vive ce couple moi je dis XD !

**Disclamer** : Rien est à moi ! Pas même l'histoire de base à savoir '_Liaisons dangereuses_' de Laclos. Pour les perso, JKRowling, bien entendu.

**Note** : J'ai pourtant apporté pleins de petites touches personnels et, vous le remarquerez plus tard, je ne suis pas complètement l'histoire de base.

Ce n'est pas la première histoire Harry Potter que j'écris, (je ne sais pas si je publierai les autres), mais celle-là est la première que je publie sur : Quand Draco, l'indomptable libertin, décide qu'Harry Potter sera sa prochaine proie, il ne se doute pas qu'il va y laisser toutes ses plumes…

**Titre :**

**Liaisons dangereusesà Poudlard**

**Chapitre 1 : Une mystérieuse lettre**

Le buste droit, la tête haute, mais pas trop, les cheveux coiffés en arrière, avec quelques petites mèches tombant sur son délicat cou et son pâle visage, les yeux gris aciers fixés sur un parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, Draco Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur, marchait, tel le prince des serpentards qu'il était, dans les couloirs des sous-sols de Poudlard.

Un sourire amusé peignait son visage alors qu'il relisait pour la seconde fois la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

_A Draco Malfoy, _

_Dortoir des Serpentard, _

_Poudlard. _

_Cher Draco,_

_Je serais clair et concis. Et anonyme (inutile de préciser que je me présente ici sous un pseudonyme). Je viens te parler de ton ennemi de toujours, je nomme Harry Potter, et de ta réputation de jeune libertin, qui n'est pas à refaire. Ce que j'attends de toi est simple et compliqué à la fois. Mais chaque chose en son temps._

_Qui n'as-tu pas encore séduit à Poudlard ?_

_Qui te repousses sans cesse après t'avoir tendue la perche ?_

_Qui est aussi célèbre que toi, et pas seulement pour son passé, mais qui ne t'arrive pas à la cheville ?_

_Je suis sur que tu dois te demander où je veux en venir. Voici la réponse : Harry Potter._

_Harry Potter, que tu n'as pas encore séduit malgré ses nombreux atouts._

_Harry Potter, avec qui tu t'accroches à chaque fois que tu le croises._

_Harry Potter, le survivant et le plus beau des gryffondor depuis Godric Gryffondor lui-même. _

_Harry Potter et sa légendaire vertu… savais-tu qu'il est toujours vierge ? _

_Bien, je crois en avoir assez dit pour cette fois. _

_Je t'apporte une innocente proie sur un plateau d'or, à toi de la prendre ou de la rejeter. Mais saches que cette dernière décision serait une grossière erreur. Je connais Harry Potter et tous ses talents cachés. Crois-moi, tu ne regretteras pas ton choix. _

_Bien à toi,_

_M. D.R (1)_

-Intéressant. _Très_ intéressant…, songea le Serpentard.

------&------

-Et alors ? Que vas-tu faire ?

Dans la salle commune des serpentard, allongé en travers d'un luxurieux fauteuil vert, devant la cheminée, Blaise Zabini venait de terminer sa lecture.

Lestement, il laissa tombé le parchemin sur la table basse qui le séparait de son camarade de chambre.

Draco Malfoy, allongé sur le dos, tout le long d'un canapé, jouait pensivement avec sa baguette magique.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je trouve cette lettre très intrigante et je ne te cacherais pas que cette idée me plait.

-« Intrigante » ? Oui, certes. « Cette idée te plait » ? Quoi ? Séduire _Potter _? Rien de plus ennuyeux, répliqua Blaise, ironiquement.

-Il est encore vierge. Qui l'aurait cru ? Ah, saint Potter…

-Et alors ? Crabbe et Goyle le sont aussi !

-Rien à voir.

-N'empêche que je ne vois pas en quoi tu trouves cette idée attirante, continua le serpentard brun, un pointe de déception dans la voix.

-Ce n'est pas l'idée qui m'attire, mais la personne même ! Expliqua Draco, à bout de nerf.

Blaise avant le don de le mettre très vite en colère, et il le savait très bien.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas devant la cheminée.

Amusé, son compagnon le regarda faire, se blottissant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et passant ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs. Ses yeux bleus suivaient doucement tous les mouvements de Draco.

-Après tout, Potter n'est pas si mal que ça – si on lui enlève ses vilaines lunettes et qu'on l'habille mieux que ça - bien qu'il n'égale pas ma beauté. Et puis le fait qu'il soit encore vierge et mon ennemi depuis sept années rends les choses plus… attrayantes et complexes.

-Pa-thé-tique. M'enfin, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, vas-y, séduis-le. Pourtant, j'avais une offre à te faire… , dit Blaise entre deux bâillements.

Le blond, intrigué, se tourna vers lui.

-Quel genre d'offre ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix suave en se rapprochant sensuellement de lui.

-Non, pas ce genre d'offre, répliqua Blaise.

Ses yeux brillaient pourtant. Des flammes pleines de désires.

-Je dois me venger de quelqu'un.

-Un ancien amant ? Supposa Draco, de plus en plus près du fauteuil vert.

-Mmh, acquiesça Blaise, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

-Oh Blaise, amour, quand me laisseras-tu enfin devenir le tien ? Susurra Draco.

A présent il était presque allongé au-dessus du serpentard brun, ses bras le tenant à distance raisonnable.

-Mmh, je ne sais pas. On verra, si tu veux bien me venger… de Dean Thomas. J'ai appris qu'il allait se marier avec Cécile Solange, une garce de Poufsouffle, connu pour sa naïveté et sa chasteté incomparable – bien que _ton Harry _lui fait certainement concurrence.

-Et que veux-tu de moi ?

-Que tu couches avec elle. Fais-lui une horrible réputation.

-A cette idiote ? C'est trop facile ! Je préfère m'attaqué à Potter. J'en ai marre de gagner si facilement. Je recherche les complications, les défis.

Blaise arrêta de sourire. Les traits de son visage devinrent durent.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu refuses ?

-Exactement, mon cœur. J'ai d'autre chat à 'fouetté'.

-Très bien.

Le jeune homme se releva soudainement, ses cheveux, attachés en queue de cheval, se balançant furieusement.

-Je vais me coucher.

Le prince des Serpentards ria derrière lui et se laissa choir dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitté.

-Ne sois pas jaloux, tu m'as toutes les nuits dans ta chambre. Tu n'as qu'a en profiter, cria-t-il à son compagnon qui commençait déjà à monter les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs.

Blaise se stoppa et se retourna vers lui, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

-Ca te ferait trop plaisir !

Une fois qu'il fut partit, Malfoy junior reprit la lettre de l'Anonyme en main.

-Qui es-tu, Mister M.D.R ?

------&------

-Harry ? Ca va ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Mh ? Oui, oui.

-Tu viens manger ?

-Oui.

Harry se frotta les yeux, remit ses lunettes sur son nez, se leva, et suivit ses amis hors du dortoir.

On était Dimanche 7 Novembre, début de leur septième et dernière année de scolarité à Poudlard.

Cette nuit, Harry avait encore fait un cauchemar et il avait un mal fou à se réveiller. Voldemort avait beau être mort, il le hantait encore et toujours.

-Vous voulez pas sortir aujourd'hui, les gars ? Un peu de shopping nous changerai les idées, proposa Hermione à Ron et lui.

-Du shopping ou « trois-heures-à-t'attendre-dans-le-même-magazin » ? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux roux, suspicieux.

-Ron, ce n'est pas drôle. Et puis je ne parlais pas pour moi mais pour vous.

-Nous ?

-Oui. Vous ne faites aucun effort vestimentaire, c'est pitoyable ! Regardes Harry !

Ron, en même temps qu'Hermione, observa son ami. Le jeune homme en question était en train de remonter 'discrètement' son jean trop grand – merci Dudley – par-dessus son large t-shirt rouge.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, innocemment.

-Oui, d'accord mais… et puis qu'est-ce que ça peux bien te… ?

-C'est ringard, Ron ! Et regardes-toi ! C'est pire !

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à son propre pantalon. Celui-ci, d'une affreuse couleur marron-délavé, lui tombait sur le haut des chevilles.

Ron et Harry ne relevèrent pas. Ils se contentèrent de pousser un soupir alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle.

Une fois assit à la grande table, Harry s'écroula sur son assiette, tête entre les bras, alors que Ron se servait une bonne portion de porridge.

-Harry ? T'es malade ? Le questionna Ginny Weasley, qui les avait rejoint.

-Nh.

-Dis, pourquoi tu mets pas des lentilles ?

Harry redressa sa tête, interloqué.

-Quel rapport ?

-Aucun, je me posais la question, c'est tout.

-Mais c'est une très bonne question, Miss Weasley.

Seamus Finnigan venait de s'asseoir en face d'Harry, à ses côtés.

-Alors Harry, pourquoi ne nous montres-tu pas tes beaux yeux ?

Le survivant se redressa complètement.

-Bon, écoutez, je sais ce que vous essayez de faire. Mais détrompez-vous, je vais BIEN ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Mon été à été assez mouvementé, _et c'est tout_ ! Hermione je ne viendrai pas avec toi et Ron à Pré-au-lard. Je vais aller me coucher et me reposer un peu. Ok ?

Tous ses voisins se turent, pris sur le fait. Depuis la rentrée, ils essayaient tous de le remettre en forme. Sa confrontation avec Voldemort l'avait beaucoup trop secoué.

Enervé, Harry se leva et sortit de la salle sans n'avoir rien manger. Tous le suivirent du regard.

-Il… il plaisantait quand il disait qu'il n'allait pas venir cet aprèm, hein 'Mione ? Balbutia le rouquin, soudainement très inquiet. Je vais quand pas y aller seul avec toi ?

------&------

Accoudé à une fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Harry essayait de se calmer et surtout de se réveiller.

Il en avait marre. Marre qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, marre qu'on lui demande sans arrêt si il allait bien, marre de toujours devoir s'expliquer et dire où il allait.

Et marre de vivre. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils le protégeaient tant. Ils savaient qu'il avait essayé de se tuer après la guerre, sans vraiment y parvenir. Il avait vu tellement d'horreur et il avait tellement souffert lors de cette guerre que tout lui paraissait irréelle. Pour lui, pouvoir reprendre les cours à Poudlard, manger, parler, sortir avec ses amis, tenait du miracle. Il était vivant et s'en rendait compte, mais il était mort à la fois. Une partie de lui s'était évanouit avec la vie de Voldemort.

Et, autre que cela, quelque chose d'énorme lui manquait tout au fond de son être, sans qu'il puisse mettre un mot dessus.

Harry poussa un soupir. Ce n'était pas tout : il s'ennuyait. Tout le temps. En cours, avec ses amis, les week-ends, les nuits. Premier de sa classe, et de l'école par conséquence, il n'avait plus besoin d'écouté les cours de ses professeurs – sauf ceux de Rogue. Dumbledore l'avait même dispensé de défense contre les forces du mal ! Les week-ends il volait un peu, mais Ron voulait toujours l'accompagner alors qu'il préférait rester seul. Son combat il l'avait affronter seul, alors pourquoi les autres s'affairaient-ils à le suivre partout ? Il n'avait pas besoin de pots de colle pour lui tenir compagnie ! Et les nuits il les passait à faire des cauchemars ou a regarder par la fenêtre. Dix ; c'était le nombre de ses nuits blanches depuis la rentrée.

Silencieusement, Harry baillât. Bouger, oui, il lui fallait bouger et se changer les idées. Peut-être qu'une visite à Hagrid lui ferait du bien ? Lui au moins le comprenait à peu près. A peu près.

Harry allait se mettre en marche lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul dans le couloir. Un autre garçon, à quelques pas de lui, se tenait immobile et le regardait intensément. Le survivant haussa des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que faisait Draco Malfoy à cette heure-ci, seul, dans un couloir, à deux pas du dortoir des Gryffondor ?

Patiemment, Harry attendit qu'il parlât. Mais l'attrapeur Serpentard ne bougea pas un seul instant ses lèvres. Etonné, Harry le scruta des yeux, se demandant si il allait bien – si 'aller bien' entrait dans ses capacités.

Malfoy était, comme à son habitude, élégamment habillé : pantalon à pince noir, chemise blanche entrouverte, cravate des Serpentard autour du cou. Et ses cheveux étaient coiffés à la perfection. Harry détailla également son visage : sa peau blanche, ses lèvres rosé et ses yeux gris. Yeux qui lui paraissaient étranges : c'était comme si un voile était passé devant eux… .

-Bonjour, Potter.

Harry sursauta. Malfoy avait une langue ! Miracle ! Ce n'était pas trop… avait-il rêver ou Malfoy venait-il bien de lui dire '_bonjour'_ ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore, Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il.

-Moi ? Mais rien du tout voyons.

-Oh ! Bien sûr, tu ne fais que te promener !

-Exactement.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre qu'il joue ainsi au gamin. Voilà, même ses joutes verbales avec le prince des Serpentard l'ennuyaient ! C'était pour dire… .

Ne levant même pas le regard vers son ennemi, Harry le dépassa et se dirigea vers l'escalier le plus proche.

Draco sourit et ajouta distinctement :

-Dans quelques jours tu seras à moi, Potter…

------------------------------------------------------------

_(1) Lol ! Alors non ce n'était pas fait exprès ! La personne qui a écrit la lettre n'est pas Morte De Rire, c'est juste ses initiales… vous verrez plus tard X) ! _

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors ? J'écris une suite ? ç.ç Review please ç.ç !


	2. Chapitre 2 La chasse est ouverte

**Mot de l'auteur** : Léa n'est pas d'accord avec moi mais je trouve que le début de ma fiction ressemble un peu à celle de Dark.Setsuna, _Un Malfoy n'aime pas. _Le caractère de Draco, très libertin, et le fait qu'il choisisse Harry… mais par la suite nos fictions seront différentes. Je suis extrêmement désolé si toi aussi Setsu', si tu passes par ici, tu ressens la même chose. Je me suis rendu compte aussi après coup qu tu connaissait et aimais bien le livre de Laclos (je l'ai lu dans ton profile de ff.et). Dis-le moi ! Je ne veux pas te vexer ou autre ç.ç ! 

Bonne lecture !

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 - La chasse est ouverte**

La jeune gryffondor sortit de son grand sac gris, avec tout l'enthousiasme dû à une gamine qui déballe ses cadeaux de noël, deux jeans, trois chemises, une écharpe et une paire de chaussures flambant-neuves. Avec un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles, elle présenta chacun de ses achats à ses amis, éberlué pour l'un et fatigué pour l'autre.

-Trois heures, quarante-cinq minutes et vingt-six secondes… , marmonna Ron, les yeux à demi-ouverts.

Il étouffa un bâillement et repris :

-Et tout ça pour t'acheter des fringues.

-Tout est pour moi ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

-Oui !

De plus en plus heureuse de son effet, la jeune femme commença à lui présenté plus précisément chaque vêtement, se prenant pour une présentatrice d'achat télévisé.

-Deux jeans parfaitement à ta taille, un tout petit peu moulant, mais d'une classe incroyable : l'un bleu délavé, passe-partout, l'autre noir, beaucoup plus sexy !

Elle montra les deux jeans et les jeta ensuite sur son nouveau propriétaire.

-Une chemise blanche, simple mais indispensable pour la vie de tous les jours… (elle lui envoya la chemise)… une autre verte, elle m'a fait pensé à la couleur de tes yeux !… (la chemise atterri sur la tête d'Harry, déjà bien encombré)… et une dernière bordeaux, pour changer un peu. Je me suis dis que tu devais en avoir marre du rouge pétant et puis celle-ci avait une jolie coupe…

La troisième chemise voleta dans les airs et se fut Ron qui la rattrapa dans un grognement (« Malade j'te dis moi… »).

-Une écharpe ! Mon coup de cœur ! Elle est 100 soie. Je l'ai prise blanche car c'est la couleur de la pureté.

-De la pureté ? Répéta Harry, ne comprenant rien à l'argument.

-Oui ! Mais peu importe. Elle va te tenir chaud et elle est beaucoup plus élégante que ta grosse pelote de laine…

-C'est maman qui l'avait faite, fit remarquer Ron.

Mais Hermione ne releva pas et continua son étalage.

-Des chaussures, bien évidemment. Les tiennes sont deux fois trop grandes et trop sales. Je ne savais pas très bien quelle pointure tu faisais donc j'ai comparé avec les pieds de Ron, sachant que les siens son deux fois plus grand. Pour la couleur j'ai pris noir – c'est passe-partout – avec des lacets noirs également. Mais tu peux les changer de couleur avec ta baguette ! C'est tout nouveau. La vendeuse m'a dit que…

-Et c'est repartit !

Complètement exaspéré, Ron se laissa tomber en arrière sur son canapé. Il n'était pas loin de 20h et ils étaient tous les trois dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, devant la cheminée. Ron et Hermione étaient revenus de Prés-au-lard que depuis 1heure, et la jeune femme n'avait pu montrer à Harry ses achats qu'après le repas.

Harry, lui, s'y était attendu… mais pas tant que ça ! Hermione avait réellement fait des folies ! Et elle refusait qu'Harry lui demande de la rembourser.

-Il y avait aussi des chaussettes très jolies mais comme Dobby à décidé que c'est lui qui t'en tricoterai pour le reste de sa vie, je ne savais pas trop…

-Hermione, le coupa Harry au bout d'un moment, merci. Tes intentions me touche beaucoup mais…

-Oh mais attend ce n'est pas tout !

La gryffondor sortit de son sac une petite boite et, toute sautillante, lui tendit. Harry accepta son un mot le présent. En l'ouvrant il découvrit un liquide transparent et, au milieu de celui-ci, des lentilles. Il sourit.

-Ah ! Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir ! Allez, mets-les !

-A une condition : laisses-moi te rembourser tout ça.

-Très bien, consentit-elle.

Harry acquiesça de remerciement, soulagé de ce petit poids, et enleva ses lunettes. Au contraire des lentilles moldues, les lentilles de sorciers savaient se placer toutes seules sur les yeux de leur propriétaire et ce jusqu'à ce que ce dernier décide de les enlever (soit dans une année ou à la fin de sa vie). Dès qu'elles furent en place, Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda son amie. Elles étaient parfaites, il voyait très clairement le visage souriant d'Hermione. Il se tourna vers Ron mais celui-ci semblait s'être endormis. La bouche entre-ouverte, il ronflait.

-Tu es magnifique, Harry ! Toutes les filles vont tombées folles amoureuses de toi. Tu les auras toutes rien que pour toi… c'est Ron et Neville qui vont être jaloux.

Aux paroles d'Hermione, Harry se figea, frapper par un souvenir. Il n'en avait pas parler à Hagrid tout à l'heure, se disant que les problèmes d'adolescent ne devait pas plus l'intéressé que la vie des créatures qu'il élevait. Mais Hermione lui semblait être la personne approprié, même si ce soir elle était un peu fofolle.

-'Mione, j'ai rencontré Malfoy ce matin, après que je vous ai quitté. J'étais accoudé à une fenêtre et il était là, à me regarder. Au début il ne disait rien puis on a échangé quelques mots et quand je suis passé à côté de lui il a dit quelque chose…

-Quoi ? Demanda Hermione, soudainement intriguée et méfiante.

- Il a dit « _dans quelques jours tu seras à moi, Potter…_ ». Tu crois qu'il veut me tuer ?

-Harry, même si Malfoy était et est toujours un mangemort non-déclaré, à quoi ça lui servirait de te tuer ?

-Pour venger Voldemort ?

-Harry, tous les mangemorts encore en vie te fuis ! Tu leur fais peur. Même au plus puissant. Ils savent que t'attaquer leur apporteraient énormément d'ennuis et qu'en plus ça ne ferait pas revenir leur maître. Il a sûrement voulu te faire peur ou cherché la bagarre, comme à son habitude.

-Oui, tu as raison… admit Harry.

------&------

_Septième année à Poudlard,_

_Le 7 décembre , 20h01._

_Ma journée à été des plus agréables. Ce matin j'ai pu apercevoir les belles fesses de Blaise lorsqu'il prenait sa douche, et, à la suite de la lettre de M.D.R d'hier, j'ai officiellement ouvert la chasse au Potter ! Je crois que ce petit jeu va me plaire, déjà, dès le petit déjeuner, il semblait perturbé quand je lui ai adressé la parole. Etonnant un peu mais…mon charme est ce qu'il est, et bientôt Potter ne sera plus vierge. Quelle plus douce victoire que la mienne peut-on lui ravir ?_

_Blaise doute de moi. Il se moque dès que je mentionne mon plan et se vexe dès que j'ose lui parler des fesses de Potter. Remarque, il n'a pas de quoi être jaloux… ah, si seulement cet idiot voulait bien consentir à me laisser son corps juste pour une nuit ! Mais non, môssieur est trop fier ! Mais quoi de plus alléchant que de savoir que moi, Draco Malfoy, souhaite de tout son superbe corps, coucher avec lui ? Je crois que je ne le comprendrais jamais. Ce soir encore il est dans la chambre d'à côté, dans le lit de Stephan. Encore un de ses usurpateurs. _

_Je peux même les entendre si je tends l'oreille ! Il fait tout ça pour me faire rager… l'imbécile. Il croit que je vais me détourner de Potter pour lui. Mais je ne joue plus. Il n'a pas voulu de moi, il dois en affronter les conséquences. _

_Tiens, plus de bruit. Ils sont rapides. _

_Ma mère m'a encore fait parvenir des chocolats de prison. Noirs, comme d'habitude. J'en raffole. Et un mot aussi. Je me demande si un jour ils la laisseront sortir. Tout ça à cause de mon abrutit de père… Je ne regretterais jamais mon geste. Mourir, il n'avait pas d'autre choix…. Pourtant je… _

-Encore en train d'écrire ?

Draco releva les yeux de son journal intime et vit Blaise, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, vêtu d'un simple boxer noir.

-Encore en train de baiser ?

-Jaloux ?

-Amusé.

Le serpentard brun alla s'allonger sur son lit. Sur sa table de nuit, il attrapa une grappe de raisin vert qu'il commença à sucer.

-Toujours en train de confectionner un plan pour capturer Potter ?

-Non, c'est déjà fait, répondit le blond, sans lever les yeux de son carnet.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Blaise scrutait son compagnon de chambre, essayant de le faire craquer, sans y réussire. Imperturbable, Draco continua sa rédaction. Ne se laissant pas abattre si facilement, Blaise changea de tactique :

-Je me suis ennuyé. Il ne m'a même pas fait tressaillir.

-… .

-Et je suis encore en manque. Il me faut quelqu'un là maintenant tout de suite.

-… .

-Drake ? Susurra le brun en se mettant à quatre pattes sur son lit. Tu ne veux pas venir me rejoindre ?

-Non, merci. Tu n'as qu'a aller voir Charlie.

-Non, il est trop rapide lui aussi. Et pas assez compétant. Je veux un expert en la matière…

-C'est pas mon problème, je suis occupé là.

-Tu veux pas… ?

Calme, mais agacé, Draco releva ses yeux vers son voisin.

-C'est drôle à quel point tu deviens casse-pied lorsque je ne m'intéresse plus à toi. Tu as passé ton tour, et bien tant pis pour toi, Blaise. Je crois qu'on en a déjà parlé.

Complètement refroidit, Blaise se rassit et lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu reviendras vers moi.

-Non, là c'est toi qui reviens vers moi, mon chou. Mais tu m'excuses, je n'ai pas le temps.

Draco referma sèchement son carnet et le rangea dans son tiroir à verrou.

-Très bien. Alors on va faire un pari.

-Ah oui et quel pari ?

-Si tu me rapportes la preuve que tu as réussit à coucher avec Potter, je t'offre ma personne pour toute une nuit.

Le prince des serpentard s'arrêta dans son mouvement, intéressé. Qui a dit qu'il ne voulait plus de Blaise ? Si ce dernier venait ainsi s'offre à lui, car il était sûr de l'emporter sur Potter, pourquoi refuser ? Deux pour le prix d'un…

-Marché conclu. Si je couche avec Potter, j'ai le droit de coucher avec toi ensuite. Et c'est moi qui mènera la danse.

-Si tu couches avec Potter, reprit Blaise, un sourire en coin.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas mon chou, je vais coucher avec Potter, je te le promets…

------------------------------

**Mot de l'auteur** : Ce chapitre était court mais indispensable ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Review ? ç.ç


	3. Chapitre 3 Je te veux, je t'aurais

**Mot de l'auteur **: Merci pour vos reviews ! Ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! Malheureusement je ne peux pas y répondre ici, ayant supprimé l'autorisation aux auteurs de faire des RARs dans leurs fictions. Donc pour ceux qui comme **Virgine Malfoy**, **Maïne**, **Azenath, Sev'** et **Slydawn** ne m'ont pas laissé leur adresse mail, je n'ai pas pu leur envoyer ma réponse. Mais je les remercies également beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un review !

Pour ce qui est de M.D.R, j'attends vos suggestions ! Bien sûr je sais qui sait et je connais déjà la fin de mon histoire (tragique ou pas ? That is the question ;) !) mais je serais ravis d'avoir votre avis sur la question !

Je sais aussi que mon histoire est souvent voir très souvent repris, c'est toujours la même chose : Draco pervers, Harry vierge et qui change, bref… . Mais je voulais justement essayer de faire, pour ma première fiction HP ici, dans le même genre que les autres. Par contre j'ai beaucoup d'idées qui, j'espère, la rendrons un peu différente… rah je ne peux rien raconter avait le moment fatale XD ! Mais vous comprendrez ! Je crois que je vais même introduire une autre notion d'une histoire d'un auteur connu que j'aime beaucoup… ;) (l'auteuse qui se dit qu'elle va s'amuser à faire une compilation de pleins de petits clin d'œil à différentes oeuvres ou film rien que pour se délirer X)… . '''')!

Bon, assez de blablatages et passons au plus important ! Bonne lecture à vous ;-) !

----------------------------

**Chapitre 3 : Je te veux, je t'aurais**

-Pardon pardon, laisse-moi passer ! Je suis préfète en chef tout de même !

Hermione, à peine coiffée et habillée en quatrième vitesse, essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves qui s'était rassemblée dans la salle commune des gryffondor. Il n'était que huit heure moins le quart mais tous semblaient s'être passé le mot pour se lever à l'heure et se réunir ici pour… pour une raison que la jeune femme cherchait à savoir.

Elle poussa encore deux ou trois personnes, marcha sur le pied d'une quatrième, et réussit finalement à atteindre le centre du cercle. Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus et Neville faisaient partis des premiers et, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ballante, ils fixaient tous un jeune homme qui semblait être au centre de leurs préoccupations.

D'abord étonné, Hermione fut ensuite complètement indigné de la réaction stupides de ses amies. Qu'avaient-ils tous à fixer ce pauvre garçon de la sorte ?

-Ron, Ginny, qu'est-ce que… ?

-Hermione ?

La gryffondor sursauta. Le garçon la connaissait ? Elle se retourna vers lui et le fixa du regard, prête à répliquer. Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour revoir d'ancienne connaissance. Mais à peine allait-elle commencer sa phrase qu'elle se stoppa net, ses yeux s'agrandissant autant que ceux des autres.

Le jeune homme là, que tout le monde regardait avec tant d'admiration, n'était d'autre qu'Harry ! Mais un Harry tout à fait différent. Il portait le jean bleu qu'Hermione lui avait offert la veille et celui-ci lui saillait à merveille, laissant paraître ses courbes avantageuses, par-dessous sa chemise verte émeraude. Et comme il ne portait plus ses affreuses lunettes son visage était dégagé et la couleur de ses yeux s'accordaient parfaitement avec son vêtement. Sa cravate légèrement détaché et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait en plus un certain style. Il était… il était…

-Oh mon dieu Harry !

-Quoi ! Demanda le survivant, apeuré.

D'abord Ron et Ginny, puis tous les autres gryffondor et maintenant Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrivait à tous ?

-Ca va pas ? J'ai quelque chose qui cloche ?

-N… non ! Tu es… beau.

Tous hochèrent de la tête, d'accord avec ses propos. Et Harry rougit.

Et il n'avait pas fini de rougir. Plus tard, une fois arrivé dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, ce fut toute l'école qui le regarda, médusée. Bon nombre de filles de Poudlard craquait déjà pour Harry mais là, ce fut carrément toutes qui tombaient à ses pieds ! Il vit même une serpentard lui faire un clin d'œil.

-Ca me gêne… je crois que tes idées n'étaient finalement pas si bien que ça, Hermione, dit-il une fois assis à la table des Gryffondor, tête baissée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, vieux ? S'écria Seamus, assis en face de lui. Tu es superbe comme ça ! Même les mecs te mattent !

Hermione et Ron lui jetèrent un regard soupçonneux.

-Hey ! Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? J'ai jamais dis que je voulais me faire Harry !

Le principal concerné, qui avait commencé à manger, faillit s'étouffer avec sa cuillère.

-Quoique ça me dérangerais pas…

-QUOI ?

Cette fois ce fut toute la table qui sursauta. Seamus, réjoui de son effet, eu un sourire en coin.

-Quoi ? Je ne vous avais pas dit que j'étais gay ? Ok, attendez, je fais mon coming out.

Et devant les yeux arrondis de l'attablée, Seamus se mit debout sur son banc et s'écria :

-Je suis gay !

Puis il se rassit, et, comme si de rien n'était, se servit une tranche de bacon.

-Tu..tu plaisantes j'espère ? S'exclama Ron, complètement choqué.

-Non, répondis l'irlandais, imperturbable. Tu as quelque chose contre l'homosexualité ?

-Moi ? Non mais ça fait (Ron compta sur ses doigts) six ans et quatre mois que…

-Je vous matte tous sous la douche ! Oui, Ron.

Un silence de mort retomba sur la table. Seul Hermione et Ginny étouffèrent un fou rire commun. Surtout à cause de la tête que tirait Ron.

Harry, contrairement à Ron, ne semblait absolument pas gênée ou écœuré de la révélation de son ami. Mais il était quand même très étonné. Il continua donc à manger tranquillement. Après tout, si Seamus préférait les hommes, c'était tant mieux pour lui.

-Oh mais ne fais pas cette tête Ron, tu ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Harry non plus, ajouta-t-il quand le rouquin voulut parler. Non…

Seamus posa sa fourchette et glissa vers son voisin pour passer un bras sur ses épaules.

-… c'est Dean que j'aime !

-QUOI ?

------&------

Avec un grognement, Draco Malfoy fit son entrez dans la grande salle. D'où venait tous ses cris ? Ils lui donnaient un de ces mal de crânes ! Nonchalamment, il alla s'asseoir après de Pansy, et se servit un café bien fort.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Ils me donnent mal au crâne à crier comme ça, dit-il à sa meilleure amie avec une grimace.

-Oh rien du tout : Harry Potter s'est transformé en bombe sexuelle et Seamus Finnigan a enfin avoué à toute l'école qu'il était gay. On perd une mocheté pour raclé un sexe symbole, c'est tout.

-Oh.

Le serpentard tendit sa main vers une tranche de pain, en coupa un morceau puis sursauta sur place.

-« Harry Potter s'est transformé en bombe sexuelle » ? S'écria-t-il, de peur d'avoir mal entendu.

-Ouais, regardes par toi-même.

Laissant tombé sa nourriture, Draco tendit son cou pour essayé d'apercevoir le Survivant. Après une minute, il le repéra et resta sur le cul. Son amie avait raison, Potter s'était complètement transformé ! Il était habillé avec classe et chacun de ses vêtements mettaient en valeur sa personnalité. Quand il se leva, le prince des serpentard pu constater à quel point il ne se trompait pas sur ses fesses ! Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco se leva aussi. Sa réaction eu pour effet d'attirer le regard de sa proie. Un regard vert intense. Hypnotisant. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder pendant quelques secondes puis Draco vu les sourcils d'Harry se froncer, et il se réveilla. Merdeum, il fallait qu'il récupère son coup. Alors il sourit. Pas un sourire prétentieux ni un sourire malin comme il en avait l'habitude, mais un sourire doux, charmant. Et l'effet qu'il attendait se produisit, Harry fut étonné. Voir déboussolé. Et rougit.

Content de lui, le prince des serpentard se rassit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Drake ?

-Pansy, je crois que tu te trompes, vous venez de perdre deux personnes.

-Quoi ? Qui ? La gente féminine ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que Potter est gay.

------&------

Bien, son plan était simple : séduire Potter en lui faisait croire qu'il l'aimait. Son point faible n'avait pas été difficile à trouver : Potter n'avait jamais eu de douceur, de tendresse dans sa vie. Il n'avait qu'à regarder sa famille adoptive (oui, il avait fait des recherches, quoi de plus normal que tu se renseigner sur ses prochains proie ?) et sa vie avec Voldemort à Poudlard ! Il n'avait vraiment pas eu de cadeau. Sans oublier ses échecs amoureux. Les filles, toutes des imbéciles. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il couchait avec certaine d'entre elles.

-Parce que nous sommes d'une beauté, d'une intelligence et d'une douceur incomparable ! Fit Pansy, en ajoutant une patte de crapaud à sa potion qui bouillait tranquillement dans son chaudron.

Après avoir touiller la mixture crépitante, elle ajouta :

-Tu as parlé à voix haute, Drake, fais gaffe !

-Ouais.

-N'empêche, dit-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil, tu as raison. Il faut que tu y ailles en douceur avec Potter, pas comme avec les autres.

-Comment ça ? S'exclama le blond, sur la défensive.

-Drake, mon mignon, tu es une vraie brute!

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

Blesser dans son orgueil, le serpentard ne lui adressa plus la parole jusqu'à la fin du cours. Là, il vit sa proie s'accrocher encore une fois avec son professeur de potion et feignit de faire tomber son sac pour rester un peu plus, le temps que tous les autres sortent. Trop occupé à se chamailler, les amis de Potter ne l'avait pas attendu.

Une fois que le gryffondor aie fait perdre une dizaine de point à sa maison, il fit demi-tour et sortit en trompe de la salle. Draco le suivit.

Dans la délicatesse, Draco. Tu dois être calme et gentil… 

Il courut un peu pour le rattraper dans le couloir, puis l'appela :

-Harry !

Harry Potter se stoppa net, un frisson parcourant tout son dos. Etait-ce bien Malfoy qu'il venait d'entendre ? Lentement il se retourna, et se crispa en remarquant que oui, c'était bien Malfoy qui venait de l'appeler. Le souffle court, les lèvres un peu rougis, les cheveux un peu décoiffé, Draco Malfoy se stoppa dans sa course juste devant lui. Et sourit. _Encore ce sourire, _pensa Harry en se remémorant le petit déjeuner.

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça, Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

-Depuis aujourd'hui ! Parce que je n'ai pas le droit ? C'est ton prénom, non ?

Harry sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, aussi vraie soit-elle.

-Que me veux-tu ?

-Rien, je voudrais juste parler avec toi, fit le serpentard avec un air tout à fait innocent.

Harry le scruta un moment des yeux puis eu un rictus :

-Mais oui, bien sûr, et Voldemort n'est pas mort pendant qu'on y…

-Je ne plaisante pas, le coupa Draco, de plus en plus sérieux.

Et comme pour le prouver, il s'avança d'un pas.

Malgré leur âge commun, Draco faisait bien une demi-tête de plus qu'Harry. Ce dernier se sentit donc comme envahit à l'approche du serpentard. Il recula et ajouta en s'en allant :

-Va te faire voir, Malfoy.

-Bravo, très belle réussite !

Draco se retourna. Appuyé contre un mur, souriant et applaudissant mollement le blond, Blaise le regardait.

-Je suis scotché sur place par ta prestation des plus admirables ! Ajouta-t-il.

Il le narguait, bien entendu. Ses yeux moqueurs parlant bien plus que ses mots.

Enragé, Draco se précipita sur lui et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

-Ta gueule Blaise ! Ce n'était que mon premier essaie.

-Et combien t'en faudra-t-il d'autres pour gagner ? Ricana le brun.

Draco se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, resserrant sa prise à son col. Il allait répliquer quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Des lèvres rouges, pulpeuses, tentatrices.

Son visage se rapprocha du sien, et ses lèvres allaient se poser sur les siennes lorsque Blaise tourna sa tête et, de sa main gauche, feinta un bâillement.

-Alors ? J'attends ta réponse. Dans combien de temps ?

-Bientôt.

-Tu devrais l'attaquer tout de suite. Parle lui d'une chose que tu es le seul à savoir sur lui. Une chose qui le bouleverserait.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Moi ? A rien. A toi d'inventer.

------&------

Il le retrouva sur un banc, dehors, dans la cours, seul. Pourquoi seul ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être que ses amis avaient cours, ou qu'il ne les avait pas retrouvé. Il avait remis sa cape noir et un foulard, et ses yeux se perdaient au loin.

-Jolie foulard, fit-il en s'essayant à ses côtés, main dans les poches.

-Oh non, encore toi ? Soupira Harry.

Draco hocha de la tête, son sourire doux revenu sur son visage.

-Je ne plaisantais pas, je voulais te parler, Potter.

-Tu ne m'appelles plus Harry ?

-Pas sans ton autorisation.

Harry remit une de ses mèches de cheveux en place, nerveusement.

-Eh bien, vas-y, je t'écoute.

Draco ne parla pas. Surpris, Harry le regarda et fit qu'il l'observait.

-Tu sais que tu es beau sans tes lunettes ?

-Qu.. quoi ?

-Non, rien, oublis. Je voulais te parler de ton combat avec Tu-sais-qui.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombris. Draco resta calme. Sans le savoir, Blaise lui avait rappeler une chose que, justement, lui et Harry étaient les seuls à savoir. Une chose qui s'était produite ce fameux soir d'été, lors du la bataille final qui affrontait le Survivant au Lord des Ténèbres.

Tous deux savaient qu'un jour, ils voudraient qu'ils en parlent, mais Harry ne pensait pas que Draco viendrait de lui-même lui en parler et surtout pas maintenant.

-Merci.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dis _merci_, répéta Harry. Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Mais je ne te dois rien : c'est moi qui t'ai défendu auprès des juges.

Tiens, pour une nouvelle, c'était une nouvelle ! Bien sûr, Draco se doutait qu'on savait qu'il était mangemort, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'on l'avait acquitté parce qu'il avait tué son père et mis fin au combat des deux clans par la même occasion.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'ils t'auraient laissé tranquille rien que parce que tu avais tué ton père ? Non, ils te voulaient en prison. Tous.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Pendant celui-ci, Draco ingurgita la nouvelle, alors qu'Harry essayait de retrouver son calme dans le paysage. Pour lui la conversation était terminé.

Pas pour Draco. Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire à pars :

-Harry, j'aimerais que l'on soit amis.

Cette fois-ci, le Survivant fut tellement étonné qu'il manqua de se casser la figure de sur son banc. Draco le rattrapa de justesse pour un bras.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Lesquelles ?

-Une bombe à la fois, Harry.

-Je ne t'ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom.

-C'est ce que font des amis.

-Je n'ai pas encore dit que je voulais être ton ami.

-Que tu le veuille ou non je le serais.

-Ecoute, Malfoy..

-Draco.

-Malfoy, je ne veux plus me prendre la tête avec toi.

-Mais moi non plus, Harry.

Je veux juste te prendre tout court…alors arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Parce que… 

Le gryffondor soupira et se leva, apercevant au loin Ron et Hermione.

Draco aurait juré l'avoir vu rougir.

-On verra, Draco.

--------------

**Mot de l'auteuse **: Alors ? Reviews ou tomates ? ç.ç

Léa (meilleure amie et première lectrice de Lyj) attrape une tomate : Lyj' ?

Là, Lyj, qui est tranquillement en train de lire Kizuna, fait un « quoi ? » avant de se rendre compte de la situation et de se casser littéralement la tronche par terre pour se planquer sous son banc.

Léa repose la tomate Morte De Rire : Je veux la suite ! èé


	4. Chapitre 4 La patience est Part 1

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Merci à tous de suivre ma fiction X) ! J'en suis très heureuse ! D'ailleurs, j'ai une petit annonce à faire : quelqu'un à trouvé qui était M.D.R. Bon ok, c'était facile X( ! Mais pour les autres je vous laisse deviner ! Je ne dis pas qui l'a trouvé, cette personne se reconnaitra... ou pas ! Nous verrons ;).

Bonne lecture !

Ps: je n'ai pas corrigé les fautes car je voulais vous postez mon chapitre le plus tôt possible ! Merci de votre compréhension.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE** : J'ais fais une petite erreur dans mon premier chapitre. L'histoire commence le 7 décembre et non pas le 7 novembre ! D'ailleurs je le redis dans mon chapitre 2, lorsque Draco écrit dans son journal intime. Si j'ai le temps je corrigerais cette faute, sinon ne vous étonnez pas : nous sommes bien en décembre ! (le 14, précisément).

**Chapitre 4 : La patience est une vertue - Part 1.**

Une semaine avait passé depuis sa dernière conversation avec le gryffondor aux yeux verts. L'hivers était arrivé, et avec lui les fêtes de fin d'année. Déjà, Hagrid apportait les traditionnels sapins de noël dans la grande salle. Au dehors, bien qu'il faisait très froid, la neige ne tombait pas encore. Pourtant le Lac gelait petit à petit.

Dans leur salle commune, les serpentard avaient tous accrochés des décorations aux couleurs de leur maison, et ne parlaient, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, que des vacances.

Draco aimait l'hivers. Pas noël et ses stupides cadeaux, pas les vacances et ses obligations familials, juste l'hivers, la neige, le froid. Cette douce sensation de fraîcheur sur ses joues qu'elle rougissait, sur son nez qu'elle picotait , sur ses cheveux qu'elle glaçait, l'apaissait profondément. Il se sentait clame, serein, en cette période de l'année. Qui l'aurait cru ? Que Draco Malfoy, le célèbre courreur de jupons, préfèrait le froid naturel à la chaleur d'un corps en hivers ? Il y avait de quoi rire. Et pourtant, c'était la strcite vérité. Et d'où lui venait ce sentiment ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il était là et l'apaissait, c'était tout. Et c'était bien ainsi.

-Encore encore en train décrire ?

Blaise. Sa phrase fétiche, fallait-il croire. Le serpentard blond ne sourpira même pas, il se contenta de lever ses yeux aux ciels.

-Je ne te comprends vraiment plus, Drake ! Depuis une semaine tu n'as couché avec personne. Tu fais abstinence pour _ton Harry _?

_-... ._

Le brun sourit et, profitant qu'il soit alongé, s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

-Non, c'est autre chose. Tu ne veux pas me dire quoi ? Si c'est parce que tu me veux alors saches que...

-Blaise, laisse tomber. Je ne veux coucher avec personne en ce moment, mais ce n'est surtout pas à cause de Potter ! Lui, je le laisse mijoter.

_Surtout qu'il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis que nous nous sommes vu la dernière fois ! A croire qu'il m'évite..._

-Oh oh...

Plongeant ses yeux bleus turquoise dans ceux gris acier de Draco, Blaise passa ses mains dans ses fons cheveux et se rapporcha de lui.

-Mais moi je peux te redonner cette envie...

Une lueure de désire s'alluma effectivement dans les yeux du blond lorsqu'il prononça ses mots. Mon dieu ce qu'il pouvait être sexy, Blaise, tout de même. Soudainement exité, Draco se releva un peu pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celles de Blaise. Mais, comme toujours, ce dernier détourna son visage. A la place, Draco embrassa donc... une enveloppe.

-Elle est arrivé pour toi il y a trois minutes. Je parierais ma queue que c'est ton Môssieur l'Anonyme !

Le serpentard s'assit sur le bord du canapé, Blaise le laissa faire, s'en allant vers un de ses nombreux amants qu'il venait de croiser, et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il reconnu aussitôt la belle écriture noir de M.D.R.

_Cher Draco,_

_Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ? As-tu commencé à apprivoisé le lion ? Ou comptes-tu t'attaquer à lui à la fin de l'année scolaire, peut-être ?_

_Je ne te demande pas si tu as au moins décidé de le séduir ou non, je connais déjà la réponse. Et je la connaissait bien avant de t'envoyer ma première lettre. _

_Si ton problème c'est un manque d'information, saches que je suis ouvert à toutes questions. Donnes ta lettre à mon hibou, il sera où me trouver. Pas la peine de le pister, j'ai déjà pris toutes les précotions nécessaire pour ne pas être découvert. _

_Bonnes fêtes,_

_M.D.R_

Cette fois Draco soupira et retomba en arrière, glissant légèrement, ses genoux tapant dans la table basse. La lettre possée sur sa figure, il ferma ses yeux et réfléchit quelques instants. Il était fatigué de courrir après tout se qu'il bougeait. Bon, d'accord, il voulait des défis à surmonter mais, là, en hivers, il se sentait lassé. Pourtant son correspondant anonyme avait raison, il devait s'y prendre le plus tôt, pas à la fin de l'année, lorsqu'ils quitteraient Poudlard. Oh, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il metterait sept mois pour conquerrir Potter, mais quand même. Celui-ci commençait à l'oublier et oublier par concéquence sa proposition ! Il fallait qu'il passe à la vitesse supérieur, et vite.

Draco sourit, un sourire pervers. Il devait effacé toutes ses pensées précédentes et sa paresse hivernal, et agir maintenant. Réveiller pleinement son appétit de pervers invétéré.

-Alors ? Que te disais Mister Mistère ? Demanda Blaise, de retour.

Draco sourit de plus belle, se leva, et avec une tape sur le cul de son compagnon de chambre, lui dit :

-Et c'est repartit !

* * *

_(Le lendemain matin)_

-Alors ? Qui peux me répondre ? Monsieur Potter, peut-être ?

-Euh... pardon ? Vous pourriez répété la question s'il vous plaît ?

-Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas parce que vous savez déjà le programme et que vous avez déjà vos ASPICs, que vous avez l'autorisation de ne pas écouté les cours qui vous sont donnés !

Mac Gonagall. Toujours la même. Elle ne changera jamais cette femme : sec, stricte, et pourtant... amusante. Elle avait participé à la guerre elle aussi, elle savait ce qu'il avait enduré, mais, même si Dumbledore avait demandé aux professeurs de laisser Harry en paix pour quelques temps, elle continuait faire ses cours comme si rien ne c'était passé. Pour sauver les apparences, certainement.

Fatigué, Harry posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur son bureau. Dans une semaine, ils seraient en vacances. Et, pour sa dernière année à Poudlard, il avait demandé à les passer ici, dans sa véritable maison. Ron et Hermione avaient voulu rester eux aussi mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les Weasley avaient la possibilité de s'offrir un voyage pour noël. Et Hermione avait été, tout comme Harry, invitée. Le brun l'avait poussé à accepter, trouvant que cette occasion de enfin révéler ces sentiments à Ron était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Des vacances de sport d'hivers (sorcier bien entendu) sur les pistes enneigées des Alpes, en France. Une semaine. Harry revoyait encore le visage de Mrs Weasley, réssuilant de larmes de joie. Apparemment,elle les avait attendu ses instants de repot avec son mari et ses enfants.

-Harry ?

-Mmh, grogna Harry, agacé d'être ainsi tiré de ses pensées.

-On doit aller en cours de sortilège.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Harry ramassa ses affaires et sortit avec les autres de la salle de Métamorphose, croissant avec amusement le regard compatissant de son professeur.

-Dit, tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir rester ici la semaine prochaine ? Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ?

-Non, t'inquiète 'Mione.

-C'est vrai, tu restes ici pendant les vacances, Potter ?

Ouh, cette voix là, elle semblait revenir de loin. Se retournant, Harry croisa le regard de sa Némésis. Le serpentard blond souriait.

-Oui, Malfoy, répondit-il.

-Mmh, intéressant à savoir.

Son regard et son sourire se firent des plus appréciateurs avec ses mots.

Harry en fut troublé, mais n'en laissa rien paraître, prévérant fuir vesr son prochain cours avec ses amis.

Encore une heure d'ennuie pur et profond. Mais quand est-ce que les professeurs changeront-ils un peu leur façon de faire leurs cours ?

Pff, la seule chose qui pouvait distraire Harry dans ce cours, était le crayon-minipote de sa voisine. Un crayon rose, surmonté d'une petite créatures magiques de la même couleur, qui s'amusait à sauter sur la feuille de sa propriétaire pour corriger ses fautes. Ou le regard de Malfoy. Oui, il l'avait bien remarqué, depuis le début de l'heure, ou plutôt depuis la fin de l'heure précédente, le serpentard blond ne le quittait plus des yeux. Son regard insistant pesait sur le visage d'Harry, qui s'efforçait de rester impassible. Ce qui lui était de plus en plus difficile vu que Malfoy était placé juste en face de lui. Merci les salles de métamorphose pour avoir une disposition si particulière : deux estrades de bureaux face à face, le bureau directionale étant placé quasiment au centre de l'espace que sépérait ces deux-ci.

Il changea de position, posant sa main sur son coude. De l'autre, il étouffa un baillement.

-Voilà, c'est bien monsieur Finnigan ! Continuez ! Mais rappelez-vous bien, il faut tenir sa baguette légèrement inclinée et...

Mais il allait arrêter, oui ? Même en se concentrant sur le cours, Harry sentait toujours le regard de Malfoy. A bout de patience, le survivant le regarda. Grossière erreur, sa réaction plus énormément à Draco. Et, s'assurant qu'Harry le regardait bien, même si c'était d'une colère retenue, il articula silencieusement quelques mots.

Harry plissa des yeux pour bien voir ses lèvres et leurs mouvements, sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Pourtant, il insistait bien. Mais la seule chose que le brun visualisait, c'était ses douces lèvres rosées qui... un instant, depuis quand Malfoy avait-il de _douce lèvre rosées _?

Rougissant, Harry coupa leur contact visuel. Et, jusqu'à la fin de cours, ne fixa que la fenêtre, de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

-Merde, j'ai perdu mon foulard !

-Harry ! S'écria Hermione, complètement chagrinée, ton foulard ! Oh non, je l'avais choisis exprès pour toi!

-Ca va, ca va Hermione ! Je vais le retrouver, il ne dois pas être bien loin ! Je retourne dans la salle de Métamorphose, ne m'attendez pas, aller manger.

Ron acquiesça et pris le bras d'Hermione, qui le suivit à contre-coeur.

A pas rapides, Harry fit demi-tour et s'en retourna d'où ils étaient venus. Arrivé dans le couloir de métamorphose, il se figea. Malfoy était là. Et le tissu blanc qu'il avait autour de son cou n'était certainement pas le sien. Reprenant sa marche, Harry se rapprocha de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur il tendit sa main.

-Rends-moi ça, Malfoy.

-Mnon, je l'aime bien cette écharpe... surtout qu'il y a ton odeur dessus, ajouta le serpentard en passant l'étoffe devant son nez.

Ses yeux gris resortir avec le blanc écarlate du tissu. Et avec ses cheveux blonc, presque blanc euh aussi, Harry aurait juré avoir devant lui un dieu de l'hivers : glacial mais beau à se damner. Avalant difficilement sa salive, Harry reprit :

-C'est pour cela que c'est mon écharpe. Et j'y tiens beaucoup, Malfoy. ALors rends-la moi.

-Un cadeau d'une admiratrice ?

-D'une amie.

-Oh. Je n'ai pas envie de te la rendre mais je vais le faire quand même... quand tu auras répondu à ma question.

-Laquelle ?

-Celle que je t'ai déjà posé, fit Draco, souriant de plus belle.

Le gryffondor réfléchit un instant puis se souvint.

-Si tu veux vraiment que l'on soit amis, Malfoy, tu vas commencé par mieux te comporter avec moi et me rendre mon écharpe !

Se désadossant du mur, Draco se redressa face à lui et répondit :

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais être _rien que _ton ami, Harry.

-Et ça recommence ! Comment ça ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit ?

Profitant que Draco soit occupé à le regarder et lui parler, Harry lui subtilisa son bien et commença à marcher dans le couloir, deserté par tous élèves.

-J'ai dit ça dans l'unique but de ne pas te choqué. Rappelles-toi, fit sournoisement le blond en lui emboittant le pas.

-Oh oui, tes 'raisons'. Et quelles ont-elles alors ?

-C'est simple Potter. Je te veux. Parce que je t'aime.

Harry se stoppa net. Ses oreilles lui jouaient encore des tours car il avait cru entendre que... QUOI ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendus, Potter. Je t'aime. Et comme je suppose que te demander d'être mon amant comme ça tout de suite, sans en plus t'avoir séduit comme il se le doit auparavant, serait malplacé et trop pour toi, je te demande la permission d'être ton ami.

Malfoy... l'aimait ? Non, c'était n'importe quoi. Il devait se foutre de lui. Pourtant ses yeux paraissaient sincère, et il ne semblait pas mentir... et il y avait aussi... mais NON ! C'était un Malfoy et les Malfoy son vil, pervers et avide de pouvoir. Secouant fortement sa tête, Harry répondit :

-Non ! De toute façon tu te fou de moi. Je connais ta réputation, Malfoy, tu couches avec tout ce qu'il bouge !

_Touché._

-Sauf depuis deux semaines. Je n'ai pas eu de rapport depuis deux longues semaines. Une abstinence que je prends très bien, car c'est pour toi que je la fais.

Harry lui lança un regard de travers.

-Tu te crois drôle ? J'en ai marre des mensonges et...

-Je ne mens pas.

-Ouais, c'est ça, c'est ça.

Ils atteignirent des marches. Passant sa main sur la rempe, Harry les descendit. En bas c'était le Hall et déjà ils pouvaient entendre le bruit des couverts et des couversations de la grande salle.

-Et je vais te le prouver, continua Malfoy, pas découragé pour un sou.

-Je n'attends que ça ! Ironisa le brun.

_Merde je le perds là ! Malfy réagit, réagit ! _

Brusquement, Draco courut aux devants de Harry et le fixa dans les yeux, le forçant à s'arrêter pour l'écouté.

-Très bien, si tu ne veux pas être mon ami, et que tu ne veux pas me croire, je vais agir différemment, Harry.

Harry trasaillit à l'entente de son prénom. D'habitude, enfin, les deux ou trois fois ou Malfoy l'avait appelé ainsi, il n'y prenait presque pas garde, mais là sa voix avait une connotation particulière... sensuelle, peut-être.

-Fais donc, Malfoy, dit-il lassement. Maintenant laisse moi passer, j'ai faim.

Le prince des serpentards s'écarta juste un minimum pour le laisser passer et souffla à son oreille :

-Bientôt, tu ne serras plus vierge, Potter. Comptes sur moi, amour.

* * *

Eclaté. Il allait éclaté. D'abord ses derniers mots (quand il serait qui avait révélé sa vie privé à Malfoy il tuerait sur le champs cette personne), puis ses discrètes caresses et propositions, et maintenant ses billets doux en cours de potion ! Trop c'était trop! Et son regard, il n'avait donc rien à d'autre à faire (une potion à préparer par exemple) que de le matter sans arrêt ?

-Monsieur Potter, je sais tès bien que Monsieur Malfoy est d'une '_exquise beauté' _mais cela ne dois pas vous autorisez à délaisser votre potion qui, comme tout le monde s'en ai rendu compte, à bouillit trop longtemps.

Rogue avait raison, une fumée malodorante et d'une horrible couleur marron-kaki voletait au-dessus de sa tête.

-Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, veuillez réparer vos bêtises, Potter.

Complètement irrité, Harry rangea fit disparaitre sa potion avec sa baguette magique, puis rangea ses affaires et sortit le plus rapidemment possible de la salle avant que son professeur ne le remarque et lui donne une heure de colle. En passant devant le bureau de Malfoy il lui lança un regard noir. Le prince, absolument pas dérangé, un air innocent peignant son visage, lui prit sa main et, discrètement, y introduisit un autre billet.

Une fois sortit des cachots, Harry laissa explosé sa rage, jetant son sac contre le mur le plus proche. Celle-ci passé, il prit le papier que Malfoy lui avait donné et, après avoir tout d'abord pensé à le brûler, l'ouvrit, une pointe de curiosité (d'où venait-elle celle-là ?) apparessant dans son esprit.

_Ce soir, dans la grande salle, 0h30. _

_Viens, s'il te plait,_

_Draco. _

_**A suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre 5 La patience est Part 2

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! XO ! Ils m'ont fait très plaisir, comme d'habitude ! **

**Bonne année, bonne santé, pleine de Bisho et de Yaoi pour vous tous et...**

**bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : La patience est une vertu - Part 2**

-Et MERDE !

La porte du dortoire claqua avec violence.

-Oh voyons, calmes-toi, mon chou, dit Blaise.

-Que je me calme ! J'ai pourtant été poli ! Deux heures, j'ai attendu deux heures ! Deux heures ! Et il n'est pas venu ! Hurla le prince des serpentards.

Fou de rage et, il devait bien l'avouer, de déception, Draco donna un grand coup de pied dans la malle au pied de son lit.

-La patience est une vertu... , continua calmement Blaise, occupé à s'amuser avec sa pensine.

Assis au milieu de son lit en position indienne, le recipient au liquide argenté sur les genous, Blaise agitait rêveusement sa baguette.

Draco le regarda et se calma un peu. Le serpentard brun était tout simplement irrésistible quand il avait ce petit air absent sur le visage. Mais lorsqu'il se rapprocha de lui, Blaise sursauta et jeta son oreiller sur sa pensine.

-Et la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! S'exclama-t-il.

Vexé, Malfoy junior fit demi-tour et s'assit sur son lit. Réfléchir... il lui fallait réfléchir. Bien, il avait un plan... mais encore fallait-il que cet abrutit de Gryffondor veuille bien le rejoindre le soir dans la Grande salle ! Et il ne pouvait pas le forcer. Si il voulait coucher avec Potter, il se devait de gagner sa confiance et... avoir de la patience. Comme Blaise lui suggérait.

-Réitaire ta demande. Encore, encore et encore... et il viendra. Il craquera, fit Blaise avec un sourire sournois.

Tout en parlant, le brun se déshabillait sans pudeur sous les yeux de Draco.

-Ca marche à tous les coups...

-C'est un peu comme ça que tu m'as eu. Putain, Blaise, tu sais que tu es beau comme un dieu ? Dit Draco, les yeux aussi ouverts que possible pour profiter au maximum du spectacle que lui offrait Blaise.

Lentement et, Draco l'aurait parier, aussi sensuellement que possible, le brun enleva son pantalon, le laissant découvrir encore une fois ses superbes et longues jambes hâlées. Vêtu de son simple boxer, rouge aujourd'hui, il se tourna ensuite vers lui et, en un clin d'oeil, dit :

-Oui, je sais. Mais tu n'es pas mal aussi... .

Ca y était, cet abrutit de Blaise l'avait exité. Deux semaines sans sexe et voilà le résultat ! Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco se leva et fit quelque pas vers lui.

-Oh non, pas ce soir ! Tu as un pari à tenir et moi une douche à prendre !

Et sur ces mots, il sortit, direction la salle de bain.

Frustré qu'on le laisse ainsi tombé, Draco sortit de sa chambre. Il devait voir quelqu'un, n'importe qui, juste pour se soulager, juste pour calmer sa colère, juste pour oublier Potter... .

* * *

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Comme elles se mêlaient à l'eau chaude qui sortait des pommes des douches au-dessus de sa tête, on pouvait à peine les distinguer. Mais elles étaient bien là, ses yeux rougis en attestaient. Une main contre la paroi carrelé de sa douche, l'autre enserrant son sexe, Blaise ne bougeait plus. Ses cheveux détâchés formaient un mince voile noir sur ses épaules, et sa peau rougissait à cause de la chaleur, trop élevé, et qui ne faisait qu'augmenté. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans les douches communes, il avait fermé la porte à clé et allumé toutes les douches. La salle ressemblait à présent à un sauna géant.

Encore quelques minutes et il ne pourrait plus respirer, la vapeur étant trop dense. Et, depuis tout petit, le serpentard avait toujours été très asthmatique.

Mais il s'en fichait et n'y pouvait rien, _il _lui manquait trop.

Et il _l'_aimait de trop.

Et...

Brusquement, Blaise lâcha son membre malmené pour frapper violemment le mur. Le choc fut si important que sa main se retrouva ensanglantée.

Il referma sa machoîre, grinçant des dents. Sa colère était de retour. Noire, puissante, inébranlable.

-Salaud, siffla-t-il.

Sa chaleur... jamais il ne retrouverait cette chaleur. Que se soit par ce sauna, par ses inombrables amants ou par d'autres artifices magiques. Il avait beau essayer encore, encore et encore, rien n'y faisait. Et ses suicides... il n'arrivait jamais à aller jusqu'au bout.

Jamais plus _il _ne l'attendrait le soir, assis dans son fauteuil de cuir noir, près à le serré dans ses bras protecteurs... jamais plus... l'embrassé amoureusement, lui murmurer des mots doux, lui chanter sa chanson préféré, lui faire l'amour... jamais plus.

-SALAUD !

* * *

_Harry, _

_Je te conjure de lire cette lettre jusqu'au bout avant de la jetée ou de la brûler,_

-Oh, tu fais dans la dentelle maintenant, Draco ?

-La ferme, David.

Nu, allongé sur un lit, les mains posées sur son parchemin, lui-même posé sur les fesses du prénommé David, serpentard de sixième année, Draco recommençait, pour la troisième fois en moins de deux jours, une lettre pour sa némésis. Hier, malgrès ses billets doux et ses deux longues lettres pleines de bons sentiments, Harry n'était pas, encore une fois, venu au rendez-vous fixé. Depuis, le serpentard blond désespérait. Cette tentative était sa dernière. Au diable Blasie et son foutu pari ! Si il devait coucher avec cette... cette Cécile Solmachin-chose et bien soit, il le ferait !

Draco caressa pensivement les douces fesses de son amant. Puis, retrempant sa plume dans l'encrier, il continua à écrire :

_tout ce que je vais te dire est la pure vérité, crois-moi. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Et ce depuis notre première année à Poudlard._

_Mon coeur s'enflamme quand je te vois, _

_Mes yeux se troublent dès que je t'apperçois,_

_Ma tête ne me réponds plus et_

_Je me sens déperrir._

-David, hôte tes mains de là, tu m'empêches d'écrire !

_Un sentiment, comme celui qui me prends là, maintenant, alors que je t'écris, qui me brûle, me consumme tous les jours petit à petit. _

_Je suis agité..._

-Agité ? Oui, en effet, tu aimes ça ! Le coupa David en se retournant pour lire les mots de Draco. Mon dieu, Drake, sera-t-il au moins que tu as écrit cette lettre juste après m'avoir baisé ?

-Reste polis, David. Et laisses-moi finir !

-Oh oui, bien sûr, vas-y, je t'en pris !

Avec un soupir lasse, le prince des serpentard reprit sa lecture.

Au moment où sa plume efflerait de nouveau le parchemin, il eu un minuscul sourire et ses yeux se troublèrent...

* * *

_...c'est pour cela que je te demande, une dernière fois (et je te supplie à genou!), de venir me rejoindre ce soir, dans la Grande salle, à Oh30. Je t'y attendrais toute la nuit,_

_affectueusement, _

_Draco._

Pour être ridicul, ça tournait vraiment au ridicul ! Harry n'en avait pas parlé à ses amis, trouvant cette mascarade de plus en plus grotesque et, d'un certain côté, honteuse; et il ne le ferai pas encore cette fois !Mais...

Le survivant releva la tête vers sa némésis, qui écoutait attentivement le professeur Mac Gonagall faire son cours de Métamorphose. Pendant un instant il le dévisagea. "_Mes yeux se troublent... "_. (FLASH BACK). _Harry détailla également son visage : sa peau blanche, ses lèvres rosé et ses yeux gris. Yeux qui lui paraissaient étranges : c'était comme si un voile était passé devant eux… _. (FIN FLASH BACK).

Ses mains tremblèrent. Pourquoi Malfoy voulait-il le voir ? Pour réitéré sa demande ? Ou pour... autre chose ? Qu'espérais-t-il de lui ? Bon sang, il lui avait déjà fait ses remerciements, non ?

A bout de nerf, et surtout trop fatigué pour continuer à se poser toutes ces questions à ni queue ni tête, Harry se décida. Malfoy voulait le voir ? Très bien, il le verrait.

* * *

A minuit les grands et sombres couloirs de Poudlard étaient complètements désertés. Le vent grondaient doucement en les traversant. Au loin, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Sûrement Peave qui faisait des bêtises, pensa Harry. Eclairé par la seule lueur de sa baguette magique et protégé par sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry avançait silencieusement. Encore quelques escaliers et quelques couloirs et il arriverait dans le grand hall.

Plus il avançait et plus cette idée, d'aller le rejoindre, lui paraissait tout simplement stupide. Quoique, au moins, elle aurait l'intérêt de mettre les choses au claire. Lui et... Malfoy ? Harry n'avait absolument rien contre l'homosexualité. D'ailleurs, plusieurs fois auparavant, il avait déjà remit son choix sexuelle en question, ses conquêtes amoureuses avec le sexe opposé n'étant pas convaincantes et toujours sans issues. Mais il ne savait... un homme ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Une femme ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Il n'était pas bisexuelle, son choix était juste... indéterminé. Aimer quelqu'un n'avait pas été dans ses priorités ses derniers temps. Il n'avait même pas penser à sa vie après la guerre, étant persuadé de sa mort.

Malfoy était pas mal dans son genre, c'était vrai mais son attitude était étrange depuis ses derniers jours, c'était louche. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, ce comportement, cette gentillesse, cette attirance, avait commencé bien avant...

Harry fronça des sourcils. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs reparlé, il l'avait remercié, et ça avait été court mais... cet évènement restait quand même un point noir dans son esprit.

(FLASH BACK)

_-HARRY ! HARRY LEVES-TOI !_

_Ron ? Qui cris ? Qu'il arrête... un mal de crâne horrible. Il ouvre les yeux. Sa jambe droite lui fait mal, horriblement mal. Cassée, peut-être. Son bras aussi est amochés... des pas, quelqu'un se rapproche... il grogne de douleur... sa baguette, il lui faut sa baguette avant que... il se rapproche encore, il boite, lui aussi est mal en point... où est cette bon-sang de baguette magique ? Il tâtonne, rien... et ses lunettes qui sont cassés ! Saleté de trucs, il n'y voit rien, tout est flou, du feu, du souffre, des flashs de lumières rouges et verts, de la terre; marron, noir, rouge, tout se mélange... du sang coule sur son visage... il a mal... il se rapproche toujours plus et, lui, est armé... il entend même sa respiration, pareil au sifflement d'un serpent... _

_-HARRY ! _

_...arrêter de crier... il n'a plus sa baguette, bon, alors, son épée ! Où est-elle son... ? Il est là ! Au-dessus de lui ! Il lève sa baguette et ouvre péniblement la bouche pour inspirer... il est presque mort, un mort-vivant sur le point de s'écrouler... mais il va l'avoir, le survivant va mourir lui aussi, comme il était prédit..._

_-HARRY, NON ! _

_-A...va..d..._

_-ADVADA KEDAVRA ! _

_Un corps l'écrase, il hurle de douleur. Et, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience il aperçoit une deuxième personne, penchée, elle, au-dessus de lui... et des yeux gris clairs qui le scrutent, inquiets... en larmes... _

(FIN FLASH BACK)

Harry secoue sa tête, pour sortir de ses souvenirs.

Ron a les yeux marrons. Et tous ses amis et membres de l'Ordre lui avaient certifiés qu'ils n'étaient pas présent lors de la mort de Voldemort. Ils étaient plus loin, au combat, ou dans les tentes de secours montées pour les blessés à l'extérieur de la ville. C'est ainsi qu'il avait déduit que Malfoy l'avait sauvé. Cet imbécile prétentieux et égocentrique...

Arrivé devant la Grande salle, Harry marqua une pause et prit une grande inspiration. Même si il n'apercevait aucune lumière, il savait qu'il était là. Il sentait sa présence. Il l'avait toujours sentit.

En entrant dans la Grande salle, la première chose qu'il fit, automatiquement, ce fut de lever la tête vers le ciel magique. Il l'avait vu la nuit, étoilé, que deux ou trois fois depuis sa scolarité. Un grand dommage, car il était si beau ! Aucun nuage ne l'obstruait, ses étoiles brillaient de milles feux et sa lune était à son premier quart.

Cette lumière quasi-naturelle éclairait légèrement toute la salle. On y voyait assez claire pour distinguer à peu près les quatre grandes tables ainsi que celle des professeurs, plus écartée, dans la pénombre, et, devant elle, une fine silhouette, immobile.

-Tu es venu, dit une voix calme.

Harry tressaillit. Malfoy était bien là. Il s'arrêta de marcher et répondit :

-Oui. Mais pour la première et la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas que tu continus à m'harceler, et je veux que ce soit claire...

-C'est claire.

Le serpentard fit quelque pas et se rapprocha de lui. Harry put alors voir son visage, impassible, et ses yeux, brillants.

-Mais c'est impossible.

Harry sursauta. C'était la meilleure ça ! Il venait de le repousser, encore une fois, et lui persistait !

-Qu... quoi ?

-Je t'ai dit que c'était impossible. J'essaye, Harry, mais je n'arrive pas à t'oublier.

Harry avala sa salive et se passa une main sur le visage. Bon sang, fallait-il le tuer lui aussi pour qu'il est ENFIN la paix ?

Son geste l'amusa. Le pousser à bout, tout en restant doux et impassible, voilà son but. Qu'il en vienne à la baguette si il voulait, Draco était bien décidé à le piégé dans son filet ce soir. Sinon, il laisserait tomber.

Doucement, il se rapprochait encore. Lui ne le voyait pas, ses mains cachant son visage. Mais quand il fut trop proche, Harry réagit, retirant vivement ses mains, et Draco s'arrêta. _Et merde ! _

-Bien que je ne crois absolument pas que tu sois intéressé par moi, je vais te le dire franchement, Draco, _je ne t'aime pas et je ne suis pas intéressé par toi!_

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être intéressé par moi. Et puis, moi aussi je dois te le dire franchement, ou plutôt te le répéter, je ne peux pas t'oublier, ça m'est impossible.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Draco répliqua par un doux sourire. Harry fondit un peu.

-Ecoute, je sais bien que tu m'as sauvé la vie, et je t'ai remercié, même si ce n'était pas dans mes attentions...

Draco fronça des sourcils, _ce n'était pas dans ses intentions ? _Mais de quoi ?

-...mais maintenant j'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille. Je voudrais que _tout le monde_ me laisse tranquille à vrai dire, c'est trop demandé ?

Il commençait à sérieusement s'énerver, il le savait. Parler comme ça, à cœur ouvert à Malfoy n'était pas une bonne idée ! Mais maintenant qu'il était lancé...

-Je n'ai jamais voulu perdre mes parents, je n'ai jamais voulu être connu, je n'ai jamais voulu de cette cicatrice au front, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir l'élu, je n'ai jamais voulu me battre pour tuer Voldemort ! Je n'ai ja...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ses mots, Draco blanchissait, sans s'en rendre compte. Ses souvenirs, tout comme ceux d'Harry précédemment, lui revenaient en mémoire. Sa mère qui criait de douleur alors qu'elle venait de recevoir un sort en pleine poitrine... son père à ses genoux qui le suppliait de le laisser en vie... Voldemort se dirigeant vers Harry pour le tuer... Harry, écroulé au sol, à demi-conscient, sans protection...

Le gryffondor, surpris et étonné que les yeux de sa Némésis se soient encore troublés, arrêta de parler.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue pâle alors que le serpentard le regardait.

-Draco... ?

Deux mains, douces mais glacées, attrapèrent son cou et deux lèvres, rougis et à demi-ouvertes, l'embrassèrent tendrement.

Etonné, Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts. Malfoy... l'embrassait ? Non il devait rêvé, ce n'était pas possible, ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas être vrai... . Et pourtant ses lèvres continuaient de le caresser, descendant doucement dans son cou, lui procurant une douceur et une tendresse inattendue. Et ses mains, fines, qui le faisait trembler... que lui arrivait-il ?

-Dra... Draco je...

Le serpentard s'arrêta un instant, relevant son visage au niveau du sien. Lorsque leur yeux se croisèrent, aucun ne dirent mots. Pendant quelques secondes ils se scrutèrent. On dit souvent que l'âme d'une personne se trouve dans ses yeux. Et bien, ils admiraient chacun leur âme, dans le silence presque écoutable de la salle. Puis, d'un même geste, tous deux se penchèrent l'un vers et l'autre et, plus passionnément cette fois, s'embrassèrent. De sa langue, Draco se fraya un passage dans la bouche de sa Némésis pour approfondir leur baiser. Harry se laissa faire. Sa langue était toutes aussi douces que ses caresses. Elle enveloppait avec possession et protection la sienne. Le visage penché en arrière, à cause de la plus grande taille du serpentard, Harry sentait même ses mèches blondes lui effleurer les joues. Se fut certainement se contact, un peu chatouilleux, qui le réveillât. Brusquement, Harry s'écarta de Draco et mis une de ses mains devant lui, comme pour le dissuader d'approcher plus.

Le blond aussi fut éveiller par ce contact. Que lui était-il arriver ? Il avait embrasser Potter, c'était bien mais...

-Je.. je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais...

Quoi ? Draco le regarda, subjugué. Harry était en train de s'excuser d'avoir répondu à son baiser, alors que c'était lui qui avait commencé ?

-... écoute, je vais régler le problème. Si je te dis que je veux bien être ton ami, tu arrêteras de me harceler ?

-Qu... ? Balbutia Draco, pas encore remit du choc.

-Réponds-moi, Malfoy ! Continua le gryffondor, paniqué. Tu ne m'harcèlera plus ?

-N... non.

-Très bien !

Et sur ces deux mots, le brun s'en fut en courant.

* * *

Il avait réussit... et il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire ! Bon, ils s'étaient proclamés amis, mais c'était un bon début ! Et si on comptait qu'il avait répondu à son baiser, Draco pouvait doublé ses chances de réussir son pari mais... mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se réjouir ? Pourquoi restait-il impassible?

Draco s'appuya dos au mur, les mains posées à plat contre celui-ci, à côté de son lit.

Il avait aimé se baiser. Ses baisers. De tout son cœur. Et il en voulait d'autres, à présent. Voilà, ce qui le perturbait. En temps normal il ne fermait pas ses yeux, il ne prenait pas la peine même d'embrasser tendrement la personne avant d'atteindre la profondeur de l'échange. Il ne caressait pas. Ou alors, il le faisait instinctivement. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait là ? Pourquoi avait-il fait toutes ses choses à Potter ? Etait-ce pour lui, pour satisfaire un de ses désirs refoulés (il avait toujours trouvé les lèvres de ce dernier appétissantes) ou était-ce pour autre chose ?

Il se laissa glissé contre le mur et plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes pour les masser.

La porte du dortoir grinça, il n'y fit pas attention.

-_Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas..., _se répéta-t-il.

Une bouche sourit, il n'y fit pas attention.

-_Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas... ._

A suivre...

* * *

**Note de l'auteuse** : Sorry pour les fautes, chui à la recherche d'un bétalectrice, j'ai pas le temps de me relire -.-" à chaque fois !J'espère que ça vous a plu ! lol ! Je sais, chui sadique...


	6. Chapitre 6 N'ai pas peur de moi

**Mot de l'auteuse** : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ils m'ont fait très plaisir, comme toujours XO ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : N'ai pas peur de moi **

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué, puis replongea sa tête dans sa malle. Derrière lui Ron, assis sur son lit, le regardait balancer ses affaires dans tout le dortoir.

-Harry ? Tu sais, ça me dérange pas que tu t'énerves comme ça sur tes fringues mais j'aimerais que tu les range après parce que je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer aux autres ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens très bien que la dernière fois Seamus a insinué que j'avais fait monter Hermione dans notre dortoir et que...

Le rouquin fit une grimace. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait reporté son attention sur un bout de tissu sur son lit. De sa baguette magique il l'attira à lui et... soupira une nouvelle fois en reconnaissant une de ses chaussettes.

-Mais où est-ce que j'ai bien pu le mettre ? Se demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Harry, Ron, qu'est-ce que vous... faites ?

Hermione venait de pénétrer dans le dortoir, Pattenrond dans ses bras. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en se rendant compte du bazar qu'avait provoqué son ami.

-Harry fait un peu de rangement, répondit calmement Ron.

-Non, je cherche mon pantalon.

-Mais il est là Harry, fit son amie, de plus en plus étonnée, en lui montrant le dessus de son lit.

Le jeune homme brun allait répliquer mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas avouer à Hermione que ce n'était pas le pantalon qu'elle lui avait offert qu'il voulait mais un autre, plus large, qu'il avait gardé en cachette. Pourquoi voulait-il le porter ? C'était simple, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à cause de cela : vraisemblablement Malfoy était attiré par lui mais il avait mis les choses au clair en lui disant qu'ils ne seraient _que _des amis. Il ne voulait pas provoquer le diable en continuant à porter des pantalons aussi serrés que ceux qui lui avait acheté Hermione.

-Ah. Merci, finit-il par répondre, sobrement.

Hermione leva ses yeux au ciel et leur demanda:

-Vous venez manger ?

Lorsque Harry fut enfin habillé, ils sortirent tous du dortoir et prirent le chemin de la Grande salle. Bien qu'Harry était sûr que Draco le chercherait dès le matin, et qu'il le verrait certainement dans la Grande salle à prendre son petit déjeuner, il priait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas le croiser. Bien sûr, il le verrait forcément l'après-midi lors de leur cours en commun de botanique, mais d'ici là il ne voulait pas le voir. Que lui dirait-il ? _Que dirait-il _? Et surtout, quel mensonge Harry pourrait-il bien inventer pour ses amis quand il devra les quitter pour lui parler ? Car Harry ne voulait pas leur avouer que lui et Malfoy étaient devenus amis. Surtout que le terme d'_amis_ ne correspondait pas trop à leur relation. A bien y réfléchir, aucun mot ne correspondait à leur relation !

Les craintes d'Harry s'appaisèrent quand ils eurent finit de manger: Malfoy n'était pas venu au petit déjeuner. Le survivant ne le verrait donc pas pendant les autres heures de la matinée.

* * *

Tête baissée entre ses bras croisés ("Votre position préférée", avait déclaré son professeur d'astrologie) Harry sommeillait. Il avait déjà finit son exercice, avant même Hermione, et s'ennuyait ferme.

Peut-être que si Malfoy était là je m'amuserais un peu plus, pensa-t-il.

Malfoy ?

Harry releva sa tête brusquement. Venait-il réellement de penser que le serpentard lui manquait ? Non, non... il avait dû s'endormir.

-Hey, psit ! Harry !

Le gryffondor dévisagea le poufsouffle qui l'appelait. Celui-ci sourit quand il vit qu'il avait attiré son attention. Jetant un regard furtif à leur professeur tourné vers le tableau, il lui envoya un petit avion en papier.

Harry leva sa main et l'attrapa. Puis il le déplia et découvrit un mot à son attention :

_Pour Harry Potter._

_Prends garde Potter, Malfoy est un être vil, mesquin et pervers ! Presque tout Poudlard est passé dans son lit. Alors si tu ne veux pas te faire avoir, prends tes distances avec lui ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il t'avait dans son collimateur... _

Le mot n'était pas signé. Harry déchira le coin d'un de ses parchemins et prit sa plume. Il y coucha ces mots : "_Sais-tu qui m'envoie cette note ?_" et le fit ensuite voleter jusqu'au poufsouffle. Le garçon chopa le mot, le lut, et répondit négativement de la tête.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cette note ? Et surtout, comment cette personne était-elle au courant que lui et Malfoy se parlaient ?

Le survivant devint soudainement rouge. Les aurait-on surpris hier soir ?

-Harry, ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout rouge !

-C'est... c'est rien, j'ai chaud.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, inquiets.

-Heu... Harry, on est en hiver ! Il fait froid ! S'exclama Ron.

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et commença à ranger ses affaires: la cloche venait de sonner.

-Tu sais, on s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi Hermione et moi. Tu agis bizarrement ces derniers temps... et on se disait que...

-Non Ron, partez en vacances. Je ne veux pas vous gâcher votre noël. Et je vais très bien, le coupa Harry.

-Mais tu sais, ca ne nous dérange pas de...

-Merci Hermione, c'est très gentil de votre part mais j'aimerais rester seul, pour une fois.

Ron et Hermione découragés et pas rassurés le moins du monde ne dirent plus rien pendant l'heure de cours qui leur restait.

Au déjeuner, leur moral remonta un peu quand ils virent Harry rire à une blague de Seamus.

Puis ils eurent leur cours de botanique et là, sur le chemin des serres, le silence revint. Mais seul Harry savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il allait voir Malfoy et il ne savait toujours pas comment agir et quoi dire si celui-ci lui adressait la parole. Il se demandait même si il devait écouter les conseils de son correspondant anonyme et ignorer totalement Malfoy ou prendre ses jambes à son cou !

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de botanique, il le vit. Tous les serpentards étaient déjà là, debout sur l'un des flans de la grande table couvertes de plantes. Les gryffondors durent se mettrent face à eux, et Harry s'arrangea pour être le plus loin possible du blond. Mais aussi loin qu'il fût, il ne pût, durant tout le cours, éviter son regard. Malgré cela, l'expression qu'affichait Draco était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus neutre. Aucune flamme, aucun clin d'oeil, aucun pétillement n'animait ses yeux. Harry se sentit un peu rassuré et se dit qu'à la pause, à la fin du cours, il devrait peut-être aller lui parler.

Il allait donc prendre les devants malgré les avertissements qu'on lui avait donnés.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent nourrit, étudiés et arrosés leur Potenhorus, le professeur Chourave les laissa partir. Harry, qui avait fait exprès de ralentir son rythme au point d'être traité de tortue par à peu près tous les serpentards et gryffondors de son entourage, dit à ses amis de ne pas les attendre et de sortir prendre l'air. Hermione et Ron obéirent et, sans inquiétude à présent, sortir de la serre.

-Monsieur Potter, dépêchez-vous un peu, voyons !

-Au revoir Professeur.

-Au revoir, Mr Malfoy. Allez Potter !

Harry enroula ses parchemins, ferma son sac, et courut apporter sa plante à Mme Chourave. Elle la prit avec un sourire compatissant (Il en avait marre de leur stupide compassion !) et le laissa sortir.

Harry avait à peine mis un pied dehors, qu'il fut stoppé par une main qui agrippa son bras. En se retournant il vit Malfoy. Il n'aurait pas besoin de lui courir après, en fin de compte.

-Salut, fit ce dernier.

Harry ne répondit pas, étonné. Il avait voulu faire le premier pas et finalement c'était Malfoy qui l'avait fait ! Tout son courage retombait.

-Ah euh... salut.

-On va marcher ?

-Ou... ouais.

Draco le lâcha et ils se mirent tous deux à marcher vers le Lac et la forêt interdite, là où personne ne pourrait les voir.

-Pourquoi venir par ici? Je croyais que tu voulais te vanter de me draguer ? Dit Harry, au bout d'un moment.

Cette phrase était sortit toute seule de sa bouche. Il l'attaquait purement et simplement alors que ce n'était pas son intention mais, cette question, il se la posait vraiment.

Le serpentard ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et répondit :

-Me vanter de te draguer ? Où est-ce que tu es allé chercher ça Potter ?

-Oh, euh... nul part.

Peu convaincu, Draco le dévisagea un instant. Puis, voyant qu'il n'aurait aucun aveu de la part du Gryffondor, il répondit :

-Non, mon intention n'est pas de me vanter de te draguer. Et je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de te draguer. On est ami, et ça peut me suffire pour le moment.

-Ca peut ? Demanda Harry.

Il savait que le sujet des sentiments de Draco était une pente glissante, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sa curiosité était plus forte que lui.

Draco releva une de ses mèches blondes qui lui tombait dans les yeux et dit:

-Je crois qu'il est préférable que je ne te reparle pas de mes sentiments à ton égard. Pour ton bien, je veux dire. Ne va pas croire que ça me dérange, j'ai juste peur de te choquer ou de te déranger quoique...

-Pour ce qui s'est passé hier, je m'excuse encore une fois. J'étais fatigué et je me suis laissé emporter, le coupa Harry, vivement.

Encore une fois, Draco eu du mal à le croire, mais ne dit rien.

Ils atteignirent la lisière de la forêt. Il leur restait encore cinq minutes avant de retourner en cours. Ils longèrent donc la forêt pendant une minute, puis reprirent le chemin de l'école, sans se presser.

-Bien, si nous devons être amis nous devons parler ! fit le serpentard alors qu'ils atteignaient la cours de l'école.

Gêné, Harry s'écarta un peu de lui et répondit :

-Oui, mais je préfère que notre... "amitié" reste secrète.

-Bien sûr, répondit calmement le serpentard.

-On pourrait se voir ce soir et faire une partie de Quidditch ?

-Non ce soir je...

Draco stoppa. Ce soir il avait prévu autre chose. Pourtant, voir Potter le soir et pouvoir jouer au Quidditch avec lui ferait avancer un peu les choses entre eux. De plus il avait la désagréable impression que le gryffondor avait en quelque sorte peur de lui.

-Je proposais ça juste comme ça. C'est pas grave. Bon je vais en cours.

-Non attends ! Que penses-tu de demain soir ? Pour la partie de Quidditch.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants et acquiesça.

-A neuf heures, sur le terrain, ok ? Proposa Draco.

-Très bien. A demain.

Et Harry partit rejoindre ses amis pour leur cours d'histoire de la magie.

Draco le regarda partir et, quand il disparut à l'angle d'un couloir, il soupira profondément. Il avait tenu le coup. Il était resté calme aux côtés du gryffondor. Pourtant, il avait faillit mourir d'envie de lui sauter dessus plus d'une fois ! Heureusement que son père lui avait appris à garder son sang froid. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose pour laquelle il pouvait le remercier.

Sortant de ses pensées et enlevant son masque d'impassibilité, Draco prit la direction des cachots. Là, il croisa un serpentard de sa classe et le stoppa :

-Toi, dans mon lit, tout de suite.

-Hein ? Mais Draco j'ai cours là !

-Tu sèches.

* * *

-Tiens, tiens, tu sors ce soir Drake ?

Draco enfila sa cape et prit son balai.

-Oui.

-Oh, les choses avec Potter avancent bien alors ? Que comptes-tu faire avec ce balai ?

-Jouer au Quidditch. C'est lui qui l'a proposé.

Blaise perdit un peu de son sourire et réajusta son peignoir.

-Ah, alors si c'est lui qui l'a proposé. Tu sais, je crois que je vais finir par t'imposer un délai pour notre pari.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, ça va faire bientôt deux semaines que tu lui cours après et je ne vois pas venir le moment fatidique, se moqua le brun. Aurait-on des problèmes ? Je ne vais pas t'attendre toute l'année.

Draco, qui avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte, se retourna vers lui, intrigué :

-Ah parce que maintenant tu penses veux bien de moi ? Je croyais que ça t'arrangeait si je perdais le pari.

-J'ai changé d'avis.

-Eh bien, mon chou, tu vas devoir patienter. Potter est une proie délicate... mais je l'aurais, tu peux compter sur moi.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et passa sa langue sur les lèvres inférieures avant de sortir du dortoir.

-Connard, fit Blaise, son regard noir fixé sur la porte fermée.

* * *

Le gryffondor l'attendait déjà sur le terrain quand Draco arriva. Il avait, tout comme lui, revêtu sa tenue d'attrapeur, et tenait son balai debout, à ses côtés.

-Tu es en retard, dit-il lorsque Draco fut assez près de lui pour l'entendre.

-Je sais. Problème avec un imbécile de ma classe.

-Oh ?

Draco dévisagea Harry. Il attendait une réponse. Bien, autant ne pas commencer par une dispute et lui répondre.

-Il m'accusait de l'avoir fait sécher le cours d'Arithmancie, hier.

-Et c'est vrai ?

Tout en posant sa question, Harry avait enfourché son balai. Draco l'imita.

-Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui tu me prends, Harry ?

L'attrapeur brun ne lui répondit pas et décolla à une vitesse fulgurante. Draco soupira et le suivit.

Ils firent quelques courses et quelques figures, assez dangereuses pour celles d'Harry, et s'arrêtèrent au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch pour reprendre leur souffle dix minutes plus tard.

-On croirait que tu n'as pas fait de Quidditch depuis une éternité ! Fit remarquer Draco, étonné par la joie que prenait le gryffondor à voler.

-C'est ce que je ressens. Tu sais, cet été, je ne pensais pas retoucher un jour à un balai. Alors maintenant..., répondit pensivement le survivant, la tête penchée en arrière.

Il inspira profondément l'air frais de la nuit et sourit un peu. Voler lui faisait tellement de bien ! Bien sûr, avant ce soir-là, il était déjà revenu voler ici. En fait, le premier soir de son retour à Poudlard il avait pris son balai et avait volé toute la nuit. Au-dessus du terrain, de la forêt, du Lac, du châteaux. Mais à chaque fois qu'il reprenait son balai, cette sensation de liberté, ce soulagement revenait en lui.

Draco le regarda faire et sourit. Le gryffondor était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

-Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Harry se redressa le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai pu empêcher ce serpentard d'aller en cours ?

-Oh... c'est parce que... j'ai reçu un mot hier, en cours d'astronomie. C'était quelqu'un qui me mettait en garde contre toi. Cette personne disait en gros que tu n'étais qu'un pervers et que tu voulais juste coucher avec moi.

Le serpentard s'arrêta de respirer à ces mots. Il pâlit. Heureusement il faisait noir et le gryffondor nota juste le manque de remarque de sa part.

-Draco ? Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je t'aime et tu le sais ! Répondit-il aussitôt.

Il commençait à paniquer. Qui avait bien pu lui raconter tout ça ? Si Harry commençait à recevoir des lettres comme celle-là, avec preuve à l'appuie que Draco n'était qu'un pervers, il croirait cette personne et il le perdrait !

-Qui t'as écrit cette imbécillité ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je m'en fiche. J'ai décidé de te faire confiance. Si tu me dis que ce n'est pas vrai, je te crois, répondit simplement Harry.

Et il plongea ses yeux verts intenses dans ceux de Draco.

_Panique pas Drake, panique pas, ça va aller, sourit et tout ira bien, il ne sait rien..._

Draco lui sourit. Harry lui répondit par le même sourire et repartit faire quelques acrobaties.

-Si je chope celui qui lui a envoyé ce mot, je le tue.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur** : j'ai pas été trop sadique là ? Je vous ai pas trop laissé sur votre faim ! Si ? Je peux avoir un review quand même siouplait ç.ç ? Bises à tous ! Et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! 


	7. Chapitre 7 Début des vacances

**Mot de l'auteur **: Un chapitre exceptionnellement posté avant mon bac blanc! Je crois que ce sera le seul, mais il est assez long, non ? (D'ailleurs la longueur est normale, je ne pouvais enlever aucun des éléments qui s'y trouvent).

Je ne pensais pas du tout l'écrire ce soir (dimanche) mais l'inspiration m'est venue comme ça, à 21h00, alors que je l'ai attendu toute la journée (pourtant je pensais que la neige - Oui ! il neige chez moi ! Miracle !- m'aurait aidé.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Bonne lecture !

Ps : le titre du chapitre est nul mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Début des vacances**

Seamus rit et leva sa main par-dessus son épaule.

-Oui, oui, je viendrais te dire au revoir ! T'inquiète, répondit-il à Ron.

Il finit de gravir les quelques marches qui lui restait pour atteindre la porte de son dortoir et soupira.

Les vacances, il les avait redoutés. Nous étions le samedi matin 20 décembre et aujourd'hui, à cette heure-ci précisément, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient dans le grand hall, valises en main, prêts à rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Tous sauf lui, Harry, et quelques autres orphelins qui restaient à Poudlard.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il posa mollement sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte de son dortoir.

Là, devant lui, face à face, il vit Dean qui parlait - ou plutôt se disputait - avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, un petit nez rond et des yeux semblables en tout point à ceux de Luna Lovegood. Ses vêtements, une jupe à demi longue, un chemisier blanc et une cravate aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, lui donnait en plus l'air d'être une poupée - _assez snobinarde_, pensa Seamus.

Coupés court dans leur conversation, Dean et elle le regardèrent sans un mot. Le silence se prolongea encore quelques instants entre eux puis il le brisa :

-Bonjour, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda-t-il poliment à l'inconnue.

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux ronds, étonnée et choquée qu'il s'adresse ainsi à elle, et ne répondit rien. Ce fût Dean qui la présenta :

-Hum, Seamus, voici Cécile Solange. Elle est à poufsouffle.

-Seamus ? Répéta Cécile Solange, une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

L'irlandais n'y fit pas attention et, bien que cela semblait le répugner (il n'aimait pas les filles et, il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, il détestait celle-ci), il fit quelques pas, main tendue, pour la saluer plus 'officiellement'.

La jeune poufsouffle esquiva son geste et se rapprocha de Dean, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Le visage de Seamus se durcit à ce moment là et il abaissa son bras, attendant la suite.

-Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer ! Dean m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

-Ah ouais ? Répliqua sèchement l'irlandais, soudainement très en colère contre elle.

_Non mais c'est vrai ! Qui était-elle pour être aussi familière avec son Dean ?_

-Et pourquoi ça ? Reprit-il plus durement encore.

-Oh ! Il te ne l'a pas dit ? Je suis sa fiancée !

Bien que choqué et surtout écoeuré, Seamus ne bougea pas. Le souffle court, il grinça des dents et siffla entre elles un "Félicitation" aux deux importuns, avant de faire demi-tour et de revenir sur ses pas, oubliant complètement de prévenir Dean que le professeur Mac Gonagall le cherchait partout.

* * *

-Tu feras bien attention à toi, hein ?

-Hermione que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Je resterais dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et Dumbledore sera là pendant toutes les vacances, à surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes.

-Oui, mais on ne sait jamais ! Et puis si tu déprimes, n'hésite pas à nous envoyer Hedwige ! Ajouta la jeune gryffondor en plissant anxieusement le col de chemise de son ami.

-De toute façon Remus à dit qu'il viendrait me rendre visite. Et je ne serais pas seul, Seamus reste ici lui aussi. Et il y a Hagrid.

-Oui.

Peu rassurer, Hermione finit d'ajuster sa chemise et leva les yeux vers Harry.

-Promets-moi quand même de ne pas... enfin, de ne plus réessayer de...

Harry la regarda intensément. Il savait ce qui la tracassait. Et il savait aussi que si il ne répondait pas vite, elle se mettrait à pleurer, comme les dernières fois.

-Je te le promets, dit-il alors.

Tous deux se serrèrent dans leurs bras pour se dire au revoir.

-Oh mais c'est pas bientôt finit ! On dirait une mère qui ne veut pas que son fils parte à la guerre ! On ne part qu'une semaine, 'mione ! Lâche-le un peu ! S'exclama Ron, de retour.

Pourtant, autour d'eux, bien d'autres personnes se disaient au revoir de cette façon. La guerre avait rapprochée beaucoup de monde, et tous, même si Voldemort était mort, restaient inquiets quant à leur sécurité et celle de leur proche.

Harry regarda autour de lui. L'école était en ébullition. Il vit Neville et Ginny s'échanger des présents; une fille de Poufsouffle serrer son petit ami dans ses bras; une autre de Serdaigle donner une accolade à une de ses amies sans valise; Cho Chang, au bras de son petit ami du moment, qui parlait gaiement à un professeur; le professeur Mac Gonagall, courant dans tous les sens; le professeur Rogue qui discutait calmement avec Dumbledore... .

Quand son regard croisa celui du directeur, ce dernier lui sourit gentiment.

-On a vraiment l'impression que Noël approche, dit Harry, pensivement.

Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent.

-Vous ne serez pas beaucoup cette année à rester à...

-Mr Weasley ? Avez-vous trouvé Mr Thomas ?

Ron s'interrompit dans sa phrase et se tourna vers la directrice de sa maison pour lui répondre, alors qu'Hermione, se rendant compte de la disparition de son chat Pattenrond, poussait des cris, alarmés.

-Je remonte le chercher !

Harry rit doucement puis continua à regarder les élèves qui commençaient maintenant à sortir du château.

Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à identifier la fine silhouette de Malfoy, devant la grande porte, accompagnée de Pansy Parkinson et de Blaise Zabini. Ces deux derniers semblaient se disputer. Harry vit le serpentard blond souffler, les yeux levés vers le ciel, et leur faire un signe de la main, avant de les quitter... pour retourner à l'intérieur du château !

-Tiens, Malfoy reste ici pendant les vacances ! Dit une voix dans le dos de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

Harry sursauta et se retourna.

-Seamus ! Tu as trouvé Dean ?

-Mouais.

-Tous les voyageurs, dehors ! Le Poudlard Express part dans dix minutes ! Hurla Rusard.

Harry et Seamus suivirent Ron, Hermione (Pattenrond dans les bras), Neville et Ginny à l'extérieur mais s'arrêtèrent au bas de la porte: il faisait trop froid dehors, et la neige tombait drue.

Formant une ligne parfaite et assez courte, tous ceux qui restaient à Poudlard saluèrent une dernière fois les voyageurs. Ils étaient huit ; Harry, Dumbledore, Seamus, Mac Gonagall, Rogue, un élève de poufsouffle, et deux autres de Serdaigles, à rester au château. Sans compter Malfoy, et Rusard et Hagrid qui accompagnaient les élèves au train.

A la grille du château, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent une dernière fois pour les saluer, avant de disparaître derrière elle. Leurs traces de pas, qui formaient un chemin onduleux dans la neige, restèrent les seules marques de leur départ.

Harry inspira profondément. Il se sentait libre tout un coup. Il s'étira, bras levés au-dessus de sa tête, et se retourna vers son compagnon de chambre qui avait déjà entamé la montée des marches du grand escalier. Très vite il le rejoignit.

-Que fait-on ? Un tour en balai au-dessus du château ça te dit ? Ou tu préfère aller manger tout de suite ? Proposa-t-il.

L'irlandais ne lui répondit pas aussitôt. Sa tête baissée ne laissait pas apparaître l'expression de son visage mais Harry le sentit tendu. Sa réponse confirma son impression :

-Non. Je préfère finir mon devoir de potion à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Et je n'ai pas faim. On se voit ce soir.

Son ton était morne et sans appel. Harry n'insista pas et le laissa finir sa montée tout seul. Immobile, il le regarda tourner au coin d'un couloir, vers la bibliothèque, un peu inquiet.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question. Quelque chose de dur et froid venait de frapper son dos. En se retournant son regard croisa celui gris acier d'un certain serpentard blond. Malfoy ne s'était pas absenté trop longtemps : il était certainement retourné vite fait dans sa chambre car il portait à présent une cape, une écharpe et des gants.

Une de ses mains jonglait patiemment avec une boule de neige.

-Une promenade au bord du Lac ça te dit Potter ? Dit-il alors, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Harry se surpris à accepter sa demande.

-Attends moi je vais m'habiller, répondit-il.

Une fois dans son dortoir, Harry enserra l'écharpe blanche que lui avait offert Hermione autour de son cou, mit sa cape sur ses épaules et attrapa ses gants sur son oreiller ainsi que... une lettre ? C'était un morceau de parchemin déchiré et écrit à la hâte semblait-il. Et cette écriture... Harry la connaissait. Car il avait reçu le même mot le jour précédent, en cours d'Astrologie. Le contenu était presque le même par ailleurs :

_Harry Potter, je te préviens une dernière fois, fais attention à toi ! Crois-tu que ce soit une coïncidence si __Malfoy__ à décider de rester ici pour les vacances ? Il te veut. Ce n'est qu'un mangemort pervers et sans âme qui n'a eu aucun scrupule à tuer son propre père ! _

_En espérant qu'il ne t'arrive rien, je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. _

Harry fronça des sourcils et chiffonna la lettre pour la mettre dans son tiroir. Cela devenait inquiétant. D'après cette personne Malfoy était vraiment quelqu'un de terrible. Pourtant ce dernier lui avait affirmé l'aimer. Et Harry voulait croire en Draco. Son amour lui importait peu pour le moment, mais pas son amitié. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, peut-être parce que ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie, parce qu'il l'avait empêché de commettre une grosse bêtise.

Son regard se dirigea vaguement vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas si lors de la bataille il lui aurait resté assez de force pour se défendre. Il avait essayer mais sans vraiment d'efforts... et même si il lui en restait, Harry avait décidé de ne plus bouger. Il avait décidé de mourir, là, sous la baguette de son pire ennemi, se disant que de toute façon les autres finiraient le travail derrière lui. Il ne suffisait que d'un coup pour que le Lord des ténèbres s'effondre.

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Harry secoua la tête et sortit en trombe de sa chambre, ne voulant pas faire plus attendre le serpentard.

* * *

-Désolé du retard. Tu lis quoi ?

Draco sursauta et rangea précipitamment son parchemin dans sa poche, un sourire en coin.

-Rien du tout, on y va ?

Le gryffondor acquiesça et ils sortirent.

Au dehors la neige s'était calmée, laissant place au soleil. Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent tranquillement vers le Lac, leurs pieds s'enfonçant profondément dans l'épaisseur blanche.

-Pfiou, enfin les vacances, ça va nous faire du bien ! Dit Draco, engageant la conversation.

-Pourquoi, tu es fatigué ?

-Disons que le comportement de certaines personnes me tape sur les nerfs, répondit du tac au tac le serpentard blond.

Harry se remémora sa dispute avec Blaise et Pansy une heure plus tôt et n'ajouta rien.

-Et puis je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec toi sans qu'on vienne nous embêter, continua Draco.

A la suite de cette phrase Harry se sentit rougir juste un peu et acquiesça silencieusement.

Ce petit moment de gêne passé il se reprit :

-Je ne veux pas que Seamus soit au courant par contre.

-Très bien.

-Mais de toute façon je ne serais pas tout le temps avec lui !

-Je l'espère.

Le brun regarda le serpentard. Ses réponses étaient on ne peut plus sincères mais ses yeux brillants lui laissaient comprendre qu'il ne disait pas tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

Sentant la pente glissante, Harry préféra changer de sujet.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais tué ton père, dit-il tranquillement.

Le comportement de Draco changea aussitôt. C'était toujours comme ça quand on lui parlait de son père.

-Parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

-Maintenant je te le demande.

Il hésita un instant puis répondit:

-Je l'ai fait parce que je le détestais et parce qu'à cause de lui mère a failli être tuer et que maintenant elle est en prison.

-Alors ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était près à appeler les dragons noirs pour exterminer l'Ordre à la fin de la bataille ?

-Rien du tout.

Harry s'assit dans la neige et forma une boule avec ses mains, observant songeusement le Lac.

-Tu mens mal.

Il sentit le blond réagir à sa réplique

-Je ne mens pas, affirma cependant Draco en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? Je pense que dès le départ tu n'as pas choisit ton camp, que ton père t'a forcé. Je pense que par conséquent tu as suivit superficiellement les ordres que l'on t'a donnés, et je pense qu'effectivement tu as tué ton père par haine et pour sauver ta mère. Et pour l'empêcher de nous faire perdre la bataille.

Le blond eu un rictus à cette tirade.

-Touché. Tu as visé juste. Et que penses-tu encore ?

-Que tu aimes la neige car elle te va très bien et que j'ai envie de m'allonger.

Draco leva un sourcil. Il ne savait pas si c'était un compliment qu'il venait de lui faire ou non.

Ne voulant pas se prendre la tête avec cela, il observa le gryffondor s'étendre de tout son long dans la neige. Ses cheveux noirs juraient avec la blancheur de la neige. Mais il avait l'air d'un ange ou d'un enfant ainsi étalé. Dans ses yeux verts, Draco voyait les quelques nuages au-dessus d'eux et le soleil.

Il sourie en repensant à la lettre qu'il avait trouvée dans sa chambre. M.D.R avait vraisemblablement tenu à lui rappeler son existence avait de quitter Poudlard. Pourtant ses mots étaient dans l'intérêt seul de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. L'anonyme lui avait juré que si il ne prenait pas soin d'Harry pendant les vacances, il aurait à faire à lui.

Un avertissement que Draco avait trouvé plus que révélateur.

_Tu ne me fais pas peur ma petite M.D.R., tu es trop prévisible. Et je te connais à présent. _

-Tu as décidé de devenir muet ou ma remarque t'a blessée ? Demanda soudainement Harry.

Draco sursauta, sortant de ses pensées.

-Non, je me disais juste que tu allais attraper froid si tu restes ainsi et que ça ne plairait pas à une certaine personne si tu tombais malade.

Les traits du visage du Gryffondor se durcirent.

-La seule personne à qui ça ne va pas plaire c'est Hermione et si elle n'est pas contente ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Pourtant vous aviez l'air très proche tout à l'heure.

-Hermione a toujours agit comme une mère pour moi, soupira Harry. Sévère quand je ne faisais pas mes devoirs, inquiète quand j'étais en danger, douce quand je n'avais pas le moral. Mais elle me couve un peu trop. Je l'aime beaucoup mais j'ai besoin d'air, de solitude. Je ne veux plus qu'on me suive partout comme un chien. Je lui ai déjà fait une promesse, après ça elle ne devrait plus s'inquiéter.

-Oh, je vois. Mais tu sais, ce n'était pas d'elle dont je parlais. C'était de moi.

Harry le regarda, surpris. Draco lui sourit doucement. Il rougit.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai faim moi ! On va au cuisine ? Dit Harry brusquement en se relevant.

-Je te suis mais avant... pourrais-je savoir quelle promesse tu as faite à Granger ?

-Je lui ai promis de ne plus essayer de me suicider.

* * *

-Coucou.

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami tout en enjambant le banc pour s'assoire à ses côtés.

-Alors, ces devoirs ? Demanda-t-il en se servant des tomates et de l'omelette.

Seamus lui passa les plats et lui répondit :

-Pas fini. J'ai eu la flemme.

-Oh. Et tu... tu ne t'es pas ennuyé tout seul ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir je serais venu m'ennuyer avec toi, dit Harry.

Ses yeux croisèrent à cet instant ceux offensés du préfet serpentard. Il eut un bref sourire et reporta son regard sur son assiette.

-Non, je suis allé dormir un peu.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Mais Seamus ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire la vérité. A lui dire qu'en fait il avait passé son après-midi à se morfondre et à pleurer comme un gamin.

Voyant que son ami n'avait pas le moral, Harry se tue.

Il tendit le bras vers le sel. Ce fut Dumbledore qui le lui passa.

Comme ils étaient très peu à rester au château, le directeur avait invité ses élèves à manger avec eux, à la table professorales. Tous étaient donc répartis autour de la table (réduite pour l'occasion) pour partager le dîner.

Sans grand étonnement, Rogue et Rusard manquaient à l'appel.

-Merci professeur, dit poliment Harry.

-De rien Harry. Alors de quoi voulez-vous parler ? Je vous voit tous silencieux, se justifia le directeur.

Harry observa ses yeux bienveillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et sourit. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il voulait remonter le moral de son voisin. Et peut-être aussi, c'était vrai, couper le silence pesant qu'il y avait entre les autres élèves restants.

La discussion s'orienta alors sur le Quidditch. Elle plut d'ailleurs à tous. Même à Hagrid et au professeur Mc Gonagall. (Seul Draco parla très peu). Et elle dura jusqu'au désert (des poires au chocolat avec des bonbons à la fraise, cadeaux de Dumbledore).

A la fin du repas, tous repartirent égaillés dans leur dortoir respectif.

Harry remercia discrètement Dumbledore : Seamus ne déprimait plus du tout.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous deux dans la salle commune de leur maison, il se mit à en faire le tour en courant, heureux qu'il n'y est personne 'pour une fois !', avant de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil près du feu.

Leur soirée se passa tout aussi gaiement : ils firent de nombreuses parties d'échec auxquels Harry perdit presque à chaque fois.

-Ah ah ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Battre le célèbre Harry Potter à un simple jeu d'échec ! Franchement, et sans vouloir te vexer Harry, avec un professeur comme Ron et un pouvoir combatif de magie comme le tien, tu es vraiment nul ! Rit Seamus à la fin de leur dixième partie.

-Oui j'avoue ! Tu as gagné, je suis mort et j'en ai marre. J'abandonne, dit sur le même ton le survivant, les joues rougies par leur fou rire.

-N'empêche je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi marrant. Ca fait plaisir, reprit plus sérieusement l'irlandais en rangeant les pièces du jeu dans leur boîte.

Harry n'ajouta rien, la réponse étant évidente. Avant, il était trop angoissé par la guerre et son combat pour oser ne serais-ce que sourire. Et juste après son triomphe, il était encore beaucoup trop fatigué et apeuré pour rire.

-Je suis content que tu es retrouvé le moral, toi ! Je me suis dit tout à l'heure que je n'y arriverais jamais ! Seul Dean sait le faire. Heureusement que Dumbledore était là ! Seamus ?

Au nom de Dean, Seamus avait perdu son sourire.

_Et merde j'ai encore fait une boulette ! _

-Ouais, Dean, finit par souffler l'irlandais.

Harry l'incita du regard à s'expliquer.

-Je... ce matin je l'ai trouvé avec une fille, dans le dortoir.

-Quand Ron et Mc Gonagall le cherchait ?

-Oui. Ron m'avait dit de regarder là-bas lorsqu'il à débarquer ici, pendant que lui irait voir au wc. Et je l'ai trouvé. Il était avec cette fille...

Harry se souvenait très bien de son coming out, il y a une semaine environ. Seamus avait avoué haut et fort à toute l'école qu'il était gay, puis à ses amis qu'il aimait Dean.

Harry comprit alors ce qui avait dû se passer dans le dortoir ce matin.

-Elle a dit... elle a dit qu'elle était sa fiancée. L'enfoiré. Il s'est foutu de moi, vraiment.

-Mais, euh... vous ne... vous ne sortiez pas ensemble ? Demanda Harry, un peu surpris.

-Non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il éprouve pour moi... ou plutôt je ne savais pas. Maintenant je l'ai bien compris. Il me considère juste comme un ami, voir moins que ça. Quel idiot je fais.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas comment le réconforter. Il n'avait jamais réconforté personne. C'était toujours les autres qui, des fois, par leur simple présence, le réconfortaient.

L'ambiance était devenue tendue à présent. Et seul le bruit du feu crépitant venait rompre le silence de la pièce.

-Si un jour tu tombes amoureux Harry, je te souhaite de ne jamais vivre ça. Un amour a sens unique, c'est moche. Choisis bien ton petit ami.

-Seamus je...

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas gay car ce serait un mensonge ! Le coupa le Gryffondor brun en souriant.

-Comment... ?

-... je le sais ? Quand toi-même tu es gay, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, Harry ! J'en suis convaincu à 100 !

Harry sourit et n'osa pas le contredire. Car lui même n'en était pas sûr.

Enfin, l'important était que Seamus est retrouvé son beau sourire.

Harry convoqua Dobby pour qu'il leur apporte des boissons et des biscuits, et bientôt la conversation tourna vers un sujet un peu plus «chaud ».

* * *

Seul, allongé dans un fauteuil, lui aussi près d'une cheminée, le prince des serpentards écrivait silencieusement.

Le calme qui régnait dans la maison des serpentards aurait dû l'apaiser, mais l'attrapeur blond était en proie à une foule de question.

Il passa son crayon entre ses lèvres et s'appliqua à déboutonner sa chemise alors que ses yeux relisaient les mots qu'il venait de coucher sur le papier.

_Samedi 20 décembre, 22h30. _

_Aujourd'hui fut une journée assez chargée. Tout d'abord j'ai eu à supporter le départ de toute l'école (ces imbéciles ne se rendent pas compte à quel point ils sont bruyants ! - j'ai horreur du bruit) et surtout de Blaise et de __Pansy__. Blaise m'a bien fait comprendre, encore une fois, qu'il attendait de mes nouvelles au plus vite pendant les vacances à propos de notre pari, et __Pansy__ m'a avertit une nouvelle fois du danger qu'il représentait. Elle n'a jamais aimé Blaise, même quand ils se battaient ensemble, côte à côté, au front. Je me demande pourquoi... peut-être qu'elle est frustrée, il lui a refusé pas mal d'avance il faut dire. _

_Mais quelque part elle a raison, je ne passe pas assez de temps avec elle... je vais devoir me rattraper et lui acheter la peluche qu'elle voulait tant à Pré au lard. _

_Ensuite il y a eu cette lettre de M.D.R (rira bien qui rira le dernier!) dans ma chambre et la sortit avec Ha... Potter. C'est étrange mais ce moment passé à ses côtés m'a apaisé. Pas que je sois stressé... un peu, d'accord, je le confesse. _

_Et il y a cette réponse...merde j'ai beau la tourner dans tous les sens, je n'arrive pas à l'assimiler : Potter a essayer de se suicider ? Oui, remarque, pas si étonnant que ça, avec ce qu'il a vécu mais... non. En plus, si j'ai bien compris il n'a pas essayé une fois mais plusieurs... pourquoi ? Quel gâchis. Et dire qu'il ne se rend pas compte à quel point il peut être beau et sexy. Il est fort, puissant, mature, son corps est finement musclé, soit délicieusement masculin,... et pourtant il ressemble à un enfant par moment. _

_Et ses lèvres... je n'arrive pas à ne plus penser au baiser que nous avons échangé la dernière fois quand je suis avec lui... je me retiens tout ce que je peux mais... il faut absolument que je l'embrasse, encore une fois. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis en manque (ils sont tous partis ici et hors de question que j'aille voir ceux des autres maisons !) ou parce que... quoi ? _

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur **: Alors ? Reviews ? ç.ç

Bon ok il n'y avait rien de très alléchant mais si vous avez bien suivit il y a eu quelques révélations ou indices qui laissent présagés une suite plus... mouvementée ! ;)

Et si vous êtes patient et que vous attentez la fin de mes exams (dans 3 semaines) je vous promet une au moins trois (pas d'un coup, hein ! mais quand même) merveilleux chapitres pleins de 'rebondissements'.

Bises à tous,

Lyj, morte de rire.


	8. Chapitre 8 Le secret

**Mot de l'auteur : **Voilà je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai essayé de le faire assez long et intéressant mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il vaut. A vous de voir ! En tout cas j'ai pleins de projets pour la suite ;) ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait languir trop longtemps !

Bonne lecture et merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ! (Je n'ai pas pu faire tous les RAR car certaines fois les mails me revenaient. Je suis vraiment désolé m ( ) m !).

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le secret**

_Le jeune homme était accoudé à une fenêtre, la tête entre ses bras. _

_Son regard émeraude se perdait dans le paysage. _

_C'était le lever du jour. Les rayons du soleil n'apparaissaient que faiblement au loin, juste à la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite. Ils n'atteignaient pas encore le Lac, noir et calme. _

_Une légère brise vint sécher ses larmes sur ses joues rougies et effleurer ses cheveux d'ébène. _

_Il inspira profondément._

_Pas un bruit, à part ceux de mère nature, n'était venu l'importuner depuis qu'il était ici. _

_Entendre, sentir les battements de son coeur, toujours en vie, voilà tout ce qu'il voulait. _

_Il venait de sortir du coma. _

_Il venait de se souvenir de 'cette nuit'._

_Il enfonça encore plus sa tête entre ses bras. _

_Il était seul, ici. Dumbledore était partit accueillir les professeurs à l'entrée du château. La rentrée des élèves ne commençait qu'à la fin de la journée. _

_Il était resté là toute la nuit. Eveillé. En vie. En vie..._

_Il était resté là toute la nuit, à se demander si c'était ce qu'il voulait. A se demander pourquoi il n'était pas mort ou infirme. A se demander pourquoi il était l'élu, pourquoi il avait vu tellement d'horreurs, pourquoi il existait, pourquoi il était né..._

_Et pourquoi il hésitait toujours à sauter par la fenêtre, à prendre son envol pour un dernier instant de pure liberté. Quelques secondes rien que pour lui. Libre. Sans penser à rien, traversant l'air pour retourner à la source de la vie, pour retourner à la terre. Mourir... il était déjà mort. _

_Un frisson s'emparât de lui à cette pensée et deux autres larmes naquirent dans ses yeux rougis. _

_Harry Potter n'était plus. Cette évidence frappante était la seule qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il n'était plus. _

_Alors il se décida à enjamber la fenêtre. Il se mit debout dans l'encadrement, inspira profondément, effaça ses larmes avec sa manche, à la manière d'un enfant, et... l'aperçu._

_Sur la pelouse, en dessous de lui, quelqu'un l'observait, tête levée. _

_Il ne bougeait pas. _

_Il ne bougeât pas. _

_Surpris. _

_Il croyait être seul. Il ne l'était pas._

_Il croyait s'éteindre sans que personne ne le voie. Il avait tord. _

_Lorsque le vent souffla, il ramena ses mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles, ne voulant pas le perdre de vue. Puis sa cape se souleva et il fit demi-tour, pénétrant dans le château._

_Harry ne bougeait toujours pas. _

_Seules ses larmes glissaient sur ses joues... le genre de larmes qui viennent, seules, du plus profond de votre coeur sans que vous n'en connaissiez la raison. _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant droit comme un i sur le canapé où il était allongé.

Aussitôt, il sentit dans son dos une douleur aigue. Avec une grimace, il essaya de se relever prudemment. Que lui avait-il prit pour s'endormir ici ?

La mémoire lui revint tout d'un coup : hier soir, Dobby et la bierraubeurre, la chaleur émanant du feu, l'ambiance amicale, propice aux confessions, ses discutions avec Seamus... Seamus ? Harry tourna la tête et vit Seamus, allongé sur un autre canapé, profondément endormit. Le jeune irlandais ronflait même, bouche grande ouverte. Derrière lui, l'origine de son réveil attendait impatiemment à la fenêtre. Une chouette au plumage argenté tapotait fortement du bec contre le carreau.

Lentement et avec précaution ("_Fichu mal de dos!_"), Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

L'oiseau, dans un battement d'ailes, pénétra dans la salle. Il déposa, dans les mains d'Harry, une lettre cachetée puis fit demi-tour, sans demander son reste. Harry le suivit un instant des yeux, étonné. L'animal se dirigea vers l'Est, de l'autre côté du château.

Le soleil était levé au-dehors. Harry regarda sa montre : 9h15.

Avec un bâillement, il retira le cachet de la lettre et l'ouvrit. Une belle écriture verte lui apparut alors. Brièvement le Survivant regarda le nom de son expéditeur et fronça les sourcils. Malfoy. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Ah oui, ils étaient amis...

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Seamus qui dormait toujours. Hier soir, malgré leur allégresse, il n'avait pas mentionné le nom de Draco. Il ne l'avait pas mis au courant de leur relation... alors que l'envie de le faire le tiraillait de toutes parts. Il avait besoin de demander à quelqu'un si... non. Il devait se débrouiller seul. Et puis Malfoy ne pouvait rien lui faire, physiquement en tout cas, car il était nettement plus fort que lui.

Harry secoua la tête. Que lui prenait-il de douter de Malfoy tout à coup ?

Avec appréhension, il commença à lire sa lettre :

_Harry, _

_Oserais-je te demander de passer encore un après-midi avec moi ? Je compte me rendre à Pré au Lard ce matin, à 9h30. J'ai quelques achats à effectuer. Je pensais... peut-être aurions-nous pu déjeuner ensemble ? Mais je ne veux pas te forcer. Loin de moi l'idée de te faire passer une "ennuyeuse journée". _

_Si tu acceptes, rendez-vous à 9h20 dans le hall._

_Draco._

Harry esquissa un sourire devant l'expression "ennuyeuse journée". Draco n'avait vraiment pas apprécié sa remarque au dîner d'hier !

Pré au Lard... lui aussi avait quelques cadeaux à acheter, entre autre pour ses deux meilleurs amis. Pourquoi pas ? Il pourrait y aller... si il pouvait être prêt en moins de cinq minutes !

Avec un dernier coup d'oeil vers l'irlandais endormit, Harry se rua vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

* * *

-Malfoy, tu es pire qu'une fille.

Draco lui lança un regard noir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il craqué sur cette écharpe ! Elle était tellement belle... et elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle d'Harry, sauf qu'elle était verte.

-Les serpentards et leur vert ! Se plaignit Harry, les yeux levés au ciel.

-C'est bon Potter, j'ai compris, retourne à Poudlard !

Harry ne répliqua pas. C'est vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il s'était montré assez désagréable. Avec un soupir, Harry poussa la porte du magasin. L'attrapeur blond ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et attendit qu'il ressorte de la boutique deux minutes plus tard... un paquet en main.

-On va considérer que c'est pour me faire pardonner de ma mauvaise conduite. Et que c'est un cadeau de noël un peu en avance, lui expliqua le Survivant en lui tendant le paquet.

Draco le prit et l'ouvrit. Dans la longue boite cartonné il découvrit la même écharpe que celle qu'il observait dans la vitrine.

Il la prit entre ses doigts et la fit glisser lentement sur son cou. Sa douceur le réchauffa. D'un mince sourire il remercia le gryffondor.

-Bon, on va manger ?

La neige tombait encore ce matin là. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent au Trois Balais, les quelques flocons qui s'étaient accrochés dans leurs cheveux fondirent, les laissant humides.

Pour être à l'écart des regards indiscrets, ils choisirent de s'asseoir derrière le grand sapin de noël, au fond de la pièce, dans la pénombre. Pendant qu'Harry s'installait, Draco partit leur chercher de quoi se remplir l'estomac.

-Si ma couleur préférée est le vert ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard, fit Draco au bout d'un moment pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux à son retour.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda Harry, étonné, en mordant dans son sandwich.

-Parce que je trouve que tu fais trop de généralités.

-Ah ?

-Oui, depuis tout à l'heure tu n'arrêtes pas d'en faire.

-Tu es bavard aujourd'hui dis donc.

-Là, encore, tu en fais une. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne suis pas bavard d'habitude ?

-... .

De plus en plus étonner, Harry releva les yeux vers sa Némésis. Derrière lui, les grosses boules de noël du sapin lui renvoyaient des reflets colorés.

-Vas-y, expliques-toi. Dis-moi une chose sur toi que j'ignore.

Draco réfléchit une minute puis lui répondit :

-Je n'ai jamais voulu aller à Serpantard.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Harry, estomaqué.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu aller à Serpentard, répéta Draco, pas le moins du monde perturbé. Un jour, je devais avoir cinq ans, ma mère m'a acheté un ballon à l'effigie de Salazard Serpentard. Il y avait un serpent dessus. J'étais furieux. J'ai pris un de mes feutres noirs et je l'ai peinturluré.

-Tu voulais aller dans quelle maison ? Demanda Harry, soudainement intéressé.

Il s'était détendu aux mots du serpentard. Son sandwich mangé et sa boisson avalée, il avait posé sa tête sur ses bras croisés et le regardait, pensif.

-Je ne sais pas..., hésita Draco.

La réaction du brun, très enfantine, l'avait émue. Une chaleur était montée brusquement en lui, et dans une certaine partie de son anatomie plus précisément. Il se retint tout ce qu'il put de rougir et avoua :

-Gryffondor.

Un sourire triomphant apparut sur le visage du Survivant.

* * *

-Que fais-tu ce soir ?

Harry sursauta à cette demande.

Ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, après différentes discussions et batailles de boule de neige. Les bras remplis de cadeaux pour leurs proches, ils se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée du château.

-Heu... je dois aller voir Dumbledore, répondit le brun.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Toutes les fin de semaines il devait aller voir le directeur pour lui confirmer que sa santé, aussi bien physique que mentale, allait bien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je voudrais te parler. Ce soir, dans la salle sur demande.

Harry resta interdit devant ses mots. Pour sauver les apparences il dit quand même :

-Tu n'en as pas eu assez d'entendre ma voix déjà toute la journée ?

-S'il te plait, pourrais-tu venir après avoir été voir Dumbledore ?

-Je verrais...

* * *

-Harry !

Le gryffondor se retourna et scruta le couloir.

-Seamus ?

L'irlandais s'arrêta de courir une fois arriver devant lui. Les mains sur les genoux, il essaya de reprendre son souffle. Harry attendit patiemment qu'il s'explique.

-Je sais, tu dois voir Dumbledore mais je voulais te dire avant... j'ai reçu une lettre de Dean tout à l'heure.

Seamus sortit alors une lettre de sa poche et la tendit à Harry. Ce dernier la prit et resta interdit en la parcourant des yeux.

-Il dit s'excuser pour son comportement de samedi et... il m'invite chez lui pour le réveillon.

-De noël ?

Seamus acquiesça.

-Je voulais avoir ton avis...

-Vas-y, le coupa le survivant, sûr de lui.

-Mais et... toi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Va voir Dean et réglez moi votre problème, je ne veux plus te voir déprimé !

-Ca ira, tout seul ?

-Oui. Vas-y, affirma une dernière fois Harry.

Son ami sourit et, sans crier garde, l'embrassa. Juste un petit baiser sur la joue.

Il reprit sa lettre et repartit comme il était venu en criant :

-Je pars demain ! Joyeux noël Harry !

Harry sourit un peu et se retourna vers la statue du phénix. Après avoir annoncé le mot de passe il commença à monter les escaliers, une question tournant et retournant sans cesse dans sa tête : pourquoi diable Dean lui envoyait-il des lettres d'avertissements anonymes contre Malfoy ?

* * *

Un sourire étira les lèvres du vieil homme. Sur son visage ridé la lumière des bougies se reflétait faiblement. Il réajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune avant de prendre la parole. Mais Harry le devança, il savait ce qu'il allait lui demander.

-Je vais bien.

-C'est une phrase passe-partout Harry. Tu sais qu'elle ne marche pas avec moi. Dis-moi la vérité.

-Je vais bien. Je... l'envie de me... enfin, je n'ai plus d'envies 'irraisonnées'. Et je suis content d'être à Poudlard pour les vacances de noël, une dernière fois, et seul.

-Seul ? Je croyais pourtant que tu étais allé à Pré au Lard avec Mr Malfoy cet après-midi.

Le survivant sursauta. On ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher.

-Serais-ce trop vous demander professeur que d'arrêter de me surveiller constamment ? Je vais mieux ! Doucement...

Son regard s'abaissa vers le sol. Harry savait très bien que ses mots ne le convaincraient pas. Il n'arrivait même pas à les croire... pourtant il se sentait mieux. Vraiment. Ce vide, à l'intérieur de lui, était toujours présent mais petit à petit il le combattait.

Dumbledore devait le laisser seul, comme ses amis, pour qu'il puisse avancer de lui-même. Mais Harry savait que c'était impossible. La guerre les avait beaucoup trop ébranlés et le vieux sorcier arrivait à la fin de sa vie: il ne voulait pas partir avant que son protégé est retrouvé goût à la vie.

-Harry, je veux bien te laisser. De toute façon je vais y être obliger. Le ministère de la magie demande à me parler. Pendant la période de noël, ils sont vraiment incroyables! Et moi qui comptais finir la boite de chocolat que tu m'avais offerte... .

Harry sourit. Oui, la boite de chocolat.

Depuis la fin de la guerre ils étaient devenus très proches, Dumbledore et lui. Harry le considérait un peu comme un parent, un grand-père bienveillant. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas avant. Avant, pendant la guerre, on les avait surnommés "L'Elu et son Mentor" et cela n'avait fait que les éloignés: Harry avait reproché au sorcier ses secrets, ses mensonges et le fait qu'il voulait toujours le diriger. Ils s'étaient disputés plus d'une fois. Dans le passé...

Considérant que leur conversation était finie, Harry se leva.

-Je laisserais Fumseck ici, à Poudlard. Si tu as le moindre problème vient le voir, il t'apportera du réconfort et saura me prévenir. Oh, et Rémus a dit qu'il viendrait le 26.

-Très bien, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil au phénix perché sur l'épaule du directeur.

Dumbledore sourit à nouveau et croisa ses doigts sous son menton.

-Je peux... ? Demanda Harry, hésitant.

-Vas-y, je ne veux pas te retenir si tu as autre chose à faire, répondit-il, malicieusement.

Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils à cette insinuation puis fit demi-tour.

-Bonne nuit, professeur.

-Harry ?

Il s'arrêta devant la porte.

-Oui ?

-Tu le lui as dit ?

Le silence se fit, l'espace d'un instant, dans le bureau professoral. Puis, il répondit :

-Non.

* * *

Draco somnolait, allongé sur un lit dans la salle sur demande. Il était là depuis deux heures environ, si ce n'était plus. La salle avait été créée par son imagination : un canapé pourpre, une table basse, faite d'un bois foncé, quelques chandeliers et bougies, une fausse fenêtre avec des rideaux dans les tons rouge orangés, et un grand lit à baldaquin. L'atmosphère se voulait intime, douce. Il n'avait pas perdu à l'esprit qu'Harry avait besoin de douceur et que si il voulait le posséder il devait lui en donner à profusion.

Mais Harry, comme il le lui avait dit, n'était pas venu tout de suite. Alors, fatigué de sa journée, le serpentard blond s'était étendu quelques instants.

Les yeux fermés, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Lui, tout le temps lui. Son visage, souriant, lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Il avait beau essayé, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Même pas à Blaise ! Ce qui lui aurait fallut s'était un amant. N'importe qui, là, tout de suite. Le brun l'avait laissé exciter au plus haut point la dernière fois. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait quémandé ici. Il voulait tenter le coup. Et puis il ne le forcerait pas, si Harry refusait il... .

Draco ouvrit les yeux, brusquement, et rencontra ceux de sa Némésis.

Surpris, il se redressa vivement sur le lit. Il paniqua comme il n'avait jamais paniqué avant de se rappeler qu'Harry ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées.

Le gryffondor devait être là depuis un moment cependant: il avait enlevé ses chaussures et était assis sur le lit à ses côtés.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, je ne dormais pas, répondit Draco, essayant de se remettre du choc.

-Ah.

Un ange passa.

-Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, je suis désolé, mentit Harry.

-Pas grave.

Un autre ange passa.

Draco avait retrouvé son masque de marbre. Heureusement car son coeur battait à cent à l'heure et ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de se perdre sur les lèvres rosées du gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Se risqua Harry.

-Je... j'en peux plus. J'en ai marre de faire semblant, Harry. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas rester simplement ton ami, dit-il précipitamment, sans le regarder vraiment dans les yeux. _Mon dieu que c'est pathétique ! Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux ! Dis-lui carrément ce que tu veux Drake, ça ira plus vite ! _

Le brun resta impassible à ces mots. Il ne dit rien. Ses yeux verts étaient comme vides, bien que brillants.

-Alors soit on arrête tout soit..., continua Draco, se sentant de plus en plus glissé sur la pente du danger.

Toujours aucune réaction.

Harry, au plus profond de lui même, réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Draco se rapprocha de lui, doucement, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, hésitant.

-Alors, on arrête tout, dit Harry.

Surpris, le serpentard blond recula.

-Quoi ?

-On arrête tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est toi qui l'a dit non ? J'ai fait mon choix, on arrête.

Harry se leva et entreprit de lasser ses chaussures.

-Oui mais... pourquoi ? Demanda encore Draco, retenant en lui toute sa fureur et sa frustration.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et se leva, déterminer à sortir de la pièce. Draco le devança malgré tout et se posta devant la porte.

-Réponds-moi Harry.

-Laisse-moi passer.

-Non.

Deux yeux verts, furieux, lui jetèrent un regard noir.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je sorte ma baguette, laisse-moi passer Malfoy ! S'écria-t-il tout en sortant sa baguette.

-Non. Pas avant que tu ne m'ais répondu.

-Très bien ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai dit non ?

-Oui, dit Draco, sûr de lui.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Harry lui jeta un dernier regard noir puis lui balança :

-Parce que je ne crois pas que tu me dises la vérité.

Draco resta sur le cul à cette réplique. Quelle excuse bidon ! Et pourtant elle était si proche de la vérité… . Il ne faisait que lui mentir et tout ça pour un pari qu'il ne voulait pas perdre.

Mais - Draco trembla à cette pensée - le pari comptait-il vraiment ?

_Oui. Je n'aime pas Potter, tout ça ce n'est que pour le sexe. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas… mais je ne veux pas le perdre maintenant. _

Lentement, Draco se rapprocha d'Harry. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le gryffondor reculait.

-Malfoy…, dit-il pour le prévenir.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je te mente, Harry ?

A force de reculer Harry finit par se retrouver coller au mur, sa baguette toujours pointé vers Malfoy, le maintenant à une distance raisonnable.

Mais, malgré elle, Draco se rapprocha encore plus, laissant la baguette du gryffondor s'enfoncer dans son ventre.

-Lorsque je fais ça…

Lentement il se pencha, ses yeux ne quittant toujours pas ceux d'Harry, et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Ses mains se levèrent et, bien qu'Harry, méfiant, pressait un peu plus sa baguette contre lui, il les apposa de chaque côté de son cou, pour le caresser doucement.

Puis ses mains remontèrent derrière ses oreilles et sa langue suivit le même chemin, toujours aussi doucement.

Harry se sentait faiblir à chacune de ses caresses. Il… non, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer ! Mais… mais pourtant… il se sentait en sécurité, il se sentait aimer, vivant, lorsque Malfoy le caressait ainsi.

Alors que Draco se redressait face à lui, pour que leurs yeux se croissent de nouveau, il déglutit.

-… et lorsque je fais ça…, ajouta en murmurant le serpentard.

Et il se pencha vers ses lèvres, ses mains enserrant toujours son cou.

Délicatement il l'embrassa. Juste une pression, ses lèvres contre celle d'Harry, puis une autre, plus prononcée.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, il le savait mais pourtant… « _Harry ? Tu le lui as dit ? ». _

-Alors, crois-tu toujours que je ne te dis pas la vérité ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de sa Némésis. Des yeux gris, brillants. Un visage pâle, blanc. Des cheveux fins, blonds. Une beauté presque parfaite.

Il crût qu'il allait flancher. Les doigts de Draco le caressaient toujours. Comment faisait-il ?

Non, Malfoy ne faisait rien de particulier. Même si ses doigts le caressaient, même si il avait toujours été là au bon moment pour lui, même si ses yeux le dévoraient, l'hypnotisaient, même si il lui disait l'aimer… il n'y était pour rien car… car Harry le savait depuis, presque le début de la guerre… il...

-Non.

Draco sourit. Il pensait qu'Harry lui répondait, alors que ce mot n'avait été que l'aboutissement de ses pensées.

-Alors, on continue ? Tu veux bien être mon petit ami, Harry ?

Harry l'écoutait à peine. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, et les seuls mots qu'il prononça furent :

-Je... je t'aime.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur **: Bon okay la fin est zarb' mais... vous comprendrez avec la suite ! Une suite qui promet d'être intéressante... et qui sera écrite très prochainement !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas !

Bises à vous tous,

Lyj'


	9. Chapitre 9 Un bal de noël particulier

**Chapitre 9 - Un bal de noël particulier...**

-Qu... quoi ?

Draco recula doucement. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas ceux du gryffondor, abaissés au sol. Il ne comprenait pas... que venait-il de dire... non, ce n'était pas possible...

Le gryffondor, toujours plaqué au mur, s'empourpra et prononça, de nouveau, les mots qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire :

-Je t'aime.

Pour ne pas perdre la face, Draco se reconstitua un masque. Harry ne devait pas voir que cette nouvelle le bouleversait au plus haut point. Ses pieds buttèrent bientôt contre un fauteuil et il s'assit lentement sur son accoudoir.

-Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? C'était une question vraiment stupide ! Mais Draco voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre. C'était lui qui était censé séduire le brun pour l'amener dans son lit, pas le contraire. Harry ne devait pas avoir de sentiment pour lui.

-Pourquoi j'aime "mon ennemi" ? Je ne le sais pas vraiment.

Harry marqua une pause afin de trouver ses mots. Ces sentiments, il les connaissait depuis longtemps. Mais les savoir, enfuit en lui, et les dire à haute voie étaient deux choses bien différentes.

-Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas ce petit con de fils à papa prétentieux que tu prétendais être, ou peut-être est-ce parce que tu nous a tous sauvé pendant la guerre... et surtout moi. Je voulais me laisser mourir. Je me disais que de toute façon Dumbledore et les autres _l_'achèveraient après moi. Mais tu l'as fait, toi, et tu m'as 'sauvé'. Ironique, non ? Puis quand je suis sorti du coma, j'ai encore voulu mettre fin à mes jours. Toutes ces horreurs... et ce dégoût en moi...

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, entre la table basse et le canapé, Harry pouffa, une grimace d'écoeurement sur le visage.

-J'ai encore loupé mon coup, à cause de toi... ou grâce à toi. Et c'est bizarre mais, après, je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de mes pensées. C'est là que j'en ai parlé à 'Mione, et qu'elle m'a dit que je devais t'aimer. Je ne sais pas réellement si c'est vrai mais je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi. Je me sens... vivant.

Sa confession terminée, Harry s'enferma dans un profond mutisme.

Draco, lui, avait un mal fou à cacher sa surprise. Bien sûr, tout était de la faute de Granger. Car si elle n'avait pas poussé son ami dans ce sens, le gryffondor n'aurait sûrement jamais reconnu ses sentiments pour lui.

Ses suicides... oui, tout lui apparaît clair à présent. Son allusion, l'autre jour, à son combat avec Voldemort, et son comportement étrange à une fenêtre du château en début d'année... .

Draco regarda Harry.

Alors il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments ? Mais il avait une chance, non ? Et puis lui, Draco, savait qu'Harry l'aimait vraiment à présent... parce qu'on ne tremble pas autant quand on est touché par quelqu'un, surtout quand le geste n'a rien d'érotique... et parce qu'il avait toujours su quand Potter lui mentait.

Il se leva.

Il savait que c'était vrai. Lui, Draco Malfoy, avait surveillé Harry Potter de très près ses derniers mois. Il ne savait pas que le Survivant essayait d'attenter à sa vie mais il le surveillait quand même. Parce que depuis qu'il le connaissait, Draco n'avait jamais vu le Survivant aussi faible.

Draco s'immobilisa, livide, comme si une main invisible venait de le gifler. Il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose, de ce qu'il allait faire: profiter de Potter, de sa faiblesse et tout ça pour un pari. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'en fichait mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Potter..., commença-t-il.

Il fallait mieux tout arrêter là, avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin.

Le Survivant releva sa tête vers lui et, sans cri égard, se précipita sur lui, le poussant contre la barre du baldaquin. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes et ses mains vinrent s'enfouir dans ses cheveux.

Le blond fut déstabilisé un moment puis se redressa et tenta de repousser le brun. Sans succès. Harry l'embrassait avec fougue et passion. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait cette initiative et elle était très loin de sa douceur habituelle... il le sentait désespéré... comme si il avait peur que Draco le repousse.

Draco perdit pied devant cet appel de détresse... il embrassait si bien...

Une chaleur significative l'envahit et il répondit avec autant d'ardeur à son baiser. Harry parut satisfait car il gémit et rapprocha encore plus près leurs deux corps, passant ses deux bras par-dessus ses épaules, ses mains s'agrippant toujours à ses cheveux. Draco, lui, avait son corps en ébullition... sentir la chaleur d'Harry si proche de lui, son torse, ses hanches collées aux siennes...

Draco ouvrit la bouche et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, en quémandant l'entrée. Harry ne s'en plaignit pas et l'accueillit avec plaisir. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs langues se caressèrent sans aucune pudeur. Harry bougea sensuellement contre le serpentard et gémit à nouveau. Draco remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir serré dans son pantalon.

A bout de patience, Harry le poussa plus fort et le fit tomber en arrière sur le lit, s'asseyant sur son bas ventre.

Draco en eu presque le souffle coupé. Harry pouvait être faible et doux, il n'en restait pas moins le Survivant et sa force le dépassait. Beaucoup de personne, présentent lors de la grande bataille et connaissant Harry, avaient affirmé que le gryffondor avait développé une double personnalité... il les croyaient volontiers.

Ses mains descendirent plus bas pour se poser sur son torse. Draco posa les siennes sur ses fesses. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait toujours été au-dessus. Là encore, il le serait mais Harry agissait différemment de ses précédents amants. Il était beaucoup plus entreprenant... et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer l'excitation du serpentard. Il lui était à présent impossible de faire marche arrière.

Le Gryffondor passa ses mains sous sa chemise, la déboutonnant lentement, pendant que Draco caressait son dos sous son t-shirt, suivant lentement les arabesques de sa colonne vertébrale. Il remarqua avec un sourire que sa peau était aussi douce et chaude qu'il le pensait.

Lorsque Harry eut finit de lui retirer sa chemise, Draco le stoppa.

-Harry, es-tu sûr... ?

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de demander ça. Il avait même l'impression d'être un peu trop "romantique"en posant cette question. Mais il devait rester gentleman. Et puis, au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas blesser le gryffondor.

Harry s'arrêta et le regarda intensément, confus.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je veux m'arrêter là, Draco ? Dit-il d'une voix sûr.

Il se pencha vers lui et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Je veux être ton petit ami.

Puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Très tendrement.

Sa douceur et sa candeur naturelle étaient revenues... il se donnait entièrement au serpentard.

Draco ferma les yeux et gémit. Très bien, alors ils iraient jusqu'au bout !

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun et le fit basculer en dessous de lui. Il en profita également pour lui retirer son t-shirt et son pantalon. Il devait absolument passer à la vitesse supérieure où il deviendrait fou. Cette sensation lui était nouvelle, et ça l'agaçait. Avant, jamais personne ne lui avant fait perdre son calme de cette façon... mis à part Blaise, bien entendu... et encore, il n'en était pas sûr. Harry avait quelque chose d'exceptionnel, d'unique...

Avec sa langue, il retraça chaque parcelle de son torse, s'arrêtant sur ses boutons de chaires. Puis il descendit encore plus bas, vers son nombril. Harry tremblait de tout son corps. Il avait chaud, très chaud, et la langue de Malfoy lui procurait un plaisir intense. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses mains caressaient toujours ses cheveux mais plus Draco descendait sur son torse, plus ses gestes s'en trouvaient entrecoupés et son souffle saccadé.

Se voulant doux, Draco passa ses doigts sur ses épaules et remonta lentement vers son visage pour l'embrasser délicatement sur le front. Puis sur ses paupières closent, et enfin sur la bouche.

Harry prit, un instant, ses mains dans les siennes, avant de reprendre de son initiative et commencer à déboutonner son pantalon. Il eut à peine le temps de lui retirer que Draco passa quelques doigts sur son boxer, s'amusant impatiemment avec son élastique. Harry se courba légèrement et rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans son boxer et frôlèrent son excitation.

Draco approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura des mots d'amour alors que ses doigts, enroulés autour de son sexe tendu, s'appliquaient à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, de plus en plus rapide. Harry ferma les yeux, submergé par le plaisir. Il se libéra, bientôt, dans la main du blond, épuisé. Celui-ci l'embrassa aussitôt, s'abreuvant de son souffle, et resserra leurs deux torses l'un contre l'autre. Sa main, elle, descendit encore plus bas, touchant l'intimité du brun.

-Ca peut te faire mal au début, lui souffla-t-il.

Harry sursauta : sa voix était douce ! Rauque, mais terriblement douce. Et il remarqua aussi, qu'il avait du mal à respirer, tout comme lui.

Il le regarda, dans les yeux. Ses deux pierres grises étaient voilées, comme la fois précédente, quand il l'avait embrassé... .

Draco s'arrêta et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, profondément. Sa langue caressa la sienne avec douceur, pour le réconforter. Le brun sourit entre ses lèvres et remua un peu contre lui, lui intimant de continuer. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Sans se faire prier, Draco poursuivit son action : un doigt pénétra en lui. Puis un deuxième.

Harry gémit, tremblant de tout son corps. Alors ses lèvres vinrent chercher celles de Draco, spontanément.

-Je t'aime Draco... haleta-t-il.

Le blond se sentit pousser des ailes et, retirant ses doigts, il pénétra le gryffondor, gémissant à son tour. Quand il remua en lui plus profondément, il crut atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir. Il bougea d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Il ne pensait plus, il ne voyait plus, il était dans un autre monde. Son coeur, qui battait de plus en plus fort, était un des deux sons qu'il entendait. L'autre était celui des cris de plaisir d'Harry. Harry qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

Lorsqu'il se libéra enfin en lui, Draco laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres deux mots d'amour emplis de sincérité.

Totalement épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur le corps encore brûlant du brun, satisfait et épuisé. Harry sourit et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux humides. Intérieurement il rayonnait : c'était la première fois que Draco lui disait un "Je t'aime" aussi... authentique. Les autres n'avait été pour lui que... de la poudre aux yeux.

Draco grogna et se redressa lentement pour s'installer aux côtés d'Harry dans une position mi-assise, mi-allongée. Le gryffondor en profita pour se lover contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant un long moment, se caressant juste, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Perdu dans leurs pensées.

Harry semblait nager dans un bonheur quasi-total alors que Draco luttait contre lui-même. Car ce soir, il voulait être lui, tout simplement, et ne pas penser au futur et ses conséquences.

-Je ne t'ai rien acheté pour noël, dit-il subitement, son regard fixé sur le mur en face de lui à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harry rit doucement.

-Non, mais tu n'ais pas obligé.

-Si, j'y tiens.

Le gryffondor se redressa à sa hauteur et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Tu viens déjà de m'en donner un.

Draco ne répondit pas mais sourit. Un vrai sourire comme il n'en faisait que rarement. Même si celui-ci se transforma en une ancienne mimique qu'Harry l'avait toujours vu avoir: un rictus.

-Non, dit-il d'un air insatisfait en se levant. J'ai une meilleure idée !

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, marchant nu dans la pièce, les yeux ronds.

Le serpentard blond se pencha et ramassa sur le canapé, l'écharpe blanche d'Harry. Il lui avait volé avant qu'ils ne se quittent, quelques heures plus tôt.

(1) Il la passa autour de son cou et prit ensuite sa baguette magique. Il prononça une formule puis une musique langoureuse s'éleva, dans la salle sur demande.

Harry secoua la tête, prit entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

Il se leva à son tour et le rejoignit. Dès qu'il fut à ses côtés, le serpentard lui passa l'écharpe de soie autour du cou et l'invita à danser.

-On va faire ça toute la soirée ? Demanda ironiquement le brun.

-Mm... Non ! Répondit le blond sur le même ton. J'ai d'autres idées en tête... mais j'avais envi de danser.

-Je suis sûr que c'est pour me faire souffrir, répliqua Harry avec une grimace.

Draco repensa à ses fesses et sourit de plus belle. Il se pencha et lui souffla sur le bout des lèvres:

-Joyeux noël, petit gryffondor.

Harry sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le slow. Il croyait rêver... et dire qu'il y a sept ans il avait rejeté son amitié ! Et qu'ils étaient devenus ennemis... pour finalement être amants.

Il rit.

-Quoi ? Demanda Draco, soupçonneux.

-Tu danses vraiment très bien, fit Harry, toujours mort de rire.

-Je sais, répondit le blond d'un air hautement satisfait.

Harry éclata de rire et Draco finit par le suivre dans son hilarité.

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) pour ma meilleure amie : je peux faire mieux que QAF ! Moi je les mets tout nus, moi XD ! MDR !

**Mot de l'auteur** : Fin du chapitre ! Surtout donner moi votre avis ! Même si il est mauvais ! Bisous à tous ! Et désolé pour le retard...


	10. Chapitre 10 Ce n'est pas ma faute

**Mot de l'auteuse: **A cause de problème avec msn, je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre plus avant (grrrrr è.é). D'ailleurs ce n'est même pas la version corrigée de ma béta. Ang'y, je mettraista version dès que je la recevrais. En attendant je me suis dit que ce n''était pas humain de faire attendre les lecteurs comme ça, surtout que ca fait un moment que j'ai annoncéla parution de se chapitre-.-"".

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre, peut-être que ce ne sera pas à quoi vous vous attendiez, mais tant pis, c'est comme ça que c'est prévu... et puis n'ayez pas peur, c'est pas finit;) ! Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Ce n'est pas ma faute **

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent emplit que de moments de bonheur pour Draco et Harry. Ils ne se quittaient plus, allant jusqu'à prendre leur douche ensemble. Le château étant quasiment vide, ainsi personne ne les voyait marcher mains dans les mains dans le parc ou courir à perdre haleine le soir dans les couloirs. Il faut dire aussi que le peu d'élèves et de professeurs qui étaient rester ici pour les vacances de noël n'avaient même pas remarquer leur absence lors des repas. Et puis, qui se douterait que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy passaient toutes leurs nuits dans la même chambre, dans le même lit ?

Harry avait oublié tous ces doutes et ses soupçons quant au comportement de Draco. Il avait accepté ses propres sentiments et vivait le moment présent. Depuis qu'il dormait avec Draco, il ne cauchemardait plus, il ne voulait plus mourir. La vie était tellement plus belle comme ça. Il avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve, même si cela faisait un peu roman à l'eau de rose.

Draco avait fait de même : le pari lui était totalement sorti de la tête. Car Harry le rendait dingue. Il aimait le voir sourire, rire ; il aimait le regarder dormir, il aimait l'embêter pendant ces sommeils en lui soufflant sur le bout du nez ; il aimait l'embrasser ; il aimait tellement ses lèvres... et il aimait par-dessus tout lui faire l'amour. Il ne comptait plus maintenant le nombre de fois (et le nombre d'endroits) où il l'avait fait sien. Il voulait que ces vacances continuent encore et encore.

Pour le premier de l'an, ils s'organisèrent tous les deux un pique nique près du Lac.

Ils avaient déployés sur l'herbe une grande nappe blanche que Dobby leur avait gentiment donné, et en guise de lumière ils avaient planté leur baguettes dans le sol après avoir prononcer une formule : comme des bougies qui grésillent, elles s'étaient enflammés, crépitant de toutes les couleurs. L'elfe de maison leur avait aussi préparé un repas chaud, facile à emporter.

A minuit, alors qu'ils arrivaient au dessert, une cloche résonna dans le château. Draco embrassa Harry. Le brun sourit à cette affectueuse intention et se lova dans ses bras.

-Tu en veux ? Demanda-t-il.

Il tendit son bras par-dessus sa tête et porta un petit fruit rouge aux lèvres du blond.

Draco entrouvrit sa bouche et avala goulûment la cerise.

-En pleine hivers ?

-C'est magique ? Tenta Harry.

Draco haussa un de ses sourcils.

-Les elfes les importent des pays chauds, rectifia Harry en haussant des épaules.

Puis il se releva et passa ses bras autour du cou du blond. Il se colla sensuellement à son corps chaud et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ils restèrent toute la nuit allongés dans l'herbe. Vers 7h du matin Harry réveilla Draco: ils devaient rentrer au château avant qu'on ne les voit. Certains professeurs revenaient le jour même pour préparer leurs cours avant le retour des élèves le lendemain.

-Comment est-ce qu'on fera ? Demanda Harry en entrant dans le bain des préfets.

Draco, déjà mouillé jusqu'à la taille, se rapprocha de lui une éponge pleine de mousse à la main.

-Comment on fera quoi ? Demanda-t-il sereinement.

-Pour se voir. La rentrée c'est demain. Je veux rester avec toi, je ne veux pas retourner chez les gryffondors. Et je veux encore moins avoir à leur expliquer notre relation... .

Draco ne répondit pas. Il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Et les problèmes d'Harry l'importaient peu. Il en avait un plus grand : Blaise.

Il essayait de ne pas y penser, de sortir le serpentard de sa tête, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'attirait plus, c'était juste que... qu'il avait toujours été avec lui, même pendant la guerre, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se défaire de lui aussi facilement. Que penserait le brun de sa relation avec Harry ? Il se moquerait de lui, sans aucun doute...

-Drake ?

Draco interrompit ses pensées et plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

Il ne lui avait rien dit, et il ne lui dirait rien.

Il sourit, comme si de rien n'était, et l'embrassa tendrement.

-On avisera.

* * *

Le surlendemain vers 8h du matin, les élèves revinrent tous de leurs vacances. Certains avaient bronzés (les chanceux qui étaient partis au ski), d'autres s'étaient coupés les cheveux, ou avaient changés de look, bref un retour de vacances tout à fait normal.

Harry accueillit ses amis à l'entrée du château. Il souriait, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Draco lui avait fait comprendre le matin même qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir avant la fin de la journée au mieux, ou le lendemain au pire. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Hermione, lâchant la main de Ron, se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'elle le vit.

Harry l'enlaça amicalement et sourit à son meilleur ami par-dessus son épaule. Le rouquin lui rendit son sourire et lui fit des signes de mains pour lui faire comprendre que sa relation avec la jeune fille avait ENFIN évoluer ses derniers jours.

-Ca a été tes vacances Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

Evitant de rougir ou de trop sourire, le brun acquiesça.

-On ne t'a pas trop manqué ? Continua ironiquement Ron.

-Non !

Ce mot, qui était sortit naturellement de sa bouche, le choqua. Mais ses amis n'y firent pas attention, ce qui le rassura.

-Seamus n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non il est...

-YOUHOU ! LES GARS !

-Quand on parle du loup...

Seamus s'approcha du groupe en courant. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage et il tirait derrière lui un Dean quelque peu embarrassé.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Seamus se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, le remerciant milles fois. Ron jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry et ce dernier haussa des épaules.

-Ca y est ! Dean et moi on est ensemble ! S'écria l'irlandais, joyeux.

-Heureux de l'apprendre ! Rit Ron.

-Félicitation, ajouta Hermione à Dean.

Dean semblait vraiment gêné. Il leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Oui, oui, moi aussi, mais s'il vous plait, garder ça secret...

Le trio acquiesça.

Bientôt, Neville et d'autres gryffondors les rejoignirent. Tous parlèrent gaiement en se dirigeant vers leur salle commune.

Avec un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, Harry aperçut Draco en compagnie de Blaise. Le blond soutint un instant son regard avant de se détourner pour suivre son ami vers leur salle commune.

* * *

-Alors, ces vacances ? Ont-elles été... «Fructueuses» ? Demanda Blaise en s'étirant paresseusement sur son lit.

Draco ne lui répondit pas. Depuis qu'il était revenu il avait évité le sujet autant que possible, s'attardant sur ses vacances à lui.

Il lui tourna le dos un instant pour changer de t-shirt. Il ne pouvait pas dormir nu ou en boxer, comme à son habitude, à cause du suçon que lui avait fait un certain brun.

-J'attends, aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? Ou serait-ce le survivant qui te l'aurait avalé ? Insista le serpentard en le fixant.

Bien, il devrait de toute façon lui dire un jour où l'autre, autant que ce soit maintenant.

Draco fit volte-face et plongea son regard acier dans celui de son ami.

-Je... j'ai réussit, dit-il d'une voix peu sûr.

Blaise sourit et s'assit face à lui.

-Ah oui ? Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle... . Mais alors, pourquoi ne t'en réjouis-tu pas ?

Draco détourna son regard et retint son souffle.

-Parce que je... c'est aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin.

Le regard du brun s'obscurcit.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Je... je l'aime, avoua à demi-mot Draco.

Il observa la réaction du brun.

Il était en colère, une colère noire semblait-il. Il serrait sous lui ses draps et de larmes de rages commençaient à faire leur apparition dans ses yeux.

-Blaise je...

-C'est vrai ? Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Ou tu crois l'aimer ? Es-tu sûr qu'il ne t' as pas jeté de sort ? dit-il avec difficulté entre ses dents.

-Je... non, je ne crois pas. Comment aurait-il pu ? Ecoute je suis désolé mais tu resteras quand même mon am...

-Ami ? Parce que je n'étais que ça pour toi ? Qu'un ami ?

Draco se sentait perdre pieds. Ils n'avaient toujours été que des amis, même si lui en avait toujours voulu plus de sa part. Blaise lui avait toujours refusé l'accès à son intimité, alors pourquoi maintenant se sentait-il autant trahit ? Il n'y avait aucune raison... à moins qu'il ne... l'aime ?

Il se mit à paniquer. Avait-il été aveugle ?

-Non Blaise ! Tu...

-Je QUOI ? S'écria le serpentard, excédé.

Il se leva et fit face à Draco.

Par la suite le blond s'assit au fur et à mesure de sa tirade.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je le savais ! Je l'avais deviné que tu tomberais dans ce foutu piège, ce truc qu'on appelle « amour ». Et ça me fait pitié, vraiment. Toi qui avais une si belle réputation, toi qui pouvais te faire n'importe qui n'importe quand ! Mais non, il a fallut que tu tombes amoureux de ce... gryffondor ! Dis Draco, tu l'aimes tant que ça ? Tu l'aimes plus que moi, hein ?

Il tomba a genou devant le blond et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son t-shirt.

-Tu vas me laisser tomber ? Le pari ne tiens plus, non ? Maintenant que tu l'aimes, tu ne voudras plus de moi, tu vas me repousser ?

Ses yeux étaient rouges, sa colère c'était transformé en une sorte de démence. Il pleurait toujours, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Draco, lui, était comme figé. Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'émiettait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un seul instant cette réaction, aussi violente soit-elle.

-Tu vas partir, je le sais, je le sens... ne part pas ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi..., continua le serpentard à genoux.

Il répéta ses derniers mots comme une litanie, de plus en plus bas.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas... je t'aime.

Il murmura le dernier mot.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Blaise se redressa et sourit tristement. Il passa une main sur la joue de Draco et l'embrassa furtivement sur le front.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-il presque maternellement.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais pas sur la bouche, juste sur le front, comme la première fois, et sortit de la pièce, allant s'isoler dans la salle de bain.

Draco resta là, assis sur le rebord de son lit. Il était trop choqué pour parler ou bouger.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, il était tard alors, il marchait tel un zombie dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il avait prit sa décision. Et cela lui faisait mal, extrêmement mal.

Il espérait qu'_il _ne serait pas là, qu'_il_ aurait oublié leur rendez-vous.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir de la salle sur demande, il vit la porte de cette dernière ouverte, avec de la lumière à l'intérieur.

Il s'arrêta un instant, inspira profondément, et remit son masque.

-Tu es en retard, se moqua une voix.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, dit-il froidement.

Harry fronça des sourcils mais s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Cependant, l'absence de réaction du blond le fit reculer.

-Draco ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Harry le scruta de ses yeux verts, inquiet, et attendit qu'il s'explique.

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans le dortoir des serpentards, Blaise ouvrait le journal intime de Draco, que ce dernier avait oublié sur sa table de chevet. _

_Il le feuilleta jusqu'à la dernière page, qu'il lu. _

_A mesure qu'il lisait les quelques lignes que le blond avait écrites cette dernière semaine, son sourire s'agrandissait. Ses larmes avaient séchés. _

_-Tu vas souffrir autant que tu m'a fais souffrir, Drake.., dit-il. _

-Je... on ne peux pas continuer. Je veux tout arrêter.

-Quoi ?

Draco souffla, d'un air agacé, et traversa la pièce pour venir se planté devant un tableau.

-J'en ai marre, c'est tout. Je veux qu'on arrête. Je crois que je me suis lassé de toi, ce n'est pas de ma faute, dit-il avec désinvolture.

Harry le rejoignit et se planta à ses côtés, sidéré.

-Comment ça « tu t'es lassé » ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

Harry ne comprenait pas les propos du blond, ils n'avaient aucun sens ! De quoi cette imbécile était-il en train de lui parler ?

Il était venu deux heures plutôt que l'heure du rendez-vous prévu parce que le blond lui manquait trop, et celui-ci arrivait avec une heure de retard pour lui annoncer, en plus, qu'il voulait mettre fin à leur relation ?

-Regardes-moi quand je te parle, Malfoy ! S'écria Harry, colérique.

Le serpentard se tourna vers lui.

-Bien, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer clairement de quoi t'es en train de me parler !

-Je suis en train de te dire que j'en ai marre ! C'est finit, j'arrête. Peut-être que tu crois que toi tu peux continuer cette relation, mais moi pas. J'ai une réputation à tenir et je ne voudrais pas la perdre. Ce n'est pas ma faute.

Harry le gifla. Sa colère était trop forte. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour retenir en lui sa magie, mais ça lui était difficile. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé était cette gifle.

-Donnes-moi les vrais raisons du pourquoi tu fais ça sinon je te jure Draco que...

Draco soupira et se remit en mouvement.

Il bougea pour pouvoir relâcher les traits de son visage quelques instants, pour éviter le regard de son amant, pour pouvoir tenir et tout lui dire. Parce qu'il avait décidé de s'occuper de Blaise, de redevenir comme avant. Il ne voulait pas voir son ami souffrir... et son visage ce soir reflétait que trop bien de la souffrance.

-J'ai avoué à Blaise notre relation, et il l'a très mal prit. Il m'aime tu sais, et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Alors j'ai décidé de mettre fin à notre relation.

Il avait dit la stricte vérité, mais d'une voix tout a fait détachée.

-Donc, tu le choisis, lui ? Demanda plus calmement Harry dans son dos, comme si il était résigné.

Après tout le blond avait évité le sujet deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'ils prenaient leur bain.

Et puis il y avait une chose que Draco ignorait : Harry pratiquait la légimencie. Il voyait donc que le blond ne lui mentait pas... mais il ne pouvait pas deviner que le ton de sa voix était faux.

-Oui, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ma faute.

-Je comprends.

Draco sursauta à cette réponse.

-Tu comprends ?

-Oui, après tout tu es bel bien le petit connard égoïste que j'ai toujours cru que tu étais, dit Harry. On m'avait prévenu, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas cru ce qu'_il _m'a dit a temps. Maintenant c'est fait.

Harry s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Draco et le dépassa. Il passa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et dit avant de sortir :

-Tu sais, je crois que tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser crevé, ce soir-là. Ca aurait pas mal de problèmes.

* * *

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Harry se retourna et sourit à Dean.

-Je médite, dit-il.

Il était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre de chambre, les jambes au-dessus du vide. L'air frais de la nuit lui chatouillait la plante des pieds et le claire de lune éclairait délicatement sa peau.

Dean se leva et sortit de son lit sans faire de bruit. Les autres dormaient, il était tard, très tard.

A pas feutrés le gryffondor se rapprocha de son ami et s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-Aux lettres que tu as pris soin de m'envoyer.

-Je... quels lettres ? Bégaya le gryffondor, surpris.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, sourit Harry, je sais que c'est toi qui m'envoyer des mots d'avertissement sur Malfoy, j'ai reconnu ton écriture.

Dean soupira et secoua de la tête.

-Oui, je... je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, juste te prévenir.

-Merci.

-Il ne t'a rien fait ? Demanda Dean, un brin inquiet.

Harry hésita avant de répondre.

-Non, pas plus de mal que d'habitude, dit-il.

Dean sembla soulagé à ses mots. Pas Harry.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Harry le rompe :

-Et toi et Seamus, c'est sérieux ?

-Je l'aime, oui. Et lui est, semble-t-il, complètement accro à moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, perplexe. Quoiqu'il en soit nous sommes... enfin, nous sommes amants.

Harry haussa un sourcil et sourit à cet aveu que venait de lui faire son ami.

-Mais je suis toujours fiancé à Cécile. C'est à cause de mes parents. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur est passé par la tête, ils veulent absolument me marier à cette... fille.

Il avait été tenté de dire « chose » mais c'était retenu au dernier moment.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit à Seamus quand il est venu chez moi pendant les vacances. Il m'a dit que c'était grâce à toi, donc d'un certain côté je dois te remercier moi aussi.

Harry acquiesça puis porta son regard au loin, dans les nuages.

-Ce n'était rien, dit-il.

-Si, pour moi c'est beaucoup. Au début des vacances, quand il m'a vu avec 'elle', j'ai vraiment cru qu'il ne voudrait plus me parler... mais maintenant ça va aller, tout est arrangé, finit Dean en souriant comme pour lui-même.

-Oui, murmura Harry, ça va aller... sauf pour moi.

Il ferma les yeux et, avant que Dean est eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il se lassa tomber dans le vide.

Dean retint un cri, s'arrêtant de respirer, et se pencha activement par-dessus la fenêtre... pour voir Harry à califourchon sur son balai, s'élevé dans les airs.

* * *

**Re-Mot de l'auteuse** **;p** : Hein, dites je vous ai fait peur ! XD Oui je sais je suis une sadique mais bon j'ai quand même réussit à pondre un chapitre entre deux révisions ! (enfin j'avais réussit -.-').

Donc voilà, je m'excuse milles fois pour le retard mais comme je le dis dans le dernier chapitre de ma fiction _Achèves-moi_, j'ai eu de gros soucis familial... et j'en ai toujours... en plus du bac de sciences et de français. Donc je n'ai pas pu écrire ce chapitre avant aujourd'hui. En fait je l'avais même commencé deux jours plutôt, mais mon frère avait alors décidé qu'il voulait le pc et il lisait tout ce que j'écrivais ! Essayez, vous, d'écrire un chapitre comme celui-là lorsqu'un membre de votre famille vous lis et vous critique par derrière ! lol X(

Enfin bon, j'espère que vous serez toujours là pour me laisser une petite review ç.ç ! (même si ce chapitre est quelque peu... déroutant ?).

Bises à tous !


	11. Chapitre 11 La pensine de Blaise

_Mot de l'auteuse : _

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je profite de cette petite coupure dans mes vacances pour vous poster un petit chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes car comme je voulais que vous l'ayez avant mon départ je l'ai posté sans attendre la correction de ma béta.

Je ne sais pas si ça va plaire mais j'ai inclus à ce chapitre une chanson à laquelle, je dois bien l'avouer, je suis totalement accro. Les fans de Nana (et peut-être même les autres) la reconnaîtront : _Rose_, d'Anna Tsuchiya. Je la trouve vraiment magnifique et j'avais envie de 'pulser' un peu la fin de ma fiction avec elle : car oui on arrive à la fin, désolée ç.ç ! Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre mais on n'est pas loin.

Donc voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) !

Oh et pour ceux/celles qui étaient à la Japan Expo 2006 : vous me manquez T.T (même si je vous connaît pas ç.ç !) !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – La Pensine de Blaise**

C'était ce qu'on appelle trop communément un lendemain difficile. Harry avait volé toute la nuit. Il n'avait pas mangé ni bu ni dormis depuis près de treize heures, et il s'en fichait. Sans s'en rendre il s'était renfermé à nouveau sur lui-même. Il avait sauté le petit déjeuner, ses cours, puis le déjeuner. Bien sûr, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui, car personne ne savait où il était. Mais la personne qui se sentait le plus coupable était Draco Malfoy.

Depuis qu'il s'était levé de son lit – il avait passé une nuit blanche, le serpentard blond se sentait se vider petit à petit. Son visage restait sans expression, toujours aussi beau, droit, infaillible, mais en lui le remord le rongeait. Il ne pensait pas que le Survivant lui manquerait tant que cela... .

_When I was darkness at that time  
fureteru kuchibiru  
heya no katasumi de I cry  
mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu  
yaburareta yakusoku hurt me_

-Drake ?

Le voyant traîner, Blaise se retourna vers lui et lui tendit sa main. Le blond ne l'attrapa, toujours plonger dans ses pensées. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence. Avec un faux sourire le brun se rapprocha de lui et le prit par le bras, comme un enfant.

-Viens, on a cours tu sais ?

-Ouais... .

* * *

-L'ENFOIRE !

Ron sursauta et regarda sa petite amie avec des yeux aussi ronds que le pot de fleur qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Ils étaient en cours de Botanique, tous les deux (Harry avait toujours disparut) lorsque d'un seul coup Hermione c'était écriée. Et c'était la première fois que le rouquin entendait une obscénité sortir de sa bouche !

-Her...Hermione ca... ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il prudemment.

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter toute la classe cette fois-ci. Et malgré les protestations du professeur Chourave, elle quitta la serre à grand pas. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa vue Ron remarqua qu'elle tenait bien serrer un parchemin dans sa main droite.

La raison pour laquelle Hermione était sortit de ses gonds était simple : ce petit con de Malfoy l'avait découvert et il avait oser tout gâcher !

_M.D.R sont les initiales de Mme De Rosemonde, un des personnages fictifs d'un livre Moldu - merci pour la culture générale. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il fallait quelqu'un de très intelligent et qui connaissait très bien les moldus que je t'ai découvert, Granger. Non, c'est ton trop grand engouement à vouloir protéger Harry qui m'a fait prendre conscience de ton identité. Ta lettre, juste avant les vacances de noël... trop prévisible ! Bref, cela n'a plus d'importance car j'arrête tout. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu m'as offert ton ami 'sur un plateau en or ', comme tu dis. Et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. _

_Je te souhaite une bonne continuation et à l'avenir, réfléchis avant d'agir : je suis inconstant et je le serrai toujours,_

_DM_

Hermione eut un rictus : pourquoi elle lui avait confier Harry ? Ce n'était pas évident ? Bon sang ce que les garçons pouvaient être compliqués parfois !

Après avoir franchis une seconde volée de marches Hermione se retrouva dans le couloir de Métamorphose. La cloche sonna à cette instant et une foule d'élève sortit de cours. Parmi eux, la gryffondor réussit à choper un serpentard blond. Elle l'attira à l'écart avec force et le plaqua contre un mur. Surpris, Draco ne dit rien, attendant des explications.

-Putain Malfoy t'as pété un plomb ou quoi ! S'ingurgea-t-elle.

Devant son visage rouge de colère le serpentard se sentit perdre contenance.

-Gran..ger ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as laissé tombé Harry ?

Draco soupira et croisa ses bras nonchalamment.

-Je croyais te l'avoir expliquer dans ma lettre. Je suis inconstant, c'est comme ça.

La mine d'Hermione changea tout d'un coup. Elle commençait à avoir un peu peur.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir, tu l'aimes, je le sais, dit-elle avec conviction.

Le blond crut qu'il allait s'étrangler. Il se retint de rougir et répliqua :

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire ça ?

-Les cartes me l'ont dit.

-Pf, tes cartes ? Laisse béton Granger, il n'y a rien eut et il n'y aura jamais rien entre moi et Potter, ok ?

-DRAKE !

Draco poussa un profond soupir. Blaise, encore. Toute la journée il l'avait collé.

Blaise arriva en courant vers le couple à l'écart. Il toisa Hermione du regard et s'accrocha au bras du blond pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

-Et lui ? Tu sais où il est en ce moment ! Cria Hermione une dernière fois.

Draco était trop loin pour lui répondre mais il la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Sa dernière phrase n'était pas une question, elle ressemblait plutôt à un avertissement...

_Nobody can save me  
kamisama hitotsu dake  
tomete saku you na my love_

Le soir vint rapidement ensuite. Comme tout le reste de la journée, Harry ne se montra pas en public. Hermione et Ron ne le virent donc pas au dîner. Le rouquin commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter alors que sa voisine se tordait carrément les doigts, se demandant sans cesse si elle avait bien fait de faire ce qu'elle avait fait.

Le blond, à l'autre bout de la pièce remarqua son inquiétude. Lui aussi n'était pas tranquille. Des questions tournaient en rond dans sa tête, sans arrêt. Quand Blaise lui proposa de nouveau du dessert il explosa.

-Merde, LACHES-MOI BLAISE !

En renversant tout son repas (il n'avait pas mangé) il sortit en trompe de la Grande Salle.

-Et oui, c'est comme ça quand on souffre, mon chou, fit Blaise voix basse.

Avec un sourire sadique il croisa ses doigts sous son menton et suivit des yeux le blond colérique.

_I need your love. I'm a broken rose  
maichiru kanashimi your song  
ibasho nai kodoku na my life  
I need your love. I'm broken rose  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
with your smile, your eyes,  
and sing me, just for me_

_I wanna need your love...  
I'm broken rose  
I wanna need your love..._

Fort heureusement pour eux, Draco ne croisa aucun serpentard en entrant dans sa salle commune. Il gravit les marches vers sa chambre quatre à quatre et claqua rageusement la porte derrière lui.

-Fais chier !

Pour se calmer il s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui arrivait mais il ne se reconnaissait plus. Tout ce qu'il comprenait c'est qu'il avait mal.

Il repensa aux mots d'Harry, le jour précédent ; « _après tout tu es bel bien le petit connard égoïste que j'ai toujours cru que tu étais._ »

On l'avait toujours traité d'égoïste ; surtout lui. Mais ce soir là ce mot l'avait étrangement blessé. Pourquoi ? L'aimait-il vraiment au point d'en être dépendant ?

«_ -Tu sais, je crois que tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser crevé, ce soir-là. Ca aurait régler pas mal de problèmes._ »

Et si il l'avait fait ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait d'abord ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, tout était confus.

Et Blaise dans tout ça ? Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était seulement un ami, un ami très proche qu'il ne voulait pas perdre... mais...

Draco se massa les tempes et redressa la tête. Si ça continuait il allait attraper une sacrée migraine ! Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. A quelque chose de brillant, ondoyant et argenté... la pensine de Blaise ? Elle était là, en face de lui, au milieu de son lit. Blaise avait-il oublié de la ranger ?

Draco se leva, il avait toujours voulu savoir ce que cachait le brun dans cette pensine. Lentement il sortit sa baguette magique et tâta le liquide. Aussitôt une image apparut. Il se rapprocha pour voir mieux. Seulement, d'un seul coup, les personnages s'élevèrent en 3D devant lui, grands d'une trentaine de centimètre.

Mais Draco ne recula pas, il resta paralysé devant eux : Un homme d'âge mûre, grand, droit, fier, aux longs cheveux blonds était assis sur un resplendissant fauteuil de cuir rouge. Sur ses genoux une autre personne, plus petite, plus jeune, et aux cheveux bruns, courts, y avait posée sa tête.

Malfoy Senior et Blaise Zabini.

Tous les deux regardaient Draco avec des sourires mauvais.

Lucius leva sa main et la posa sur les cheveux de son protégé. Blaise gémit à se contacte et caressa la cuisse du blond.

Draco se sentit écoeuré. Son père et Blaise... ?

Le narguant, Blaise s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de Malfoy Senior et attira son visage contre le sien pour un long et profond baiser.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de fouiller dans les pensées d'autrui, mon chou ? Dit une voix froidement.

Malfoy fit demi-tour et se retrouva face à face au vrai Blaise. Il se tenait prêt de la porte et semblait furieux.

Il claqua des doigts et la seconde qui suivit la pensine s'éteignit et vola dans ses mains.

-Bon, je vois, tu as découvert mon petit secret, heureux ?

Sa voix était froide, tranchante, ses yeux lui envoyaient des ondes de haine et de mépris que jamais encore Draco ne lui avait vu. C'était à ne plus le reconnaître. Ou était passé son ami ?

-Tu... vous... vous étiez amant ? Balbutia-t-il, complètement perdu.

-Bien ! Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? Ironisa Blaise. Oui, nous étions amant. Incroyable, non ? Contrairement à toi ton père était un homme assezclasse et surtout très sexy. T'as vraiment crut que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi ? Oh, pauvre Drake... Et bien non, tout ce temps je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, qu'une envie : me venger.

Se venger ? Il y eu comme un tilt dans l'esprit de Draco, il venait de comprendre ! D'un mouvement il tendit sa baguette vers le serpentard brun.

Sa réaction fit rire Blaise.

-Pf, tu crois vraiment que si j'avais eu l'intention de t'envoyer un sortilège interdit j'aurais attendu que tu découvres ma pensine ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïf. Je me suis déjà vengé.

Son visage se crispa à ses mots. Des larmes apparurent à ses yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as fait souffrir lorsque tu l'as tué, cracha-t-il entre ses dents. Je l'aimais.

-Il servait le seigneur des ténèbres, même toi tu voulais voir Voldemort disparaître,s'écria Draco.

-TOUT SAUF LE TUER ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con parfois, tu crois vraiment que je ne le savais pas ? Oui il servait Voldemort mais je m'en contrefichais car ce qui comptait pour moi c'était d'être avec lui.

-Tu es complètement fou...

-Pourquoi, c'est si difficile que ça de croire que ton père et moi avions une liaison ? Ou alors c'est l'écart d'âge qui te choque ?

-Va crever, Blaise ! Cracha Draco.

-Oh non ! Je ne pense pas que ce sera moi ce soir qui mourra...

-De quoi tu parles bon sang ?

-De ton cher « Harry » ! Oh non franchement c'était trop fendart de vous voir tombé amoureux puis casser comme ça, juste à cause de moi ! Et toi qui te torturais l'esprit parce que tu ne savait pas ce qu'il t'arrivait !

Blaise éclata de rire.

-Et maintenant il va mourir et par ta faute !

Draco blémit. De quoi causait-il ?

-Et oui j'ai lu ton journal intime, quoique je n'aurais pas eu besoin de lui pour savoir que Potter avait des tendances suicidaires. Toute l'école était au courant avant toi, bien sûr.

-Putain !

_When you are with me at that time  
anata no kage wo oikakete  
hadashi de kakenukete stop me  
tozaseba tozasu hodo motsuretekukono ai  
yuruyaka ni yasashiku kiss me_

_Nobody can save me  
kogoeru bara no you ni  
yasashiku nemuritai my tears_

"MerdemerdemerdeMERDE !".

Sans un regard de plus vers Blaise, Draco était sortit en courant du dortoir. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve Harry avant que celui-ci ne fasse une bêtise ! Et Hermione qui avait essayer de le prévenir («_Tu sais où il est en ce moment !_ »)... quel crétin.

Arriver dans le hall il prit deux minutes pour respirer et réfléchir : où Potter avait-il bien pu allé ?

_**Flash Back**_

_Le jeune homme était accoudé à une fenêtre, la tête entre ses bras..._

_**Flash Back**_

Troisième étage, le couloir de Métamorphose.

_**Flash Back**_

_Et pourquoi il hésitait toujours à sauter par la fenêtre, à prendre son envol pour un dernier instant de pure liberté. Quelques secondes rien que pour lui. Libre. Sans penser à rien, traversant l'air pour retourner à la source de la vie, pour retourner à la terre. Mourir... il était déjà mort._

_**Flash Back**_

Draco s'arrêta pour reprendre son soufflé. Il était arrivé dans le couloir de Métamorphose. Il scruta dans l'ombre les fenêtres, paniqué.

_**Flash Back**_

_Alors il se décida à enjamber la fenêtre. Il se mit debout dans l'encadrement, inspira profondément, effaça ses larmes avec sa manche, à la manière d'un enfant, et..._

_**Flash Back**_

Accoudé a une fenêtre, Harry était là, un peu plus loin. D'après ce que le blond pu voir il n'avait nullement l'intention de sauter par-dessus la fenêtre. Il semblait plutôt perdu dans ses pensées. Soulagé, Draco reprit sa marche, plus calmement cette fois. A quelque pas de lui, Harry remarqua sa présence et se redressa. Il lui envoya un regard noir mais ne dit rien.

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant un instant. Gêné le serpentard n'osait pas parler. Il avait préféré croire en Blaise, même pour ce soir ; Harry n'aurait pas sauté. Comme il n'aurait pas sauté non plus au début de l'année.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

Draco sursauta. Sa voix était froide, tout comme ses yeux verts.

Il regarda le sol et s'approcha encore un peu plus du gryffondor.

-Je... .

-Tu ?

-Je suis désolé.

-... .

-… .

-Et alors ?

Feignant l'indifférence Harry s'accouda à nouveau à sa fenêtre. Draco le rejoignit.

-Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de sauter, hein ?

-Sauter ? Tu crois vraiment que parce que tu m'as jeté j'aurais sauté ? Non... pas aujourd'hui. Hier soir, oui, mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Je suis désolé. C'est Blaise et... c'est compliqué mais... on peut recommencer ?

_I need your love. I'm broken rose  
kareochiru kanashimi my soul  
kuzureteku kodoku na little girl  
I need your love. I'm broken rose  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
with your smile, your eyes,  
and sing me, just for me_

_-_Je ne crois pas, non, fit froidemmentHarry.

-Très bien, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Draco lui tourna le dos et posa ses coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Ils se regardèrent.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, ou plus tard, reprit le blond avec désinvolture.

Harrysoupira. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui résisté.

_I wanna need your love...  
I'm broken rose  
I wanna need your love..._

_-_Tu fais chier, Malfoy.

D'un coup Harry empoigna le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa. Surpris, Draco n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux ni de répondre au baiser.

_repeat_

_I wanna need your love...  
I'm broken rose  
I wanna need your love..._

-Ca ne veut pas dire que je te fais confiance, Malfoy. Ni qu'on ressort ensemble. Tu m'expliques, je réfléchis et on voit après.

Draco voulut répliqué mais comme la première fois il ne put pas. Le brun l'attira à nouveau contre lui pour un autre échange.

_A suivre..._


	12. Chapitre 12 Ce qu'on nomme part1

Je crois que je ne m'excuserai jamais assez du retard de ce chapitre (s'abaisse)... alors je pense que le mieux c'est que je me taise -.-".

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Ce qu'on nomme avec un grand 'A' (Partie 1)**

Harry inspira à fond. Il sentit Draco resserrer l'étreinte sur sa main pour leur donner du courage.

Nous étions le lendemain matin et les deux jeunes hommes avaient passé la nuit tous les deux. Rien ni personne n'avait pu les séparer. Pour être au calme, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la Salle sur Demande. Et au petit matin ils avaient décidé ensemble de faire leur coming out. Ils y avaient longuement réfléchi et cette solution leur était apparue comme la plus évidente. Après tout, ils y avaient déjà vaguement pensé pendant leurs vacances de Noël (cf : chapitre 10). Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas 'réellement' ensemble: Harry attendait toujours des explications de la part de Draco. Mais même sans elles il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister, et qu'un jour ou l'autre on les surprendrait dans un couloir.

De son côté, Draco était déterminé à rester près du brun pour le restant de ses jours. Il voulait aussi s'éloigner le plus possible de Blaise et pour cela il devait rejoindre le groupe des Gryffondors pour un moment. Au moins la fin de l'année, ce ne serait pas si dur que ça. Surtout si Harry était là.

Bref, ils étaient là, tous deux, main dans la main, devant la grande porte de la Grande Salle. Ils se fichaient pas mal de ce que les autres pourraient bien penser de leur relation, mais l'appréhension était là tout de même. Draco allait perdre sa réputation de coureur de jupons, et Harry aurait à affronter les regards critiques de ses camarades de chambre. Comment réagiraient-ils ? Seraient-ils surpris, en colère ? Pour Hermione, Draco lui avait déjà expliqué qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir dans leur relation. Le survivant n'avait pas encore compris quoi, mais les révélations viendraient avec le temps.

-On y va ? Demanda à voix basse Draco.

-Je te suis.

**

* * *

Seamus éclata de rire et passa sa main par-dessus les épaules de Dean. Ce dernier sembla embarrassé et lui murmura : **

-Je t'ai déjà dit pas en public, Seam' !

-Roh ça va, il n'y a que nous, Dean, lui répondit Hermione en face de lui. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez garder votre relation secrète ! Tu ne tiens vraiment pas à te marier avec cette Cécile ?

Sa dernière phrase jeta un froid. Dean évita son regard et Seamus ôta son bras de sur ses épaules.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Seamus eut un rire sans joie.

-Non, tu as visé juste : môssieur ne veut justement pas répondre à cette question, dit froidement l'irlandais.

-Parce que je ne peux pas, c'est tout ! C'est la décision de mes parents ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, Seamus, je ne peux pas leur avouer comme ça au beau milieu d'un repas que je suis homosexuel !

Seamus eut un rictus et lui tourna le dos, vexé.

Hermione et Ron se jetèrent des regards inquiets. Neville reposa son verre de jus de citrouille et prit la relève:

-Bah, tu peux déjà commencer par l'avouer à Cécile, puis à l'école. Si les autres élèves vous acceptent, je ne vois pas pourquoi tes parents te rejetteraient.

Ron se pencha un peu plus sur leur table et chuchota :

-Par contre je ne sais pas si les élèves vont vraiment bien prendre cet amour homosexuel, Nev'. Surtout que d'après la rumeur, Cécile a des amis influents. Ses parents sont riches. C'est peut-être pour cela que tes vieux voulaient que vous vous fianciez ! Ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

La mine de Dean s'assombrit. Seamus arrêta de bouder et reprit part à la conversation.

-Dans ce cas il faudrait qu'on nous aide.

-Dans quel sens ? Demanda Dean, perplexe.

-Il faudrait qu'un autre couple homosexuel face son coming out, fit Hermione d'une drôle de voix.

Ron et les autres garçons se tournèrent vers elle, ne comprenant pas. Ils allaient lui poser des questions mais ils restèrent bouche bée lorsqu'ils virent son visage souriant. Pour en connaître la cause, ils suivirent la direction de ses yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée.

Tous les élèves, et même les professeurs regardaient dans cette direction. Depuis plus d'une minute le silence régnait dans la salle.

Main dans la main, les visages droits, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy venaient d'entrer. Leur démarche assurée les mena jusqu'à la table des gryffondors.

Harry souriait timidement à ses amis, Draco pas. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et comme si de rien n'était, ils commencèrent à petit-déjeuner.

Ron jouait au poisson. Dean et Neville étaient à deux doigts de l'imiter, alors que Seamus hésitait entre la joie et la surprise, et qu'Hermione jubilait. Elle regardait intensément Draco, le mot 'merci' se formant sur ses lèvres.

Par il ne sait quel miracle, Ron finit par retrouver la parole :

-Ha... Harry ? Tu... tu peux m'expliquer ?

Harry lui lança un regard d'excuse et répondit :

-Moi et Draco sommes ensemble.

-C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Ca te pose un problème, Weasley ? Répliqua froidement Draco en se beurrant un toast.

Choqué, Ron ne sut quoi répondre. Sa petite amie lui caressa gentiment le bras, compatissante.

-En tout cas, félicitations, Harry ! Fit Seamus avec joie.

Harry accueillit avec plaisir et soulagement la remarque de son camarade. Il savait que Seamus l'aurait soutenu comme lui l'avait soutenu pour son histoire d'amour, mais Draco Malfoy n'était pas n'importe qui.

-C'est sérieux ? Continua Dean.

Cette question ne s'adressait pas à Harry mais à Malfoy. Lui qui avait tant fait pour les séparer voulait savoir à tout prix si pour cette fois le blond ne mentait pas sur ses sentiments.

Draco plongea ses yeux dans les siens et jura que ses sentiments étaient vrais.

Petit à petit les conversations et le bruit des couverts repris dans la Grande Salle. La rumeur passa d'une table à une autre et à la fin du petit déjeuner tout Poudlard connaissait la relation entre le gryffondor et le serpentard. Beaucoup voulurent poser des questions à Harry, mais d'un regard noir Draco les dissuada d'approcher. Le survivant se contenta donc de récolter les sourires d'encouragements ou les gestes obscènes dus à la haine. Plusieurs ex-petites amies de Draco l'insultèrent même. Jamais il ne répliqua, il voulait leur faire comprendre que toutes ces réactions lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. La seule chose qui le fit trembler fut le sourire satisfait de Dumbledore.

-Alors, racontez ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter sortiraient ensemble, dit Seamus.

C'était apparemment le seul, mis à part Hermione, qui était heureux de les savoir ensemble.

-C'est une longue histoire, répliqua Draco, voulant couper court à toute conversation sur leur relation.

Avant de raconter quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit, il voulait d'abord faire lire son journal à Harry. Il voulait qu'il soit au courant de tout.

-Oui mais comment a-t-elle commencée ?

-Par un pari basé sur le cul, comme toutes les histoires d'amour, Finnigan.

Habillé d'une longue robe de sorcier bleu marine, beaucoup trop grande pour lui, Blaise Zabini venait de faire son apparition à la table des Gryffondors. Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Tous sauf Harry qui essayait d'assimiler l'information. Ses yeux se fixèrent durement sur le visage blême et tremblant de son petit ami. Attendre, il devait attendre encore un peu, Draco lui expliquerait tout. Et il avait plutôt intérêt ! Un pari ? C'était quoi cette histoire de pari bordel ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaise ? Siffla Draco entre ses dents.

Rien que le fait de voir le visage de son ancien ami le faisait bouillonner de colère. Comment cet enfoiré osait-il se présenter à lui ?

-Oh rien, _mon chou_, je venais juste faire mes adieux à Dean.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Quelque chose clochait. Depuis les aveux de Draco la veille, Harry se méfiait de Zabini. Et il avait bien raison.

Sous les regards horrifiés des Gryffondors, ce dernier ajouta :

-Ce fut un plaisir de partager ton lit, mon cher Dean.

Puis il s'enfuit, sa robe voletant derrière lui. Draco le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il passe les portes de la Grande Salle. Cette robe, il la connaissait... .

-DEAN !

Seamus tapa du poing sur la table en se relevant. Son visage était rouge de colère. Celui de Dean avait au contraire considérablement pâli.

-Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ? Enfoiré.

Sur ces derniers mots l'irlandais gifla son petit ami et sortit en courant de la salle.

Hermione hoqueta de surprise et Ron, qui n'y comprenait décidément plus rien, était à deux doigts de tourner de l'oeil.

Comme si cette scène de ménage de suffisait pas, Cécile Solange fit son apparition. Mais Draco n'eut pas le loisir de l'écouter, Harry le regardait toujours froidement et lui ordonna :

-On sort.

**

* * *

-Seamus attends! **

-Va te faire voir, Dean !

L'irlandais marchait à pas rapides dans les couloirs. Ses poings serrés et son visage fermé indiquaient clairement aux passants qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui barrer le chemin.

-Je peux t'expliquer...

-Je t'ai dit d'aller te faire voir !

Fou de rage Seamus fit volte-face et pointa sa baguette magique sur son ex-petit ami.

-T'es refoulé, hein ? Mon cul oui ! C'est quoi cette histoire avec ce petit connard de Blaise ?

-C'était avant toi ! Se défendit Dean.

Il leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur son attaquant qui avança de plusieurs pas.

-Je... c'est lui qui m'a dragué. Et comme j'étais déjà attiré par toi à l'époque...

-... tu t'es soulagé avec _lui_ ?!? Hurla Seamus, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Le peu d'élèves qui circulaient dans le couloir s'arrêtèrent. Choqués mais surtout curieux, ils les observèrent et tendirent leurs oreilles.

-Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir ! Et à cette époque je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais pour moi ! Je croyais que tu me considérais juste comme un ami ! Jusqu'à ton coming out tu n'as jamais réellement été expressif ! Se défendait Dean.

-Peut-être mais... _Blaise ?!? _Ce petit connard prétentieux ! Putain Dean, ce mec est pire que Malfoy lui-même !

Les disputes de couples attirent toujours la foule, qu'elles le veuillent ou non. Et dans ce cas-là, les deux amoureux colériques furent très vites encerclés.

-Je ne savais pas à qui me confier, j'étais perdu, confessa Dean. Blaise a été gentil avec moi, plus que tu ne le crois. Et ce n'est pas un 'petit connard prétentieux', lui aussi a beaucoup souffert par amour !

Seamus rit.

-Je t'interdis de te moquer de lui !

-Très bien, alors dans ce cas nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! Je te souhaite bien du bonheur avec ta 'Cécile' !

Sur ces derniers mots, Seamus se fraya un passage parmi la foule d'élèves et s'enfuit une nouvelle fois en courant.

Dean soupira et lança des regards noirs aux autres. Maintenant, tout le monde connaissait ses préférences sexuelles et sa vie personnelle ! Il n'allait pas tarder à voir arriver Cécile et sa bande. Puis un crétin informerait ses parents. Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans cette école.

Las de sa journée qui pourtant ne faisait que commencer, Dean s'accouda à la fenêtre la plus proche. Il respira profondément et réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Seamus aurait réagi si violemment. Après tout, il était persuadé que l'irlandais avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec d'autres garçons avant lui. Il fallait croire que non.

Dehors, le temps était maussade. De gros nuages gris à l'horizon arrivaient à grand pas, comme une menace sur le château. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Pourtant, Dean distingua une silhouette près du lac. Une silhouette qui lui était vaguement familière... et qui s'avançait de plus en plus vers le lac... qui entrait dans le lac !

_"Oh rien, mon chou, je venais juste faire mes adieux à Dean"._

Oh bordel de... !!!

**

* * *

Dans le silence pesant de son dortoir, Draco tapotait nerveusement ses doigts contre le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur son amant. Harry était assis sur son lit et il tenait en main son journal intime. Sur son visage, il devinait parfois la stupeur, le dégoût, voir même la haine, mais jamais le brun ne commentait à voix haute sa lecture. Et ce mutisme torturait Draco de la pire des façons. Comment réagirait-il à la fin ? Le repousserait-il ? Voudrait-il toujours de lui ? Il n'osait même pas imaginer... déjà que sa réaction lorsqu'il avait appris que toute cette relation était basé sur un pari l'avait effrayée... ! **

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui parurent une éternité pour le blond, Harry referma le cahier et le posa à plat devant lui. Ses yeux restèrent baissés mais il parla :

-Est-ce que tout ce qui est écrit dans ce journal est vrai ?

-C'est un journal intime, Harry ! C'est une chose qui est censée rester secrète donc bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Répliqua brutalement Draco.

Il ne voulait pas le froisser, loin de là, mais il avait les nerfs en pelote et ce calme qu'Harry afficher n'était pas pour le réconforter.

-Ecoute je... je ne pense plus la moitié des choses que j'ai écrites dans ce carnet aujourd'hui, essaya-t-il de se rattraper, prenant une voix douce. Je ne veux plus de Blaise, je ne te considère plus comme un autre plan cul.

Il vint s'asseoir sur son lit à son tour. D'un doigt il releva le visage baissé du gryffondor et continua, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens :

-Je te le jure.

-Même lorsque tu dis être attiré par moi ? Demanda Harry d'un ton neutre.

-Quoi ?

-"Je ne l'aime pas. Et pourtant... à chaque fois que je le vois, je pense à notre prochaine rencontre, à la prochaine fois où mes mains pourront toucher sa peau, où mes lèvres pourront embrasser les siennes.

Je sais que j'ai changé, depuis la rentrée, depuis la chute de Voldemort, voir même un peu avant. Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus si ce pari compte réellement pour moi. Je ne sais plus où je suis rendu." Ce sont tes mots, Dit Harry. Alors, tu les penses toujours ou pas ?

Draco caressa pensivement sa joue.

-Non, pas vraiment. Ce n'est plus de l'attirance que je ressens pour toi, seulement de l'amour. Crois-moi Harry, j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais... je t'aime.

Le brun soupira et prit la main du blond dans la sienne.

-Je te crois. Tu n'es pas assez bon pour jouer aussi bien la comédie lorsque nous étions seuls tous les deux à Noël.

Soulagé, Draco eut un sourire qui faillit presque se faner par la suite :

-Mais je ne te fais plus confiance, pour le moment en tout cas. Je te soupçonnerai toujours, parfois je t'en voudrai beaucoup, je te chercherai tout le temps mais je t'abandonnerai souvent. Et je ne te confierai entièrement mon coeur et mon corps que lorsque tu te sauras plier à tous mes caprices, et que tu auras retrouver cette confiance.

-Même ton corps ?

-Surtout mon corps, Malfoy, fit Harry en souriant sournoisement. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'abuserai pas du tien. Mes caprices... souviens-toi !

Draco se sentit rougir mais il acquiesça. Il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal après tout.

Harry sauta sur lui, le faisant partir à la renverse, et se pencha au-dessus de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-MALFOY !

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit avec fracas et Dean fit irruption. Il repéra aussitôt les deux jeunes hommes et leur cria :

-C'est Blaise, il va faire une connerie ! J'ai essayé de le retenir mais il veut plonger dans le lac !

-Quoi ? Fit Draco crédule.

-C'est lui qui va se tuer, murmura Harry d'une voix blanche.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire à Draco qu'il fallait aller le sauver que le blond était déjà sorti. Avec Dean, Harry courut à sa suite.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Lac, Blaise était déjà immergé jusqu'aux épaules et Draco jusqu'à la taille.

-Putain Blaise ramène ton cul par ici ! Hurlait-il.

Mais il avait beau s'époumoner, le serpentard brun restait muet et sourd. Et il avançait toujours plus, s'enfonçant dans les eaux noires du lac. En l'observant bien, Harry remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il devait avoir peur et surtout très froid.

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait, hein ?

Draco continuait de lui crier dessus, le cœur serré. Blaise avait beau être un petit enfoiré, Draco l'avait pourtant considéré comme son meilleur ami, son frère, voir même un peu plus ces dernières années ! On n'efface pas si vite ce genre de choses. Il ne pouvait pas, même après ce qu'il lui avait fait, mourir ainsi. C'était stupide et surtout...

-Très lâche, cria Harry.

Aux mots du gryffondor, Blaise se stoppa. Et il rit. Un rire faux, un rire presque désespéré, hystérique, pensa Harry.

-La ferme, Potter. Surtout, ferme-la !

-Tu es lâche, Zabini ! Tu fuis la réalité !

Dean observait sans un mot l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Harry avait mis ses deux pieds dans l'eau et il hurlait de colère. Draco, pétrifié, regardait son amant et de temps en temps Blaise qui s'était retourné vers eux.

Lui n'avait rien à dire, juste à observer et essayer de comprendre ce qui liait ces trois-là.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il pleuvait.

-Et ne me dis pas que je raconte n'importe quoi, je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai fais exactement la même chose lorsque mon parrain est mort, et lorsque la guerre fut finie.

-Ne me compare pas à toi ! Nous ne sommes pas pareil !

-Tu crois ça ? C'est ce que je me disais moi aussi avant. Je n'avais qu'un pas à faire pour mourir et les mots que je me répétais pour cela étaient tous les mêmes : Je souffre trop, le monde est pourrit, je n'y ai plus ma place, personne ne se soucie de moi... .

-Personne ne se soucie de moi ! Répéta le serpentard avec conviction.

-C'est faux. Moi je me soucis de toi, le coupa Draco.

Blaise lui lança un regard noir.

-Menteur, siffla-t-il.

-Je ne mens pas. Même si toi tu me hais, même si tu ne m'as jamais aimé, moi je ne faisais jamais semblant, confessa Draco. Et puis tu étais l'amant de mon père, nous avions donc quelque chose en commun.

Une larme coula sur la joue du brun. Il ne comprenait plus les mots que prononçait Draco. Sa poitrine lui faisait un mal de chien. Son amour lui manquait de trop, sa vie passée lui manquait. Comment pouvait-il vivre avec cela ?

Soudainement, des flashs des soirées qu'il avait passées avec son amant lui revinrent en mémoire. Puis des soirées qu'il avait passées avec le fils de celui-ci. Draco n'avait jamais fait semblant. Il s'était efforcé de le faire avec Potter, mais pas avec lui.

-Viens, lui murmurait-il.

Blaise hésita. Il allait faire un pas... puis il se ravisa et plongea la tête la première dans l'eau glacée.

-NON ! S'écrièrent ensemble les trois autres.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Mot de l'auteuse :** Un chapitre qui a mit donc du temps à venir et qui était assez court, je m'en excuse encore. Je pensais que ce serait le dernier de cette fiction mais je crois bien qu'il en faudra au moins un autre, plus un prologue, pour la clore ;) ! 

Bisous à vous tous, et merci d'être toujours là ! (si y'a quelqu'un).

Lyj'


	13. Chapitre 13 Ce qu'on nomme part2

**Mot de l'auteuse :** Et voilà ! Le dernier chapitre de Liaisons Dangeureuses. Il est court, mais il suffit, enfin d'après moi.

Je voudrais remercier tous les reviewers, anonymes ou non, et même les personnes non-revieweuses pour m'avoir soutenu et avoir lu ma fiction jusqu'au bout.

Je voudrais remercier aussi Ang'y, pour ses corrections. Ang'y, je ne t'ai pas fais corriger ce chapitre car il est court et que je ne souhaitais pas t'embêter pendant les fêtes. Et puis j'ai (essayé de faire) attention.

Bonne lecture à vous tous et surtout bonne année !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Ce qu'on nomme avec un grand 'A' (Partie 2)**

-Vous savez, Lucius Malfoy aimait sincèrement Blaise.

Le sourire du vieux directeur se voulut rassurant. Il regardait le jeune serpentard au teint blanc par-dessus ses lunettes.

-C'est une chance pour lui que les Etres de l'Eau n'étaient pas loin, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Draco sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge. Son regard était rivé sur son meilleur ami, mais son esprit restait concentré sur sa main qui serrait avec possessivité celle d'Harry.

Ils avaient évité la catastrophe. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco avait eu peur. Extrêmement peur. Il avait vu Blaise coulé, Harry sauté dans l'eau pour le sauver et il était resté muet, immobile, totalement paralysé, alors qu'il était le plus près. Les cris de Dean Thomas raisonnaient encore dans sa tête.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

-Eh bien je vais le transporter à l'infirmerie. Voyez-vous, Blaise Zabini c'est mit, par un sort involontaire bien entendu, dans le coma tout seul. Et il n'y a à présent que lui qui peut sortir de cet état.

-Et..., commença Dean, qui était en retrait,... cela peut durer longtemps ?

Le directeur hésita à lui répondre. Il poussa un profond soupir qui accentua son visage ridés et vieux, et répondit :

-Indéfiniment, si il le veut.

Après cette réponse, aucun des trois jeunes hommes n'osa parler de nouveau. C'état comme si on venait leur annoncer sa mort.

Puis Dumbledore se leva enfin de son fauteuil et tendit sa baguette vers le corps de Blaise. Il prononça un sort pour le léviter, et sortit avec lui hors de son bureau, direction l'infirmerie.

-Je... je devrais aller voir Seamus.

Dean sortit à son tour et dans le silence du bureau, Harry et Draco restèrent immobiles. Harry encaissait le coup. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Blaise comptait pour lui. Au contraire, d'après le journal intime de Draco, il avait plutôt tout fait pour les séparer. Mais il s'inquiétait quand même, et surtout pour le blond.

Draco sentait encore la boule au fond de sa gorge. Il savait que si il se laissait allé, il pleurerait. Mais il ne fallait pas. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas, surtout pas lui. Et pourquoi pleurerait-il pour lui ? Après tout, comme l'avait dit Harry, c'était un lâche. Il avait choisit la mort plutôt que la vie et la douleur. Draco l'aurait aidé à accepter ce sort, si il le lui avait demandé. Mais Blaise était fier lui aussi. Beaucoup trop fier. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça que son père l'ait choisit pour amant.

Sans un mot, Draco quitta le bureau, serrant toujours la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Il ne parla pas plus les jours qui suivirent. Presque tous les soirs après les cours il allait rendre visite à Blaise à l'infirmerie. Harry le suivait, faisant la discussion pour deux. Depuis l'accident au Lac, il était soudainement devenu très bavard. Il lui parlait sans arrêt. De lui, de ses amis, du futur, du passé, de ses craintes, et, quelque fois, de son attachement ou son amour pour lui. Draco ne répondait que par monosyllabes. Il aimait la façon dont Harry essayait de le réconforter. Parfois il l'observait à la dérober et quand il s'y attendait le moins, il se penchait sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. C'était ça façon à lui de lui dire 'merci'.

Cela faisait une semaine à présent qu'il sortait ensemble et toute l'école avait finit par s'y faire. Le coma de Blaise Zabini n'avait semblé dérangé personne à par lui et Dean Thomas. Alors les élèves l'avaient oublié lui aussi. Bref, les cours continuaient leur chemin comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Ronald Weasley avait eu un mal fou à accepter le couple Harry-Draco. Mais il avait finit par admettre que c'était bien le blond qui avait sauvé Harry pendant la Guerre et que rien que pour cela, il pouvait faire un effort envers lui. Hermione, elle, ne faisait que leur sourire.

Draco n'aimait pas ce sourire. D'ailleurs il n'aimait pas cette situation, mais il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Du stade de Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard, libertin affirmé et confirmé, Beau comme le plus irréel des Apollons, il était devenu Draco Malfoy, petit ami et chasse gardé d'Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas ses ballades ou 'aventures' nocturnes qui lui manquaient, d'ailleurs personnes n'avaient osées lui redemandés de couché avec lui, par peur du survivant peut-être. Non. D'ailleurs Draco n'avait couché avec personne d'autre que Harry depuis les vacances de noël. Non, ce qui lui manquait c'était son ancien soi. Il avait changé ces derniers temps. Ce changement avait commencé depuis le début de la Guerre et il s'était achevé là, avec le coma de Blaise et la main d'Harry.

Il lui fallut bien une semaine de plus pour s'y habituer. Au bout de ce temps, aller voir Blaise à l'infirmerie était devenu une habitude qui bientôt se transformerait en lassitude.

-Tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda un jour Harry à la sortie de leur cours de Potion.

Draco le regarda intensément et hocha négativement. Ce soir il avait prévu autre chose, mais encore fallait-il qu'Harry soit d'accord. Ce qui était quasiment sûr vu la façon dont il le fixait ces derniers jours. Ils en avaient envie tous les deux, Draco en était sûr. Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble pour de 'vrai', et ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour. Et ils en crevaient d'envie. A la moindre occasion Harry se serrait contre Draco, cherchant sa chaleur. Et le blond ne le repoussait jamais. Mais il avait un blocage : Blaise. Encore, toujours.

Ce soir, il avait décidé de porter outre ce blocage. Le Serpentard aux cheveux noirs avait décidé d'arrêter sa vie, Draco voulait la continuer. Aujourd'hui plus qu'aucun autre jour. Il n'avait pas aidé Harry à mettre fin à la guerre pour rien... il voulait vivre.

Et faire l'amour à Harry.

Alors, après le dîner du soir, Draco n'alla pas voir son ami à l'infirmerie, et prit son petit ami par la main pour l'attirer jusque dans son dortoir.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre.

Avec une passion à peine retenue et une admiration toujours sans borne, Draco déshabilla entièrement Harry.

-Tu es bien silencieux pour une fois, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en remontant ses mains le long de son corps nu.

Pour toute réponse le gryffondor l'embrassa tendrement, puis se recula un peu pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il ne fit que sourire. Il l'aimait, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Et même si le blond l'avait fait souffrir, ce soir il lui pardonnait tout.

Ses mains s'encrèrent sur ses hanches.

Ses anciens amants...

Sa bouche caressa sa clavicule.

Sa froideur...

Son souffle chaud chatouilla ses joues.

Ses mensonges...

Son sexe le pénétra doucement, passionnément ; il sourit.

Son mutisme... .

-Harry...

... Lui.

-... je t'aime.

* * *

Les lumières étaient éteintes. Il faisait presque noir. Seules les flammes de quelques bougies éclairaient faiblement les murs blanc de l'infirmerie. 

Autour d'un seul lit les rideaux étaient fermés. Là dormait Blaise Zabini.

Son visage était aussi blanc que ses draps, son cœur battait trop faiblement.

Il ne continuera pas. Il en avait décidé ainsi.

Il pensait que personne ne le regretterai. Mais il avait oublié les sens des mots 'Amour' et surtout 'Amitié'.

Alors lorsqu'Harry jouit à l'autre bout du château, il laissa échappé son dernier souffle de vie.

N'oubliez jamais vos amis, et encore moins les personnes qui vous aime. Vous pourriez bien y perdre la vie.

Et ce serait dommage... .

**Fin**

* * *

Pour moi le 'A' d'Amour est aussi important que le 'A' d'Amitié. Vous ne croyez pas ? ;p

**(Pub **: Je continue toujours mes autres fictions, "Achèves-moi" et "Potter Academy", si cela vous intéresse. J'ai posté récemment un nouveau chapitre à Potter Academy.)

Encore une fois, bonne année à tous !

Bisous,

Lyj"


	14. Dernier Message

**Re-coucou tout le monde ! **

J'ai lu vos reviews et je viens ici **vous remerciez encore une fois** ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'on a pas écrit toute une histoire pour rien ;p !

J'ai vu que certains d'entre vous voulaient un épilogue... pour ma part je suis d'accord avec Aki no Sabaku : pour moi cela gâcherait tout. Et puis je ne sais plus quoi vous raconter après ça... alors non, il n'y aura pas d'épilogue, désolée ! Je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher, et pour l'instant j'essaie de me concentrer sur mes autres fictions qui arrivent vers leur fin elles aussi (bien que j'en ai pleins d'autres en réserve XD).

Et puis comme on me l'a judicieusement fait remarqué : ma fiction se finie en même temps que la nouvelle année ! C'est bien, non ? XD.

Pour Dean et Seamus, je ne me rappelle plus si je l'ai dis mais ils se réconcilient bien sûr, et forme un couple inséparable.

Merci encore une fois aussi à **Ang'y**, qui m'encourage, me soutiens et surtout me relit ! **Merci mille fois Ang'y** (j'ai commencé le nouveau chapitre de Achèves-moi, je te l'enverrais dès qu'il sera finit ;p).

Voilà, c'est tout.

Je vous dis à la prochaine fiction ;p !

Bisous,

Lyj'


End file.
